The Destruction of Heroes Book 1
by SladinForever
Summary: In 2020 Slade and Robin are the only humans who want all heroes dead. But two new heroes come to stop the two evil lovers. Truth and lies will blend together, making it hard to distinguish right from wrong. Will the heroes succeed or parish? REDOING AND TO BE POSTED AS SEPARATE STORY!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In the year 2020, Slade and Robin, two lovers of evil, want all superheroes dead, even the famous Batman. But two new superheroes rise and try to stop their evil plan. Will these new heroes succeed, or will they perish?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Rocky belongs to me and Lydia belongs to Chino

**SladinForever**

* * *

Lydia would go into town occasionally, despite the fact that every instinct told her to flee for her life; damn being scared of humans again. Oh well, she would help them; do a good deed every now and then. The fact that she could control her were-self helped a lot, but she mostly helped people in her somewhat human form. Most people were scared of her either way, until they knew she wouldn't hurt them. That's the price you paid for looking like a freak.

A soft yawn escaped Lydia's mouth, the tips of her sharp fangs brushing past her lips. She stood atop one of the taller buildings of Jump city, watching the people down below. Her ears would twitch with every foreign sound that a building would not have. She bent her knees and crouched, trying to get a better look at something. Suddenly a scream caught her attention and she smiled a toothy smile. Jumping into action, she leaped down the fire escape until she was in the alleyway on the side. Taking quick steps on light toes, she let her ears take her to the scene, where two men were trying to wrestle something away from a female. With a quick growl, Lydia charged them. She head-butted the first, knocking the wind from him. He fell, clutching his stomach. The were-tiger turned to the other, an evil look in her eye. That was all it took before he ran away, the winded man crawling after him. Lydia sighed, handed the purse back to the woman, who nodded towards her, noting her thanks. She ran back down a different alley and out of sight.

Rocky, a teenage boy with spiked, white hair and dark blue eyes had hardly been asleep when he heard the female scream. He felt too lazy to get up, but did anyway, stretching and letting out a huge yawn, his fangs flashing in the strange, dark orange glow of the city. The boy went to the alley where he saw a girl with hazel cat-like eyes and pure white, waist-length hair.

"Were you the one who screamed?" he asked her curiously.

Lydia heard the voice of another and stopped. Her tail twitched nervously, but she turned slowly. The boy's wolf scent caught her attention first and, unknowingly, she relaxed slightly, probably because he wasn't fully human.

"No. The screaming has been taken care of," she said, motioning to the two running men.

Rocky looked at the humans running. Folding his arms over his chest, he snorted. "Wimps," he muttered before turning back to Lydia. "So…who are you?"

Lydia tilted an eyebrow slightly, studying the half-wolf carefully before sighing and seating herself on a box, making sure she wouldn't fall from it collapsing beforehand.

"My name is Lydia," she said, smiling slightly, a fang exposed. She looked down absentmindedly at her tail; damn cat-like attention span.

"I'm Rocky," the boy said. "I'm part wolf. My tail shows every once in a while too."

Lydia smiled a little more before a loud crash appeared behind her. Rocky saw several black robots coming into the alley. Lydia jumped up, looked over, and saw them. She growled, claws instantly growing their full length before she even realized it.

"I've seen these things around. Never actually fought one. What are they?"

"Don't know," Rocky answered. "But I can sense they're not on our side."

From behind the robots, an adult male emerged. He wore nothing but black. A black utility belt with several pockets rested slack on his hips. Thick, black and metal boots was on his feet and a curve-cornered, black mask rested over his eyes. Rocky's eyes narrowed at him, his claws slowly appearing on his hands. The combination of robots and the newly arrived figure made Lydia feel quite nervous. Her tail started to lash back and forth.

"I haven't seen you around Jump before," the man said. "I was informed that a teenager saved a woman from being robbed. And here I find you at the crime scene. You're heroes, aren't you?"

Rocky growled low in his throat. "I consider myself one, yeah. Who are you?"

Lydia stepped closer to Rocky, growling softly. "It doesn't matter who he is. We're outnumbered. We need to fight our way out."

Rocky pretended not to hear her. He needed to know who this man was. He gave him the creeps for some reason and he wanted to find out why.

"Why does it matter if we're heroes?"

The man's masked eyes narrowed, making him look a little more menacing than he did before. "My master and I have been destroying heroes for a while now. We're trying to take over the world, but heroes were getting in our way. We've killed all but Batman and the two of you."

Rocky's eyes narrowed in confusion, though he recognized the name from somewhere. "Who's Batman?"

"It won't matter who he is since you're going to die right now anyway," the man said. "Robots, attack!"

With that simple command, the robots leaped into action. The name Batman sounded familiar to Lydia, but before she could think on it further, a robot lunged towards her. Pushing down with her legs, she jumped over it and then landed a swift kick to its head. The bot stumbled and started to fall. Lydia kicked it harder in the head a second time and watched it fly and crash into the building. There was no time to celebrate as others began to attack her. Claws and teeth flashing, she attacked anything near her.

Not far behind her, Rocky attacked a robot with swift claws. He destroyed three in under a minute. As he stepped towards another one that was tag-teaming Lydia, he was quickly knocked back into a wall, knocking the wind from him. His knees buckled and he slumped to the ground. The end of a metal rod pressed up against his neck. Looking up, he growled menacingly at the dark-haired man, his fangs bared. The man cocked his head slightly to the side, his eyes narrowing in contemplation.

"You're fairly fast," he said. "You managed to dismantle four robots in less than a minute. That's impressive."

"I'm _not _flattered," Rocky snarled.

The man forced his head back with the staff and glared. "Don't be coy with me, brat." He eased up only slightly. "Maybe I should take you to my master."

Rocky placed his hands against the wall behind him, growling louder. "I don't think so. I work solo."

"Then explain the tiger," the man said.

"We just met," Rocky answered. "I was about to leave until you showed up. Now either tell me who the hell you are or let me up so that I can kick your ass."

The man sneered, amused. "You've got brass talking to your superior like that. It makes it funner to break you. But to answer your question, my name is Robin. I work for a man named Slade." Robin smirked. "He's also my lover; been with him for ten years."

Having taken down another robot, Lydia whipped around looking for Rocky. She clenched her fists tightly when she saw he had been pinned. With a snarl, she launched herself forward, a clawed hand at the ready. Hearing the soft padding footsteps with his enhanced ears, Rocky looked over and saw Lydia swipe her hand at the side of Robin's head. He started turning his head at the swishing sound, his eyes widening. Turning on his heel, Robin pushed away from her, Lydia's hand passing right through air. She stopped next to Rocky and extended her hand without looking at him. Grabbing it, Rocky got to his feet and they stared at Robin. More robots appeared behind him.

"Hm, you two work well together, despite being enemies," Robin said thoughtfully. Ignoring them for a moment, he pressed something in his ear. Rocky and Lydia stood waiting in anticipation. "Master, I need more back-up."

As he continued to talk, Lydia glanced at Rocky. "We should flee and regroup," she whispered. "I have a place we can stay."

Rocky growled lowly. "No. We can take him down. Then we can get the police in here."

Lydia was about to protest, but Robin turned back to them, his arms back at his sides. "Change of plans." He pointed at Rocky. "My master wants to bring you in." Spreading his legs, Rocky held his clawed hands at his sides, fire forming in his palms. Both Robin and Lydia looked at him in surprise. "Well, this is just getting better and better, isn't it?"

Rocky smirked. "You can tell your master that we won't be going anywhere. Unless he wants his sex slave torched, I suggest you surrender to the police."

Robin laughed. "You haven't been here long, have you?" he asked, still laughing. He recomposed himself. "The police are in our pockets. If they disobey me or my master, then we kill their families. That's why crimes happen all over the city. They arrest anyone who wants to be a vigilante. I could have you both arrested and then you would have no choice but to come with me. It would be best if you came quietly."

"Screw you."

Rocky threw his hands forward, the fire turning into jets of flame. They flew towards Robin and his robots. Crouching low, Robin jumped high into the air and flipped over the flames. Rocky ran towards him, claws at the ready when he landed. They charged each other, Robin holding his bo staff steady. They both swung, Rocky's claws slicing the steel rod. Robin quickly lifted the other end, trying to hit him in the head. He missed when Rocky ducked and then performed a tackle. Lydia jumped over them as they fell towards her. The robots had been hit but more appeared. She attacked them, deciding Rocky could handle himself.

Rocky and Robin rolled on the ground, bumping into the wall and trash bags that littered the filthy alley. With a rolling kick, Robin knocked Rocky into a dumpster that made a loud _dong_ sound as his full weight hit. He jumped to his feet and jumped backwards onto the dumpster, hands held beside him. Getting up on one knee, Robin swiftly swung his staff at his legs, knocking him over. He crashed onto the lids with his back. Jumping to his feet, Robin jabbed the end of the staff at his gut. Rocky quickly grabbed it with both hands, rolled, and shoved him back. Robin took a step back as Rocky got to his feet. He lifted the staff to guard himself from the next set of claws. When the boy was almost up against him, Robin lifted the bottom end of the staff, catching Rocky in the chin. His head jerked painfully back, a cry tearing from his throat. He crashed into the dumpster again, slouching to the ground. As he looked up, the staff moved swiftly towards his face. Rocky hardly had a chance to gasp as the metal rod smashed into him. His head jerked to the side and he went down. Hovering above him, Robin lifted the staff above his head and crashed it down right onto his skull, knocking Rocky out cold.

When Lydia heard the loud crack, she spun around and saw Rocky on the ground, his eyes closed. She yelled his name and tried to reach him when two robots appeared and smashed hard into her. They fell as she cried out. Her head hit the concrete, giving her a pounding headache. One of the robots held his hands together in a giant fist and aimed it right at her forehead. The metal hands smashed her head good, knocking her out and making her head bleed. Robin looked at both teens, making sure they didn't get up. He then snorted.

"About damn time." Placing his finger to his ear while lowering his staff, Robin spoke into the earpiece. "What do you want me to do with the girl?"

Inside a black room with lit monitors, Slade, in his usual Kevlar suit, armor, and two-toned metal mask with the one eye hole, sat relaxed in a high backed, black chair, staring at the footage that hovered above Robin and Rocky.

"Officer Reynolds has already been dispatched to lock the girl up in a cell, where she belongs," he said into the microphone programmed into his mask.

Slade saw Robin give a short nod of his head. _"Yes master."_

"Good boy. Your reward will be waiting for you in the bedroom when you return. Drop the boy off into one of the spare bedrooms when you get in."

Robin smirked. "I'll be right there, handsome." Turning the earpiece off, Robin placed his bo staff in his belt and then turned to the remaining robots. "Grab the boy and leave the girl. We're going back."

Turning, Robin headed out of the alley, already feeling a constriction in his pants. He was glad he always went commando. It made things easier for him and Slade when they needed a bit of alone time. Two of the robots helped get Rocky on the back of a third and then they followed their leader, leaving Lydia all alone in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: In the year 2020, Slade and Robin, two lovers of evil, want all superheroes dead, even the famous Batman. But two new superheroes rise and try to stop their evil plan. Will these new heroes succeed, or will they perish?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Rocky belongs to me and Lydia belongs to Chino

**SladinForever and Chino  
**

* * *

It didn't take long for Robin to return to the lair. Slade was waiting for him when he arrived. They stopped in front of him, the robots hanging back a few feet.

"I was hoping you'd be naked in the shower, waiting for me," Robin said. Walking past him, Slade stopped in front of the robot that had Rocky piggy-backed over its shoulders. He grasped his chin, lifting his face up to see him better. Robin turned to watch as he examined him. "Why couldn't I just kill them?"

Slade gently lowered Rocky's head. "They may prove useful in the future." He turned back to Robin, who didn't look as if he agreed. "This boy, especially. You saw what he could do."

"I did."

Slade approached him, but walked past him instead of stopping. Robin turned to watch him go, a glare and frown on his face. Wasn't Slade going to-

"Well, don't just stand there. There's a shower with our name on it waiting for us."

Quickly looking pleased, Robin followed him. He glanced back as he continued to walk. "Take our guest to the closest bedroom. Then return to storage."

Robin walked through a door and out of sight while the robots programmingly followed his command. Meanwhile, Lydia was being shook awake in the alley. Her eyes stirred and then slowly opened. Her vision swam into focus and she saw a man dressed in black police garb, staring down at her.

"Are you alright, girl?"

Lydia started to sit up, clenching her eyes tightly together to get them to focus completely. "I-I think so…" She looked at the officer. Her eyes suddenly widened when she remembered something. Scrambling to her feet, Lydia backed away from him. "Come near me and I'll hurt you."

The man raised his hands in front of him. "It's alright. I won't arrest you. I'm one of few policemen without a family, so I'm not worried of losing someone."

Lydia relaxed, but only slightly. "So I can go?"

"Yes."

Lydia sighed in relief. "Okay, thank you."

Turning towards the end of the alley, she started to run, leaving the police officer behind.

* * *

An hour passed before Rocky began to stir. His head swam as he opened his eyes. He groaned, shoving the balls of his hands against them. When he was feeling better, he sat up and looked around. He saw steel walls surrounding him. Looking down, he saw a plain, twin-sized bed with black sheets under him. Not recognizing where he was, he could only presume one thing.

"Dammit." Getting off the bed, Rocky moved towards the door on the opposite side. He ran his hand over it, trying to find the handle. He frowned. "How does one get in and out of here…?" Placing both hands against the door, Rocky pushed on it as hard as he could. It wouldn't budge, so he stopped and stared at it. "Must be locked." Bracing his body, Rocky turned sideways and rammed his shoulder into the door. He did this several times, trying to break it down but with no success. He stopped in anger, staring at it. "Hey! Wolves aren't meant to be in cages! Let me out! I work alone!" When Rocky was about to ram into the door again, it slid open and he fell sideways, crashing into the floor by a pair of boots. He rolled onto his stomach and tried to stand. A hand grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked him to his feet. Rocky growled in pain as a few strands came out. "Let go of me, bastard!"

Rocky was suddenly shoved backwards. Landing on his tailbone, he growled and dug his fingers into the floor. He lifted his head and saw Slade standing before him. His eyes widened slightly, feeling his heart skip a beat. The orange and black mask creeped him out.

"Rule number one: do not disrespect me or Robin," Slade said stepping towards Rocky. "Rule number two: you do everything I say or there will be consequences." Rocky tensed back when he crouched in front of him. "You're wondering why I brought you here."

It was a statement, not a question, Rocky realized. He swallowed. "No. I mean, I am wondering. I'm just saying no because I don't know why." Rocky took a quick glimpse around the hallway he was in. "Where exactly is 'here'?"

"Don't worry, you're still in Jump City," Slade said. "We're on the outskirts of town. I have cameras all over the city and I monitored you. Your power is quite impressive. They could use some work, but I'm willing to train you to be better."

Rocky glared at him. "I don't need your help. I do things better by myself."

"This isn't a request."

Rocky growled softly at him. "You can't force me to-"

"Oh, but I can," Slade said, standing. "I rule this city and everyone in it. Everyone obeys my laws if they want to live. No one gets out once they come in. You will work for me and only me. If you break my rules, you get punished for it. If you're a good boy, you'll be rewarded."

Rocky started to stand. "I won't become your slave. I have free will. You can't take that away."

"I'm only using it, actually," Slade said. "You can do anything you want, but doing the wrong thing will cause you problems. I am strict, but lenient. You can use your powers as you please, unless, of course, you try hurting one of us in order to escape. As I said before, if you obey, you won't get punished." Turning around, Slade headed down the hall. "Return to your room. Robin or I will be back to retrieve you later."

"Wait!" Slade stopped, but didn't turn back around. "Is there any way I can regain my freedom?"

Slade glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "From this moment on, you belong to me. The only way you can be free again is if you kill me. And that won't _ever_ happen." Looking away, Slade continued walking again. "Don't make me repeat myself."

That was all Slade said after that. Rocky growled after him, not moving from his spot. Something came up behind him. Rocky looked over his shoulder and saw a robot that was identical to the ones from before. Rocky glared at it.

"What?" The robot didn't respond. Instead, it grabbed Rocky's arm and steered him towards his bedroom. He tried to pull free, but the robot's grip was too strong. "Fucking let go, you piece of junk!" The robot threw him into his room, the door closing. Rocky quickly turned around, but was too late. The door was locked and he was stuck inside with no other way out. He started attacking the door in anger. "Let me out! I'm not going to obey _anything_! You can't break a spirit that doesn't want to be broken! Now open the damn door!" There was nothing but silence on the other side of the door. "Jackass! Let me out now!" It didn't take long for Rocky to almost go hoarse and get tired from trying to smash the door down. He stopped, panting. "L-Lydia will f-find me. She'll free me from this H-Hell. I know she will…"

Feeling tired, Rocky returned to the bed, laid down, and closed his eyes to rest.

* * *

When Lydia felt safe, she stopped to regain her breath. She sat on a curb in a deserted part of the city that petty gangs hung out in. A set of boys was rolling some dice a few blocks down from her, gambling with small green bills. Lydia sat on the edge of the street for a long time, thinking about Rocky. She didn't know what had happened to him. Was he okay? Had he gotten away from Robin and the robots? Or did he get captured? Lydia suddenly jumped to her feet.

"Oh no!" The boys stopped to look at her when she freaked. "I have to help him!"

Turning, Lydia started running back the way she came, needing to find some clues. She couldn't imagine Rocky, who seemed so kind and trustworthy, to leave her alone in that alley. She heard he was a loner, but so was she. Meeting under such circumstances couldn't have been coincidental. She felt it to be true that Rocky would never abandon her like that. So Lydia was determined to save him from Robin and his master. Either they were going to kill him, torture him for the hell of it, or enslave him. She needed Rocky and Rocky needed her.

When Lydia was reaching the alley where she met Rocky, she made sure no one was around before walking inside and sniffing around. She picked up her scent, Rocky's scent, Robin's scent, and the robots' scents. Hers and Rocky's were the strongest since they were part animal. Robin's scent was peculiar. It was musky and, oddly, comforting. Lydia thought that strange seeing as he was a criminal. That's what he seemed to be at least, what with the murdering of heroes and all. There was a faint, underlying smell to him too. Lydia couldn't define it, but it didn't seem bad.

Going to the single dumpster, she sniffed all around it and could smell Rocky and Robin's scents strongly there. She checked the lids and noticed that there was a slight indent that looked like part of someone's body. Maybe Rocky had fallen? Taking a few steps back, Lydia stared at the area around the dumpster fully and tried to focus. It didn't take long for her to glimpse what may have happened. She saw Rocky fall backwards on top of the dumpster, roll off onto the ground after shoving Robin away, and trying to attack. Lydia then heard a crash, which made her look around and saw Rocky out cold. Then she couldn't remember what happened after that.

_'That's probably when I was knocked out,' _she thought. _'If Robin wanted to kill us, then I'd be dead and Rocky would probably be in the dumpster.'_ Going back to the dumpster, Lydia lifted the lids quickly and was relieved to see nothing but garbage inside. She closed the lids with a clang and then headed out of the alley. So Rocky was safe, for now. Unless he was getting beat right now. Lydia shook her head quickly. _'Don't think that way. I'm sure he's fine.'_

Inhaling the city air, Lydia found the fire escape and ran up to the roof of the building. She ran across rooftops for a bit, trying to figure out where Rocky may have been taken. His scent was near-by, but was becoming faint. At least she was heading in the right direction.

"Don't worry Rocky. I'm coming."

Back at Slade and Robin's technologically adept hideout, Rocky was having trouble relaxing, knowing that at any time he could be in even more trouble. Slade hadn't articulated on the punishments and rewards thing, and that scared him more than anything. Rocky hated surprises and being so vulnerable. He'd been there, done that already and he wasn't going to repeat the experience. A shudder passed through him just thinking about it.

Rocky's ear suddenly twitched. Letting one wolf ear appear on his head, he listened intently and heard steady footsteps approaching the door. Quickly getting off the bed, Rocky stood to the left of it and waited. He tensed up, psyching up for when the door opened and Slade or Robin stepped in. He got his right leg ready and waited in anticipation. He could clearly hear and feel his heart thumping in his chest. The sound of a lock coming free reached his ears and then the door slid open. Rocky saw a black foot emerge. It didn't take Robin long to step inside and look towards the bed. When he took another step in, Rocky growled and aimed a sideways kick at his chest. His eyes widened when Robin quickly grabbed his ankle and shoved him backwards. For the third time that day, Rocky crashed into the ground on his back, getting winded. His leg was bent at the knee and his hamstrings were stretched uncomfortably. Robin crouched before him, pressing his knee into his gut. Opening his eyes, Rocky growled at him.

"Get off me."

Robin snorted. "You don't follow the rules, do you?"

"Not when they're not in my favor."

Robin shoved his leg back even farther, making Rocky suck in a breath. "If you want to avoid serious injury, then I suggest you pay attention. And believe me when I say you won't like Slade's punishing methods." Releasing his leg, Robin stood up and took a step back. "Now get up and follow me. Slade has a simple assignment for you."

Turning, Robin headed out of the room, not waiting for Rocky to follow him. Growling, he slowly sat up, stretched his leg out to get rid of the pain and then carefully got to his feet. He followed Robin at a safe distance, expecting something bad to happen if he wasn't alert. But they walked on in silence down the hall without so much of a sound. After turning a few corners and walking through a few hallways that felt endless, Robin stopped in front of a door and typed in a code with the keypad on the wall on the right. Rocky stopped seven feet away, wondering why this particular room needed a security lock on it. The door slid open and Robin stepped inside. Rocky hesitated when he saw a glimpse of monitors before cautiously entering the room. Now he could see why this room was locked. Large computer monitors lined along the far wall. There were three sets of nine screens to one side showing footage of Jump City. On the other side were two sets of five screens, each showing various rooms and hallways of the hideout. Sitting in a large chair in front of the Jump City monitors was Slade, typing at two keyboards that were beside each other with three feet between them.

"He's here, master," Robin said.

Stopping what he was doing, Slade turned in the chair to see them both. Rocky stood to Robin's right with his arms folded over his chest.

"I want you to retrieve a chip from a science facility downtown. It'll fit in your pocket."

"Steal it, you mean," Rocky said. "If you have the police in your pocket, then it shouldn't be hard to get it yourself, right?"

Slade stood up, picking up a metal ring off the desk. "Yes, but then I'd have no use for you." Rocky lowered his arms and tensed when Slade stepped up to him. "Retrieving the chip gives you something to do, does it not?"

"…I guess."

Closing his eyes, Rocky tensed his shoulders against his neck when Slade patted the top of his head. "Good boy." Grabbing the ring with both hands, he pulled and snapped it open. "To make sure you don't try leaving Jump City, you will wear this collar at all times." Slade snapped the ends together after placing it around Rocky's neck. "If you pass the bridge, the ring will tighten and choke you, so I wouldn't even attempt leaving with it on." Slade stepped back a foot. Rocky instantly started tugging at the ring when it irritated his skin. "You'll get used to it."

Rocky lowered his hand. "It's too tight." Robin quirked an eyebrow at him, not seeing how that was so. Slade seemed to wonder the same thing. "I mean, it isn't tight in this form, but when I-"

"Form?" Robin asked, frowning. "You're not fully human?"

Rocky scratched his neck around the collar. "No. I'm a wolf shape shifter." Rocky formed his claws, showing them to Slade and Robin. "I thought that was obvious."

"No, I just thought you could throw fire and form claws on your hands," Robin said. "That wasn't enough evidence when we were back in that alley."

Rocky shrunk his claws and then shrugged. "Lydia realized it. Though it helped that she's part tiger and can sense these things."

"Back at the task at hand," Slade eased in. "You will just have to do this the old fashioned way. I'll make another collar that can change size when you transform. Now, Robin, take my apprentice to the front door and give him the GPS. You have an hour to retrieve the item. Understand?"

Rocky nodded. "Okay."

Robin rolled his eyes and then shook his head. "We really need to work on your manners." He walked towards Rocky, grabbed his arm, and then pulled him towards the door. "Let's get this over with."

Slade watched them leave before returning to the screens and examining the hideout surveillance. Robin moved through the hallways, still dragging Rocky around in his wake. Slade sighed. Robin really needed to lighten up. He seemed annoyed with this new arrangement ever since he told him to bring the boy back with him. It had to be jealousy, he supposed. Up until this point, Robin had been the one ordered around to do Slade's bidding. Now with Rocky in the picture, he wasn't needed as much. Though the funny thing was that Robin didn't see what good this would do for him. Having the boy around meant he could be with Slade more. He was doing his lover a favor.

"You'll see the pros of this new boy eventually," Slade thought out loud. "Just you wait and see."


	3. Chapter 3

In the year 2020, Slade and Robin, the two lovers of evil, want all Super Heroes dead, even the infamous Batman. But new Super Heroes arise and try to stop their evil plan. Will these new Heroes succeed, or will they perish?

Me: This lemon is very evil. But, please, read and review!

Disclaimer: ((See Chapter 1))

**SladinForever and Chino_the_Ferret  
**

* * *

Lydia smelled many scents; Rocky's and Robin's, not to mention her own were the strongest. They all intertwined and she quickly lost them.

"The smoke must be messing with my scent still," she said quietly, bounding up a nearby fire escape. Lydia sat on the roof, her pale, bare feet dangling over the side. She let out a long sigh. Propping her hand on her palm, her ears swiveled all over her head, listening for any signs of trouble. "I can't believe I can't smell a half wolf; that's insane!"

Meanwhile, Rocky arrived inside a tall building by Wayne Enterprises. He returned to his human form and scratched his neck. The collar was too big for his human neck, but he thought it looked kind of cool; he was part canine after all.

"Okay. Now…if I was a laser, where would I be?" Rocky sniffed the air. "Got it!" Turning left, the boy ran down a hall for a few seconds and then another on his right. He found a top security door. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. He rammed his body into it. "If you make me break my promise you stupid door, I will destroy you into a billion pieces!" Rocky kicked the door with his foot, resulting in aching toes. He glared at it. "Open says me!"

The door remained closed. Extending his claws, Rocky slammed them right through the metal. He tore the chunk off and threw it behind him. An alarm went off instantly. Rocky hung his head. He quickly unlocked the door from the inside and opened it. Running in, the boy saw the laser. He picked it up in his mouth and returned to his wolf form. Instead of leaving through the door, Rocky saw a window and approached it. He scratched at the glass, making it crack. He rammed his head next, breaking it. Jumping out, he landed on his paws and then ran towards base.

Elsewhere, Lydia was about to go to sleep when the sharp beeping caught her ears. She turned towards the direction and growled; it always seemed like the Wayne Building was getting hit up a lot. Pushing herself off the side, the were-tiger landed in a graceful crouch and raced towards the building. It didn't take her long to get there. She sniffed around.

"That…smells like…" Lydia's eyes widened. "Rocky?" Sniffing around, the girl searched for the scent again. Following it, she saw a white blur running away from her. She followed it, realizing who it was. "Rocky! Stop! What are you doing?"

Upon hearing the familiar voice, Rocky tripped and stumbled head-over-heels. He returned to human form and stood up. The boy quickly spun around, the collar swinging around his neck. He chuckled nervously.

"I'm…uh…please leave! I don't know what'll happen if I don't get back!"

Reaching Rocky a few feet away, Lydia's claws extended.

"Rocky give me the laser, and take that damn collar off. Wolves aren't meant to be tamed," she said quietly, blushing slightly. A growl was hinted in her voice. "And I don't care. Whatever those guys are gonna do to you, it won't be good. We can escape, together. Now give me the laser."

Rocky stared at Lydia in shock. Tears formed at the brims of his eyes. "So you want a pedophile to rape me?" He growled. "And I can't take the stupid collar off!"

Turning back around, Rocky started running again. He jumped over a bench and then turned full wolf. Lydia stared after him in disbelief and confusion.

"Get raped by what?" Rocky turned the corner of a building. Lydia sighed in irritation. "Why am I going to have to do this the hard way?"

The were-tiger ran into an alley. Quickly throwing her clothes off and piling them onto the concrete, she got onto her hands and knees. Her body started to change. The fur always came first; white fur over white skin and black fur over black stripes. The bones changed next, with a loud crunching sound. The transformation was painful, yes, but she barely felt it anymore. Her legs formed those of a strong tiger. Her face and paws, both front and back, came next. Lastly a tail sprouted. Now she was in her tiger form. With a loud roar, she followed the scent.

* * *

Rocky turned corners of hundreds of buildings, tall and short, big and small. The bystanders walking glanced in his direction every once in a while, finding it strange that a collar jingled around its neck. As Lydia came bounding down an alley, the people started to scream and run in terror. The were-tiger growled in annoyance at the stupid people, but continued running.

_'Ugh, Rocky; where are you even going?'_

Rocky took a glance over his shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw Lydia trying to catch up. He quickly looked back around.

_'Guh, blast it! Go away!'_

Rocky had to find the docks. Swiftly turning left, he ran past a group of punk looking kids in an alley. The wolf smelled the scent of tobacco and burning weed. He made the drugs burst into flames. The kids dropped their supply to the ground and then ran. The fire quickly spread, putting up a wall of flames around the alley opening. Lydia slid to a stop and then backed away from the extremely hot element. A small gravely purr escaped her throat. With her tail lashing back and forth, she sniffed the air. The were-tiger turned right and started running again. She turned several corners and then approached an alley.

Rocky quickly slid to a stop right inside the alley. Lydia growled low in her throat at him. His eyes were wide. He slowly backed up, the were-tiger advancing on him. He gulped, almost breaking the laser in his jaws. Lydia suddenly snarled and reared her head. She turned around with a ferocious roar. Rocky saw a needle in her right flank with feathers on the back; tranquilizer needles. He saw more flying past her and hitting the building wall. Ignoring the boy for now, Lydia chased towards the animal control people and decided to shake them off her tail. Rocky turned back into a human and peered around the corner. He slowly took out the laser from his mouth, saliva coated on it. The girl whipped out of sight.

"Just…Just make sure you find me, Lydia," he said to himself. "I just don't want you to follow me quite yet."

Taking a deep breath, Rocky transformed into his wolf form again and continued on his way. Ten minutes later, he saw the base up ahead. Robin was just inside the door, waiting. Rocky didn't stop until he was safely inside. Robin closed and locked the door, frightening the boy. He jumped and then ran right into Slade, both of them falling to the floor. Rocky returned to his human form. He quickly scrambled off once he realized he had fallen right on top of his new master. He also dropped the wet laser when he had jumped.

"Tripped the alarm," Robin said, picking it up. "He still got the laser though."

Scrambling to his feet, Rocky turned and frantically pulled on the collar.

"Get this stupid thing off me! I don't want it!"

Rocky tried to pull the collar up over his head, but it was stuck. He immediately stopped tugging when Slade grabbed him by his sweaty spikes. He undid the collar himself.

"Get some sleep," the villain said calmly. "Your training starts at six."

Slade released him. Rocky spun around and glared at the older male.

"I got the laser. You said you'd let me off training."

Slade gently took the laser from Robin's hand.

"I said I might," the villain corrected the Anthro. "Now return to your room."

Rocky growled. "What if I don't want-?" Looking over at him, Slade bore his cold gray eye into his own. Rocky backed up; the man's hard gaze intimidated him. "Y-Yes, sir."

Robin shook his head in disappointment.

"Good boy," Slade said.

Reverting his eyes to the floor, Rocky turned and headed for the door to his tiny room. The door slid open and he entered. It slid shut behind him and automatically locked. Going over to the foot of the bed, he sat down and hoped that Lydia was okay and that she'd come soon.

* * *

Lydia finally managed to shake off the humans. Taking a short rest in a dark alley, she sniffed the air, hoping to find Rocky's scent. It was a very faint one, but a scent nonetheless. Regaining her lost strength, she peered around the wall and made sure there weren't any humans before taking off at a run. The tranquilizer needles had fallen out during her run. Since she was a were-tiger, it was going to take a lot of time before the tranquilizers took full effect. The girl would find her friend and rescue him before she fell asleep.

After running for seven minutes, Lydia picked up a stronger scent of Rocky's. She could also smell water, which was a good sign. She needed a quick drink anyway. Finding the edge of the bay near a bunch of docks, the were-tiger gracefully lapped up water with her big, scratchy tongue. After drinking her fill, she opened her mouth wide and yawned. Once done, she opened her eyes and saw a tiny island halfway across the bay. Her ears perked up when she laid eyes on the small building on the middle of the piece of land. She blinked and growled deep within her throat.

_'I wonder what that place is.' _Ignoring the strange T-shaped building for now, Lydia found Rocky's scent close by. She walked around and soon found a strong scent of Rocky and the male they had met in the dank alley on the door of an old warehouse. There was also a faint scent of a slightly older male than the one she had met an hour and a half before. She could easily smell the evil scent that was left behind. Lydia growled. _'This is probably what Rocky was talking about.'_

Letting off a mighty roar, Lydia rammed her head into the metal door. She quickly repeated the process, now ramming her full body against it.

Rocky's eyes shot open when he heard the front door being banged on. He stood up from the floor and went to his bedroom door. It took a moment before it unlocked itself and slid open. He walked out and followed the loud sound. He soon saw the front door several feet away. The boy carefully approached it, the banging getting louder. He gulped.

"L-Lydia? Please tell me that's you."

Almost reaching it, Rocky stretched out his hand to the doorknob. All of a sudden, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Rocky thrashed around in Slade's grip. The villain's left arm was wrapped around his chest. The man chuckled.

"I wouldn't do that unless you want to get hurt, apprentice," Slade said dangerously.

Rocky shuddered when the psychotic villain lightly kissed the back of his neck.

"L-Let go of m-! OW!" Slade gently sucked on Rocky's pale skin after he bit into his shoulder. The boy clenched his teeth and growled. "I'm not a sex toy, you fucking bastard!"

Rocky struggled in Slade's hold again. The villain slowly pulled away and spoke into his ear.

"You are now," he purred.

Rocky shuddered upon hearing the seduction in the man's voice.

"I don't want to be one!"

Getting even closer to his ear, Slade whispered, "Too late."

Lydia rammed into the door again, hearing garbled male voices from within the warehouse. She growled, stepped back, and rammed into the door.

Realizing that it definitely was the were-tiger, Rocky shouted, "LYDIA! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE ALREADY!"

That one quick yell sent Lydia into a flaming frenzy. She charged the door harder, a new rage inside her. Rocky's voice had been the last straw. With a loud, angry roar, the girl rammed as hard as she could into the door. It buckled under her weight and she fell inside. Slade, somewhat surprised, though the look was hidden, smirked and held Rocky closer, his right hand around the front of his neck. The boy tried to break free again, but his body was still against the villain's strong chest. Lydia slowly approached them, growling.

"You wouldn't want to hurt your friend Rocky, now, would you?" he asked, watching as she advanced foreword.

At those words, Lydia froze. She glared at Slade, keeping a very close eye on Rocky in the process.

_'What am I going to do?'_

Lydia started to back towards the door, claws flexing slightly. Slade smirked at her retreat. Rocky was kicking him in the shin.

"Let go of me!" Slade kissed Rocky's neck. He shivered. "Lydia! Just attack! He's only bluffing!"

Lydia had not yet mastered the art of speaking in her were-form, so she just nodded and walked forward, her claws extended. Suddenly, a cry was heard to her right. Something smashed against her. She felt a metal pole slam into her back and she roared in pain. Animal instincts taking over, the were-tiger whirled around and watched Robin as he tried to hit her again. She swung her massive paws at him. The man barely dodged in time. Lydia got on her back legs and started to swing at him.

Meanwhile, Slade was dragging Rocky away from the fight. The boy clawed at the man's strong arms, trying to make him let go. He growled.

"LYDIA!" Deciding to fight back, Rocky hit Slade in the face with the back of his head. The man staggered back. The boy tore away from his grip and started to run farther away from Robin and Lydia's fight. He turned several corners, not knowing where he was going, but he didn't care. He couldn't hear the sound of heavy boots running after him._ 'Must find a way out!'_

Rocky turned one more corner to find himself at a dead end. He turned around just as Slade was inches from him. He slammed his hands onto the wall beside the boy's head. Blood poured out of his nose. Despite this, he smirked.

"I prefer feisty," he said in his purr. "Don't you agree?"

Rocky tried to push himself as far as he could against the wall as possible.

"G-Get away from me," he pleaded, trembling.

Slade leaned closer to Rocky's face. He rested his right hand on the boy's neck.

"Don't be afraid little wolf. You'll learn to like it."

Slade placed his lips on Rocky's mouth and kissed him passionately. The boy tried to push him away, but couldn't. He felt the villain's hands on his waist. Tears formed in his eyes, not just because he knew what was going to happen once the man was bored of just making out, but because he was losing oxygen fast.

Slade moved ever closer to Rocky. The boy felt cold air hit his legs. He trembled when the man's length made contact just outside his entrance. He lifted the boy into the air after he broke the kiss. Rocky wrapped his legs around the man's waist out of instinct. He allowed Slade to enter inside him, not really having a choice in the matter. He growled when the villain attacked his neck with light kisses. The boy's hormones started to kick in, making a small moan escape his throat. With his hand on Rocky's ass, Slade started moving inside of him.

"Ah! Slade!"

Slade continued to violate Rocky by thrusting into him up against the wall. The boy grunted loudly when the villain came. He could see white spots in the darkness of his mind while his eyes were shut tight. Slade breathed deeply onto his neck from exhaustion. Rocky let his legs fall as weakness slowly overcame him. With tears in his eyes, he opened them a crack, wrapping his arms around Slade's neck. The boy was getting so tired…

"Was…that so bad…little wolf?" Slade asked, still panting.

Finally unable to keep it in any longer, Rocky burst out crying, his sobs carrying all the way back to the front door area. Slade smirked and hugged him tightly as not to let go. The boy had blood trailing slowly down his legs. His foot twitched as a droplet fell from the tip of his toe. Closing his tear-filled eyes, he cried himself to sleep, falling limp in the man's hold. Turning him around in his arms, Slade turned and headed back the way he came. Reaching Rocky's room, he laid him on the bed, curled on his side. Without giving him so much as a sheet, Slade left and headed towards his own room. Robin stood leaning against a wall, his left foot propped up against it. His arms were folded over his chest, his eyes closed.

"She's unconscious."

Slade smirked, still walking. "Good. Lock her up."

Opening his eyes a crack, Robin answered, "Yes, master."

Pushing away from the wall, Robin stalked over to the were-tiger, Lydia. He easily picked her up and headed to a dark room where a cage lay. As the light shone on the metal bars, shimmers of long-since-dried blood caked on them flashed. Opening the door, Robin threw her in and locked it up with a big, black padlock, which also had blood stained on the surface. He stared down at her for a few seconds before turning around and leaving, the room being shrouded in darkness once the door slid shut.

Meanwhile, Slade was in his monitor room, looking at his surveillance cameras. His eyes continued to stare deeply at the one for Rocky's room. The boy tossed and turned in his sleep, whimpering like the wolf pup he was. The man would have to ask him what his problem was after he was awake.

_'Sleep well, little wolf.'_

Standing up, Slade turned around and left. The monitors were still on. It continued to show Rocky tossing and turning during his nightmares. Whatever was wrong with him, it could not be good.


	4. Chapter 4

In the year 2020, Slade and Robin, the two lovers of evil, want all Super Heroes dead, even the infamous Batman. But new Super Heroes arise and try to stop their evil plan. Will these new Heroes succeed, or will they perish?

Disclaimer: ((See Chapter 1))

**Chino_the_Ferret and SladinForever**

* * *

Lydia wasn't sure what happened. All she did know was something had hit her, probably in the head because that's what hurt the most at that point. She felt her body fall to the floor. Before she knew it, her body started the painful and slow transformation back to human. The girl lay on the floor, a naked mass, and a wound bleeding severely on her head. She didn't know what was going on a few rooms down from her own.

"Maybe it was a bit too soon," Robin said to Slade. They were both in the control room, watching the footage of Rocky, who was back to being awake. "He bled pretty bad."

"He enjoyed it all the same."

Robin glared at him, looking agitated. "I highly doubt that. You remember how I felt the first time you raped me? My hormones were out of whack, making you _think _I enjoyed it. I hated it the first time because of how sudden it was. Not to mention I was your apprentice back then. Every once in a while I have that same nightmare."

Slade blinked. "Then he will enjoy it the more I do it to him. You will see."

The younger man growled slightly. "At least give him time to fucking heal, Slade." The ex-Titan paused, staring at Rocky briefly. "His wounds will heal in about three days with your treatment."

Without another word or glance at the multiple screens, Robin left the control room. Slade didn't look back. He was watching Rocky crying and kicking at the door. Somehow, he felt a bit sad for the kid. It reminded him of his own kids from long ago…

* * *

Despite the pain between his legs, Rocky continued to kick the door. He turned into his wolf form and rammed his body into it, yelping each time. He hated that his mind had been clouded by pleasure from that brutal rape. He hated himself for screaming out Slade's name. Whimpering, the boy rested his forehead on the metal and allowed the tears to fall. He whined.

"Let me out; please." He shut his eyes tight and let the tears hit the floor. He banged his head on the door hard before returning to his human form. "Why me?"

Rocky closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Lydia whimpered loudly in her darkened state. Slade, watching through the monitors, smirked.

"I suppose you took great care of her, my little bird," he said to himself.

Robin was off down by Lydia's prison, a sheet dragging behind him. Returning to the room, he unlocked the cage and threw it in on top of her. After locking the padlock back up, he stared expressionlessly at her.

"Even for being an animal, you're quite weak," he said quietly.

In her restless sleep, Lydia twisted the sheet around her body as she tossed and turned. The blood stopped flowing from her wound, but her head pounded. The wound was a large gash on the top of her head from ear to ear. She let out a cry as the wound touched the side of the cage. Robin seemed undisturbed by her pain. The girl curled into a ball, her tail wrapping around her body. Once she stopped moving, the man turned around and left, deciding that he needed a shower.

Meanwhile, Rocky, in his wolf form, whimpered from his own pain. He and Lydia somehow shared a bond now, so he could feel her pain as well. He couldn't get out of his cage, nor could she. Knowing that, the hurt boy looked down at the floor and allowed the tears to fall.

_"Lydia. I'm sorry I got you into this mess. I wish I could tell you that this isn't the first time I was raped. My one and only dream to never be in this situation again is dead now."_

Rocky was about to close his eyes after that thought, but his door slid open. He looked up and saw Slade. Eyes widening, he jumped towards the foot of the bed and returned to his human form. Tears instantly streamed down his face.

"Go away!" he shouted angrily.

Slade's expression did not change. "Do you want your wounds healed or not?" Rocky continued to cry, his eyes narrowed. "Robin was right; it was too sudden to have my sick bit of fun."

That was definitely a dumb thing to say.

"You call raping a seventeen year old fun?" Rocky's shout carried through the front area of the warehouse. "This wasn't the first time I was raped you goddamn bastard!"

This was definitely a surprise to Slade.

"Seeing as how much you were bleeding, I assumed it was your first time."

"That still doesn't make it any better!" Looking at the floor and clenching his eyes shut, Rocky sobbed. "God you two are fucking stupid!"

Slade sighed. Rocky's head was throbbing worse than before now. "I thought I told you that disrespecting Robin and me is worth punishment." Rocky didn't open his eyes. "But, being the state that you're in, I will let it slide until the next time you disobey my rules. Besides, I don't plan on hurting you again until you're completely healed."

With his tears still flowing, Rocky looked up and growled at Slade.

"Even after all of that you plan on fucking me again?" he asked angrily, jumping up to his feet despite his injuries. "How could you destroy someone so easily as though it were nothing? What was your intentions for raping me anyway?"

Ignoring the boy's loud, angry voice, Slade shrugged. "Hurting people is what I do best. And all I crave for is making them suffer."

Rocky managed to stop crying. With the back of his arm, he wiped at his nose and sniffed.

"That still doesn't answer my question," he said, softly this time. "There has to be more to it than that."

Rocky winced at the injuries between his legs. He tried to move them towards his body, but this only resulted in more, white-hot pain. A whimper escaped his throat.

"Another factor is because I can't seem to control sexual urges as much as I would like," Slade answered. Despite his revealing of one of his weaknesses, the man smirked. "Though I do have sex with my bird because of love. Like I said before I raped you, you will learn to like it sooner, or later."

Rocky looked down, silent tears dripping to the floor. "How could you be so cruel?" he asked, his voice faltering a bit. "I'll never learn to like it."

The villain quirked an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

Looking to the left, Rocky covered the left side of his neck with his left hand. They were faint, but if you looked close enough, you could see bite scars on his skin. They were irritating him, just like they did when Slade had raped him hours before. He closed his eyes tight, tears falling.

"It has always been my dream to never be in the same situation that that one family put me through. The ones that gave me the scars." Rocky lowered his hand to his unseen, scarred shoulder. He was holding it so hard that it threatened to bruise. "Th-They did more than rape me." The boy started to sob. "They…They tortured me." Rocky sobbed louder than he meant to. Slade watched him intently. "They beat me and tortured me! Th-They did it out of power and c-control of someone!" He grabbed the left side of his neck again. "These bite marks weren't given to me out of love! It was l-lust that drove th-them to hurt me the way they did! Even now the scars they gave to me bother me! That life was always full of p-pain!" The boy was now practically screaming. "I-I j-just want to b-be l-loved th-the way p-people should b-be l-loved!"

Without caring anymore, Rocky broke down. He had never cried this hard in his life. His throat was starting to hurt. After watching the boy silently for a long time while he tried to stop his crying, Slade walked over and crouched down in front of him. He gently gripped the child's shoulders when he started rocking back and forth, clutching his throbbing stomach. Rocky sniffed in several times, trying to stop his hyperventilation. He took several deep breaths as the villain waited patiently for him to stop. Slade spoke softly to him.

"Let's get you healed." Sniffing in one more time, Rocky opened his blurry eyes and stared at him. "I will even allow you to see your were-tiger friend."

Slowly calming back down at those reassuring words, Rocky dropped his hand to his side and nodded, making the villain smile softly. Meanwhile, Lydia slowly reached a hand up to the top of her head. She gingerly touched the wound, then cried out in pain. The girl quickly sat up. She was confused for a moment; nothing seemed familiar. Then she saw the blood on her fingers and everything came back to her. She looked down and yelped, seeing that she was entirely naked. She quickly wrapped the sheet around her body, covering the vital parts. She gasped and pressed herself against the bars of the cage as a slight chuckle sounded in her ears.

"You have been out for some time; must have hit you harder than I thought," Robin said, coming out of the shadows.

The man had been watching her for a good fifteen minutes, waiting for her to come back around. Lydia blushed and quickly stood up. She immediately felt dizzy in doing so. She quickly sank back to her knees.

"Wh-What have you done to me?" she asked quietly, feeling very disoriented.

Robin smirked softly. "Nothing… _Yet_."

* * *

Rocky yelped when the needle pricked his arm. Slade drained the tiny dose of sedative. Rocky fell as sleep took over him. Slade laid him down gently and checked the boy's injuries. He growled in annoyance.

"Why does Robin always have to be right?" Reaching into his utility belt, the villain pulled out a white tube. He opened it and poured a quarter-sized glob of ointment into his hand. He mixed it around on his fingers and then applied it to the torn flesh. Once done, Slade waited until Rocky came to. He helped him sit up. The boy sniffed. He was still feeling shitty. "Would you like to see your friend now?" There was a pause. Rocky looked up and could only nod. Helping him stand, Slade led him to Robin and Lydia. He made him leave, then turned to the boy. "I'm giving you ten minutes."

Slade left, the door sliding shut behind him. Rocky looked at Lydia and then sat down, wondering why the pain between his legs was numb.

"Are you alright?" he asked the were-tiger.

Lydia glared at the retreating forms and waited for Rocky's face to swim into view.

"Yeah I think so. I wasn't expecting to get a concussion is all," she said, chuckling softly. She stopped and placed a hand to her head. "Do you know what they want? With you…? With me…? With anything? Why are they keeping us here? I feel like a zoo animal." Lydia sighed and allowed her head to rest against the bars. She might have laughed had her head not hurt. "Anyway, are you okay?"

Lydia could smell his blood, but dared not say anything. Rocky shook his head, looking at the floor.

"That bastard raped me and-" Rocky stopped, unable to tell her. But, deep down, he knew he had to. Lydia had to know what could possibly happen if she didn't get told. He swallowed. "M-My hormones took over my body and-" Clenching his eyes tight and hunching up his shoulders, tears streamed down his face. "I…I screamed that bastard's name." He started to sob loudly. "P-Please don't judge me!"

Unable to hold it in any longer again, Rocky burst out crying. Lydia stared silently at him, his crying ringing in the air. She forced herself up and approached the door, having to practically crawl since the cage was so low. She held the bars with her clawed hands, her blood mixing in with the old, stained blood.

"Rocky don't worry; I understand," she said quietly with a sad frown on her face. The girl knew all about the teenage body since she practically was one in human years. Rocky started to hyperventilate a bit. "You don't have to explain anything to me; it's a personal and private matter." Reaching through the bars, Lydia took one of his hands into her own. He slowly looked up at her, his breathing irregular. "Sometimes the body does what the heart doesn't want it to."

Lydia smiled weakly, squeezing his hand. Rocky stared at her hand holding his. His lower lip trembled. Lydia looked up at him with determined, narrow eyes.

"I will get us both out of here. I leave no one behind."

The door slid open; Slade had returned. The two friends didn't take their eyes off each other or let go of each others' hands. The villain seemed not to care.

"Your training starts tomorrow at seven. Don't be late." Rocky stared deep into Lydia's eyes. Normally wolves would try to kill anything that looked them in the eye; it was in their nature. But there was something about Lydia that he couldn't even think to try and attack her. Slowly pulling his hand away, the boy stood up and followed Slade out of the room. The villain walked in front. The boy continued to sob. "Stop crying, apprentice," he said gently. Rocky wiped his eyes. They reached his room, the door sliding open. Slade allowed him safe passage. And then, before he knew it, the boy jumped when he felt Slade wrap his arms around him. The wolf child whimpered. "There's nothing to be afraid of apprentice. I don't plan on hurting you for a while."

Rocky continued to whine. "Th-Then why-?" Rocky was silenced with a small kiss on the neck. He shuddered.

"Don't you know an apology when you see one, apprentice?" Slade asked. "This is the only way I know how to make you feel better." Rocky closed his eyes tight. How was forcing kisses on your body a way of making things better? "You remind me so much of my children that I had a very long time ago. You wanted love, so that is precisely what I am giving you…in the only way I know how."

Rocky's eyes opened slightly, tears forming on the brims. Everything that had happened was making him tired. He relaxed his eyes and stared at the floor. Slade carefully led him to his bed, which now had a blanket and soft black pillow on it, and sat down. Sitting back, he laid the boy in his lap and started petting his head in between the place where his wolf ears would have been if they were up. Rocky suddenly felt like a little kid again, like when his daddy used to hold him. Rolling onto his side, he cuddled his head and upper body closer to Slade's chest. He closed his eyes lightly and was slowly drifting off to sleep. The villain's chest was fairly warm. Slade smiled down at him.

"Sleep well, little wolf."

With his head drooping, Rocky fell asleep into oblivion.


	5. Chapter 5

In the year 2020, Slade and Robin, the two lovers of evil, want all Super Heroes dead, even the infamous Batman. But new Super Heroes arise and try to stop their evil plan. Will these new Heroes succeed, or will they perish?

Disclaimer: ((See Chapter 1))

**Chino_the_Ferret and SladinForever**

* * *

Lydia couldn't suppress the growl as she saw Slade take Rocky from her.

"You will die, I swear it," she said quietly, wrapping the sheet tighter around her body.

Lydia's head started to hurt slightly less and she sighed. Something about being stuck in a cage, with no control of what happened to you, made her on edge. Grasping the bars, she started to pace while crawling around the cage, looking like a tiger in a zoo. In the control room, again, Robin watched her from the monitors and chuckled.

"She acts just like Beast Boy did when he was caged."

Robin could remember as though it were yesterday…

_A green tiger lashed at the cage bars. He roared and then sank his bleeding fangs against them. He was quickly shocked by five thousand volts of electricity. The tiger flew back and crashed into the opposite end. He turned into a very skinny, bleeding teenager of seventeen. The boy opened his eyes slowly to glare at the man in front of him, outside of the cage._

_"D-Dude, come on," he said, sounding overly exhausted. "Wh-What made y-you hate us so m-much?"_

_The man glared hard at him with unmasked, dark blue eyes; the eyes of a killer._

_"You already know why, Beast Boy," he said angrily. "If you and the Titans had just accepted that I was in love with Slade, they might still be alive and you might not be here."_

_The boy growled. "That's b-because you didn't listen to us, Robin! We told y-you Slade b-brainwashed you, but you wouldn't listen! He doesn't love you!"_

_With quick movements, Robin had Beast Boy pinned against the cage with a bo staff at his throat. The green boy's eyes were wide in shock. His ex-leader pushed it farther against his Adam's apple, choking him._

_"You know_…_**nothing**."_

_With a quick, sharp thrust, the staff went straight through Beast Boy's throat, blood splattering everywhere. The teen couldn't get a breath; it was ragged and dying. He tried to swallow but the pain was too much. Robin slowly pulled the staff away, blood dripping from it. _

_"Ro__…Ro…__Rob-"_

_Reaching in the back of his belt, Robin pulled out a tiny bomb and threw it into the cage. As he started to leave the room, the weapon exploded, killing Beast Boy instantly, his blood and guts splattering the cage and the floor on the outside. The door slowly slid closed behind the man as he entered a hallway. After a few steps, he stopped and stared straight ahead. Soon his body started shaking. His hand slowly opened from the shock. The staff fell from his hand and clattered to the floor.  
_

_"Beast Boy__…__"_

Robin looked at the floor with narrowed eyes. Turning away from the monitor, the ex-Titan walked out, the door sliding shut behind him.

* * *

_"Now, now little wolf boy, stop struggling and you'll enjoy yourself."_

_"Hurry it up Mike!" his sister whined. "He is my boyfriend after all."_

_"You'll get your turn in a bit Sky."_

_Mike thrust into the younger boy underneath him. The boy of only fifteen screamed out in pain when Sky bit into his neck, leaving a lust bite; the equivalent to a love bite, minus the love. Then the scene changed to the now seventeen-year-old boy trying to sleep in his room, or cage as he had grown to call it. He awoke abruptly, panting hard. He looked in front of him as he lay on his stomach and saw a bald eagle. He stared at it, transfixed, as it cawed. The boy, Rocky, felt a wave of calmness overtake him at the sound of the eagle. He reached his hand out towards it, but the bird vanished like silver smoke. The poor, bleeding boy blinked several times, staring at the place the creature once stood. Suddenly, his door opened, casting a golden-yellow light inside. Scrambling backwards, Rocky backed away from the person in the doorway. He couldn't see the person very well, but he knew who it was by the smell of her skin.  
_

_"What's the matter, Wolf Boy?"_

_Rocky squeaked in fright as the woman came further inside. He backed into the corner of his small, cold room.  
_

_"I-I just..."_

_"Were you having a nightmare?" Rocky nodded. "Would you like mommy to help you?"_

_Eyes widening, Rocky shook his head violently. The woman approached him, casting him in shadow.  
_

_"N-NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"_

_Rocky clenched his eyes shut tight_…

* * *

Rocky bolted up and looked around. He was still in the dark, steel room where he had been left in by Slade. Looking down at his hands in his lap, he growled in anger, his eyes narrowed to the brink of being closed.

"Stupid goddamn fucking dreams," he said angrily, throwing off the warm, cozy comforter. "Stupid ass memories…"

Sighing heavily, Rocky approached the door. It slid open. He walked around until he found the front door. Not caring if someone saw him or not, the boy went outside into the gloomy morning air. He sniffed around and could tell that it was almost seven in the morning. The sun hardly showed anymore around the dying city. There was a heavy fog in the air. Rocky's ears appeared on his head and they fell back, his depression becoming worse. No longer wanting to see this dark, gloomy place, he walked back inside and sniffed around, trying to pick up Slade's scent. He quickly and easily found it. Heading north, he followed the scent. Five minutes later, he found a door that had the man's scent all over it. It slid open the closer he approached. Entering a large room, he saw Slade waiting for him, thankfully fully clothed. He approached the villain, trying to hide his true feelings. Rocky looked around as he walked towards him.

"Can I ask what this place is?" the boy asked after stopping a few feet from Slade, his arms at his sides.

"The correct form is, '_May_ I ask what this place is?'," the villain corrected him. Nodding, Rocky repeated the question. "This is the training room where I will train you in combat. If I find that you need work on something, I will let you know. I don't give praise very much, so you better do your best if you want to impress me." Rocky nodded. "And you will either address me as 'sir' or 'master'. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," the boy said, feeling a little reluctant already.

"Good, then your training will begin."

* * *

Lydia had not slept much. She worried that something would happen. Well, that and the fact that her head still hurt. She had finally managed to force herself down, made herself stay calm and try to think about a way of escape. Obviously her claws weren't going to help her, as the long gashes in the metal bars showed. She didn't know what else to do.

With an annoyed sigh, the were-tiger placed a hand to her head and stared at the door to the dimly-lit room. She was still naked and now very cold. The sheet wasn't helping much either.

"At least someone could bring me some damn clothes!" she screamed, trying to get attention.

* * *

Rocky knew it would be tough, but not this tough. He had landed on his back several times and was probably going to have a black eye. Plus, the pain in between his legs was hurting terribly. The boy was fighting a Slade-bot and getting his ass kicked, literally. He fell onto the floor, hitting his nose in the process. Luckily it hadn't broken. Slade stopped the robot simulation and walked over to Rocky. He knelt down in front of the teen as he tried pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. The villain half-looked into his eyes when the boy looked up.

Slade could clearly see the strange look in Rocky's eyes because he asked, "Is something wrong, apprentice?"

Rocky shook his head. "No."

"You're a very bad liar," Slade stated simply.

Realizing that his eyes had given him away, Rocky looked down at the floor. Pushing back with his hands, he slowly sat, staring at the floor with sad, narrowed eyes.

"I woke up this morning from a nightmare," he said quietly, not knowing why he was pouring his breaking heart out to this evil man. He paused, rubbing at his neck with his left hand. "I'm sorry."

Slade sat back on his haunches to observe the boy. "And your nightmare was about…?"

Rocky looked off to the side. "Them," he said quietly.

Slade tilted his head slightly to the side in confusion. "Who is _Them_?"

Rocky didn't answer right away. "Them; the ones who…"

Rocky couldn't make himself say it. He started to shake violently. Slade smiled softly.

"Maybe I can-"

Rocky shook his head, tears steaming down his cheeks. "No, you can't. They tried themselves the way I know you're thinking. It was all a sick game to them. They did it out of power, control, and lust."

Rocky shivered again. Slade looked at the boy and actually felt bad for him. Standing up, he walked behind him. The villain sat down and pulled him close. The boy shivered; he was practically in the man's lap. Slade had his arms wrapped around his chest.

"If you obey and serve me, I'll protect you, little wolf."

Tears continued to stream down Rocky's face. There was just one thing he always wanted since escaping those evil humans like him.

"I want to forget what they did to me," he said, sobbing. "I don't want to remember it ever happening."

Slade smirked, glad to know that the boy was giving him exactly what he wanted.

"That, little wolf, I can help you with." Rocky didn't reply. Slade looked at the bite marks on his neck. He touched them with his gloved fingers, making the boy shiver and whine. "Where are the rest of them?"

"Th-The rest of what?"

"Your scars?"

Rocky shook. Should he tell him? "I-I h-have a few on my chest, but m-most are on my back."

Nodding, Slade gently pushed the boy forward a bit and carefully pulled his shirt off his back. The villain's eye widened slightly upon seeing the multiple scars embedded into his skin. Some were longer than others while some were smaller, less noticeable. Rocky shivered when he traced a long one with his finger. It started from underneath the boy's shorts on the left side and then moved up at an angle until it reached his right shoulder blade.

"That was created by a long, sharp knife," Rocky said, hanging his head and crying. "Almost the entire blade was inside my body. If they had gone all the way through, they would've killed me." Tears continued to fall. He broke down again. "I-I couldn't take it!" Slade tried to shush him. "I hated them for hurting me!"

Slade embraced the crying boy tightly. Reaching his hands around to Rocky's face, the villain wiped the tears from his eyes and cheeks.

"I can make you forget, little wolf," he said soothingly. "I have the technology to do it."

Rocky sniffed and then turned to look at Slade's face. "Y-You do?" Slade smiled and nodded. "But…" Rocky looked away like a little kid would. "Will it erase my other memories?"

Slade wrapped his arms around him again. "No. I can make it target the memories you don't want."

Upon hearing that, Rocky smiled a watery smile. "Th-That would be nice." Rocky couldn't believe the words coming from his mouth. He sniffed again and wiped away his tears. "Because, I-I don't want t-to forget about Lydia or my parents and s-siblings."

Slade smiled. "I wouldn't do that to you; I promise." Slade paused. He lowered his arms. "You need rest. We will begin training again in the morning."

Rocky nodded. Turning into his wolf form, he got up, turned, and snuggled his head into Slade's chest. The villain's eye widened; Robin would _definitely_ not be happy if he knew the man was in love with this wolf child.

Getting into Slade's lap, Rocky laid down and closed his eyes in exhaustion. He instantly fell asleep. Slade looked down at him. He truly was a cute sight. He picked him up carefully as not to wake him. He decided to go to his own room instead of Rocky's since it was warmer. He placed him on the bed and pulled the heavy blankets over his body. Rocky turned back into his human form. The villain smiled.

_Good night…little wolf._

* * *

Lydia's head was starting to feel better, but a dull headache still remained. She was getting tired of this; tired of being in a cage and tired of being naked. Lydia had curled into a little ball, ear pressed against the floor, listening to the sounds of footsteps. Not long ago she heard the sounds of what sounded like a fight. The girl sighed, an ear twitching as she heard footsteps coming towards her. Robin stepped from the door and approached the cage. He quickly undid the padlock and threw in a baggy shirt and shorts. Lydia growled at him weakly. The man ignored it.

"Better than nothing," Lydia muttered. She quickly slid them on, Robin watching her the entire time. The were-tiger noticed and growled, her tail lashing angrily. "Do you mind?"

Robin merely snorted. "Maybe if you are nicer to me, I will bring you something for that headache."

Before Lydia could say anything else, he left the room after locking the padlock. The were-tiger sighed heavily. The clothes were way too big for her, but it was better then being wrapped in a sheet. She started to rip straps of cloth from it and wrapped her wounded head up, so that only the tops of her ears showed. She suddenly felt something calling her, something outside. Somehow she heard it, the wind calling her to join it. The girl truly felt as if she was going insane. What was it they called it? Caged Animal Syndrome? She felt restless, as her constant pacing and testing of the bars proved. She sighed.

"Rocky, I hope you have a plan that will get us out of here," she said to herself, sitting down for a moment. "We were not meant to be tamed creatures of our world. Especially not by humans like them."

Getting back up, Lydia started to pace around once more.

* * *

"You told him what?"

"I told him I'd be able to get rid of those memories he didn't want."

Slade had just got done explaining to Robin what his plan for Rocky was.

"But we don't have a memory eraser! Jack shit is what we got-!"

Slade quickly yanked the angry man towards him by the neck and silenced him with a kiss. Robin melted right away. He sat in the villain's lap, intensifying the kiss for once. A small moan escaped his throat. Slade quickly ended it, making Robin whine in protest.

"That's where you come in pretty bird," the villain said. "Bruce Wayne invented one."

Robin glared at him in annoyance. "Fuck it; fine. I'll help the little snot out if it makes you happy."

Slade chuckled. "You know anything you _do_ makes me happy, Robin."

Slade went in for another kiss. Robin wrapped his arms around the villain's neck. Getting up, the older male managed to carry him to Rocky's old room. He laid his love on the bed, straddled him, and then stripped him. The ex-Titan undid the man's belt and pushed his pants and boxers off his hips. Slade let up for air. He panted down at Robin, who had his hands holding the man's sides. He felt the villain's tight abs against his skin. He grunted when his master thrust into him.

"F-Fuck me…"

Robin arched his head back. Slade kissed his chest while moving in and out of him. The young man moved his hands over his master's skin to grip his lower back. He helped the villain move back and forth against him. Pleasure was slowly building in his stomach. He couldn't take much more if it…

Meanwhile, the smell and sounds of sex hit Lydia full force. She shuddered.

"That is the nastiest thing I have ever heard and smelled," she muttered, leaning against the cage bars and putting her head back. She sighed heavily. "I pray they do nothing to hurt you, Rocky. There seems to be something deeper in our situation."

Sighing, Lydia attempted to fall asleep. Later on that day, Slade checked up on Rocky. He was still sleeping, the steady movements of his chest indicating that he was soundly dreaming. The villain smiled.

"You are one pretty wolf, apprentice. Soon you will forget those memories. Once they're gone, I can have two loves instead of one. And you will be the perfect apprentice along with Robin." Chuckling, Slade pet his head gently, pushing his hair behind his ear in the process. "You will learn to like it."

Leaning down, Slade kissed the boy on the temple before leaving the room, the door sliding shut behind him.

Finally the combination of pain and exhaustion drove Lydia's eyelids down and she let her head fall forward, her chin touching her chest. She couldn't help it; she was tired. Every sense on her body was alert for anything that should come her way however. The girl's body slid to the floor and she curled into a ball, looking like a giant house cat.

_'We will break free, Rocky. I know we will.'_

That was the last thing she thought before falling into darkness.

* * *

Robin stealthily leaped from rooftop to rooftop. He soon jumped through an open window of the twenty-seventh floor of the Wayne Tech building. He quickly found what he was looking for easily and returned to base. He handed Slade the device.

"Got it under record time," he said casually.

Slade put a chip in the side of the small machine. It lit up and made a few beeping noises before turning into a silent hum. The villain smirked.

"Excellent work Robin."

There was a pause.

"Is he still asleep?" Robin asked, not really caring.

Slade nodded while examining the machine. "Yes, but I'll wait for him to awaken before beginning the process." Slade chuckled. "Besides…I know how to get rid of _every_…_last__…__one_ of his memories. Soon, he will forget all about Lydia and his entire past. Then, he will truly be mine."

Robin stared wearily at Slade as the man removed the chip. The younger male didn't particularly like his master's plan.

_'Only **I** deserve to be yours, Slade.'_

Turning on his heel, Robin walked away.

* * *

Lydia's dreams were mostly haunted memories of her past; being abandoned and finding the old woman later to be known as her mother, Merilyn. She tossed and turned furiously. Finally waking up, she let out a roar.

"I can't take it anymore. Let me out!"

Rocky bolted up in bed, the bond he and Lydia have becoming stronger and stronger each time he slept. Somehow, with the bond, he heard her scream in frustration. The boy looked around, forgetting where he was. He soon realized that it was probably Slade and Robin's bedroom. He shuddered at the thought for a brief moment. He looked down at himself and was instantly disgusted. Rocky never thought to be ugly before, but with the scars embedded into his body, he couldn't help but believe it. There were several scars on his torso, over his left nipple, on his sides, and near his stomach. Lowering the sheet on his body, the boy stared at his right hip, where scars were poking out from his shorts. The longer he stared at it, the farther his mind warped into a dark memory of the past set long ago.

_Rocky, as a white wolf, was running through the snow, trying to run for his life. He heard the sound of a revolver going off and then white hot, sheering pain in his right hip. He fell from the excruciating pain. His blood pooled over the white substance, making it even more beautiful than before._

_"Trying to escape now, are we, boy?"_

_Rocky turned back into his human form. Groaning, he tried getting himself up._

_"J-Just l-let me go! I-I've come this far!"_

_The man behind him chuckled very darkly. "And why would I do that?" the father of the family asked, mockingly. "You are just way too much fun."_

_Rocky was roughly kicked onto his back. The pain in his hip was throbbing. And the cold air didn't help much since he was almost fully naked. He soon felt more pain as the man hovering over him yanked off his last bit of protection and sliced into his already wounded hip with a sharp blade. More blood pooled from the dip gashes, his hip bone threatening to reveal itself. His body was starting to become numb, but he already knew what was happening, what his "father" was doing to him. He cried out and then-_

_Nothing_…

Rocky shook his head and growled. "Stop thinking about that crap. Don't let those dead motherfuckers keep you down."

Out of anger, Rocky threw off the sheet and got out of bed. Ignoring his throbbing, slightly bleeding, right hip, he left Slade's room and headed for the dark one where his friend was occupied. He sat down in front of Lydia, who had just woken up and was still drowsy.

"Sorry I got you into this mess." Rocky paused. "How's your head?"

Lydia almost didn't recognize him; her eyes were half-glazed over. Taking a deep breath, she flexed her claws and sat back.

"It's fine. But I would like something for my headache."

Rocky nodded. "Okay. I'll see what I can do."

Silence filled the room. Lydia saw something out of the corner of her eye. Glancing discreetly at his right hip, she noticed the blood.

"You're bleeding," she stated simply. "Did you know that?"

Rocky didn't reply. Out of nowhere, a pill bottle lightly tapped into his foot. Looking over, he picked it up and stared at it. Light was streaming into the room with a large shadow in the way. Rocky slowly looked over to see Slade standing in the doorway.

"For the girl." Blinking, Rocky looked back at the pills. The villain stepped farther into the room. "You're nails should be able to unlock the padlock."

Nodding, Rocky extended one of his claws and stuck it in the lock. Turning his finger, it clicked and opened. He removed the black padlock, opened the door, and handed the bottle to Lydia.

"There," he said, as though Slade was not there. "Will you be okay?"

Lydia nodded and took the bottle. She popped a couple pills and handed the bottle back to him. Instead of thanking Rocky, like he thought she would, Lydia looked at Slade, glaring slightly.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, getting angrier the more she looked at him. "What do you need teenagers for? Aren't we weaker?"

Slade stared expressionlessly at Lydia. "I might not need you, little girl, but Rocky stays here. You may go as you wish when you're healed."

'Little girl' pissed Lydia off just as much as being called 'kitty', but she remained quiet. "Unless Rocky goes, I don't leave," she said quietly, crossing her arms across her chest. "I won't leave him here for you to do sick things to, you rapist bastard."

Rocky whimpered weakly, having a horrible feeling that Slade would hurt Lydia for her tone of voice and choice of words. He stood up and stared sadly down at her. The bond was still growing.

"Just go. I don't want them hurting you. Besides, we have a bond now, remember? If I felt that you were in danger, I would be there to help you."

Stepping up beside Rocky, Slade placed his hand on his shoulder.

"He doesn't need any friends, were-tiger," he said, somewhat dangerously. "Isn't that right, Rocky?"

Slade squeezed Rocky's shoulder gently. The boy gave Lydia a sad look.

"I will always be your friend, Lydia," he said quietly. "And, some times, friends have to push friends away in order to keep them safe. So, please, run free; for me."

Lydia's mouth opened slightly, as if to say something, but she closed it and then nodded.

"Everyone else has abandoned me, why not you, huh?" she muttered, her tail lashing back and forth dangerously. Crawling out of the cage, she stood up, unwrapped the bandage from her head, and threw it to the floor. Glaring, she walked past them both, not even looking back. She paused at the door of the room, her hand on the frame. The girl sighed. "Just remember; now that you side with the villain, I will not go easy on you. As of now you are officially one of them." Lydia paused. "And, FYI, there is no bond between enemies."

With that said, Lydia walked out of the room and made it out of the warehouse. Stopping by the docks, she looked out across the bay. The wind blew through her hair, the water splashing quietly against the wooden support legs of the dock. She stared silently at Titans Tower, thinking that one day, she'd be there to watch the city that desperately needed help.

* * *

Rocky stared sadly at the place Lydia once stood. Tears fell from his eyes.

"What have I done?" he asked to no one in particular.

Silence filled the room. Slade's hand lightly fell from his shoulder, making the boy's skin crawl slightly. The man's touch could be seducing at times.

"Do you want your memories erased?" Slade asked seconds later.

Rocky stared sadly at the floor for a few seconds longer before his face hardened. His eyes narrowed in anger.

"I want them all gone," he said sternly, a part of him dying.

Slade smirked behind his mask. His plan was working perfectly. All the boy needed was…a little motivation.

"Good boy," Slade purred into his ear.

Robin watched the scene idly from behind in the shadows. He didn't dislike Slade's plan; he downright hated it. He wanted all heroes dead, not recruit one and turned into his love's pet. He also hated that Slade loved Rocky the way the man loved him. It downright sickened him. He had to stop this from happening. Somehow.


	6. Chapter 6

In the year 2020, Slade and Robin, the two lovers of evil, want all Super Heroes dead, even the infamous Batman. But new Super Heroes arise and try to stop their evil plan. Will these new Heroes succeed, or will they perish?

Disclaimer: ((See Chapter 1))

**SladinForever and Chino_the_Ferret**

* * *

Rocky was nervous, that was for sure. He had told Slade everything that he wanted the man to tell him when his memories were gone. There would be no mentioning of Lydia, no sick, perverted thoughts, none of it. Even if the villain did tell him that he was gay and _needed _the older men, day and night, he wouldn't realize it since his memories, including this moment, would be gone forever.

"There is no going back, apprentice," Slade said. "Do you really want them all gone?"

Rocky nodded numbly. "Yes, master."

Robin's eyes widened in shock and surprise. It had taken him several months to call Slade by his sadistic title when he was a teenager. But Rocky had called him _master_ in just four days.

Slade nodded. "Alright then."

Slade stuck the electrodes on Rocky's temples. His body shook lightly. Reluctantly, Robin turned on the machine, making the boy jump slightly at the beeping sound.

"I'm scared, master," Rocky said, gripping the edge of the low metal table with his hands.

Robin stared emotionless at him, trying to decide whether or not to stop this plan from happening. Smiling, Slade gently gripped the boy's hands as he hovered over him. Rocky stared deeply in the man's cold, gray eye, feeling like he needed to tear him to pieces. He held the urge down.

"I'm always here for you," Slade said in his purr. Leaning forward, the villain kissed Rocky. He gently gripped his hair with his right hand. The boy opened his mouth, allowing the man's thick and, surprisingly, intoxicating tongue to massage his own. His mind screamed at him to make it stop before it got out of hand, but Slade pulled away, the sound of quietly smacking lips resounding in the room. Robin glared at the two of them, feeling like he had just been replaced by a brand new toy. Still smiling, Slade rested a finger on the switch. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. I promise."

Slade flipped the switch.

* * *

Lydia was sad that a friend had abandoned her, just like her parents. She was becoming more and more used to the concept and was starting to get over it. Her eyes did well up though, but no tears fell. The were-tiger disappeared into the heart of the forest, coming out several moments later outside a small wooden cabin. It had been her home her entire life. Sighing, she quietly walked in and sat down on the floor, trying to forget about ever meeting Rocky. But it wasn't that simple. Maybe because of his animalness, maybe because of the fact that he had been kind to her, she wouldn't forget him. In fact, she had even liked him, but she would never admit it. Mating was never on her mind much. Besides, wolves and tigers do not mix very well. Canine versus feline? Yeah, wouldn't work out too well.

Lydia sighed and stood up. Quickly flinging the clothes off her body and getting some of her own clothes~~a black long sleeved dress~~she quickly changed and brought the clothes from the lair outside. Setting them down in a small pit, she brought out a match and lit them on fire. The girl stared at the licking flames, transfixed. Her eyes glazed over.

"Never again," she whispered into the night.

The flames reflected off the smooth surface of Lydia's eyes, fear etched in them too. She was alone. If what that fellow named after the bird said was true, then she was the only hero left, save for Batman. Maybe she would seek him out, ask for help or something. But, for now, she hugged herself and watched the flames lick up the cloth, leaving nothing but ashes.

* * *

"Do you know who you are?"

Rocky examined his fists. His once bright, dark blue eyes were, now, dull and full of death. The erasing of his memories took only ten minutes at the most. It had been painful at first, but the boy soon got used to it. He couldn't remember a thing.

"Yes, I do," Rocky replied, not paying too much attention to Slade.

"And?"

"My name is Rocky."

"Do you know who I am?"

Rocky finally looked up at Slade with expressionless eyes.

"Your name is Slade and you are my master."

Robin quirked an eye. Rocky's voice seemed a little different. Slade smiled behind his mask.

"Excellent."

Rocky looked at Robin, who stared back with a slight glare.

"But I don't know you."

Robin glared at him for real this time. The boy seemed undisturbed about it.

"That is my lover, Robin," Slade said. "He was my first apprentice years ago, almost your age. Now…do you remember anything from your past?"

Rocky stared expressionlessly at his master.

"All I know is my name, who you are, my powers of the elements, and what I am," he replied calmly. "Why do you ask?"

"When we found you, you couldn't remember anything," Slade said. "We helped you to remember, but, unfortunately, this is all you'll be able to remember. We also know that you're just like Robin and me."

Rocky blinked. Now came the perverse feelings that Slade had been having for almost ten long years.

"Meaning?"

Robin glanced wearily at Slade out of the corner of his eye.

"You know what I mean."

Rocky blinked again. A tint of annoyance entered his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered.

Slade chuckled quietly. Robin rolled his eyes.

"You will learn to like it, little wolf."

Robin glared daggers at Rocky. Slade hadn't called him 'little bird' once he turned nineteen. It pissed the young man off greatly.

"I'm only seventeen, master," Rocky said. "I'm not interested in being taken advantage of by a pedophile."

Robin was about to yell at the boy for being disrespectful, but Slade spoke up before he got the chance.

"In due time you will change your mind, I assure you."

Rocky sighed in annoyance. "Okay. Whatever you say, master." He paused. "Are we done now?"

Slade nodded. "After I show you to your room, we will test out your powers. Come with me."

Nodding, Rocky followed Slade out of the room. Robin glared after them.

"I'm going to fucking kill him."

* * *

_Slade's POV:_

The boy was a natural, even after his memories were erased. He was even able to knock me down a few times. He was better than his old self, that was for sure.

"Ha!"

I dodged the kick and sent one of my own at the boy. He jumped over it and planted a very strong punch to my chest. I fell back, crashing into the wall. Rocky turned into his wolf form and slashed out at my exposed abdomen. Calculating his movements, I grabbed his leg and hurled him into the wall. He returned to his human form, his arm harshly pinned to the metal wall. For some reason, I love the annoyed look on his face, because he knew that I clearly won this short-lived fight. I chuckled.

"You're better than I expected."

Rocky continued to glare at me. His glare stirred something deep inside of me. Just looking at those dark blue eyes was turning me on. Part of me yearned for him right here and now.

"I do what I can," he said.

We were silent for a while. Unable to help myself, I removed my mask with my free hand, leaned closer to the boy's face, and almost locked lips with him. Pain shot through my groin, making me shut my eyes. I backed away slightly.

"Just so you know," I said, my voice a bit raspy. I quickly regained my composure and chuckled. "I like the feisty type. Robin always was."

Rocky took this moment to glare at me. His narrowed eyes are too much for me.

"Yeah, I'm sure. He looks like it." The boy paused. "If you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was ask. Not like I'm in any position to refuse."

I chuckled; very clever little boy.

"Then you won't mind me asking in my own way-"

Quickly pinning him against the wall and holding his arms by his head, I planted a kiss on the boy's lips before he could protest. I felt him go rigid in my grasp briefly before succumbing to the kiss completely. Probing his lips with my tongue, I managed to get him to open his mouth. His body shuddered slightly as my experienced, wet tongue gently caressed his own. He tasted so delicious, making jolts of pleasure reach my groin. I knew Robin was watching from the balcony window, but knowing that he was getting jealous made me aroused somehow. I knew he was angry at me for taking this new toy in, but having two beautiful boys under my thumb and in my bed triggered too many emotions at once. It made me feel elated.

After two long minutes, I ended the kiss, allowing Rocky to breathe. He stared at the floor, panting from lack of oxygen. There was a bead of sweat already on his temple. I yearned to see his entire body coated in sweat as he lies underneath me. I smirked at him.

"We can go further, little wolf."

The boy soon regained his breath and glared at me.

"I think I'll pass," he said, agitated.

I chuckled at his defiance. The feistier the better. "And let your master feel aroused for the rest of the day?" I asked in a mocking tone and with another smirk. "I _would_ enjoy it with you, if you'd allow it."

I resisted the urge to have my way with him now. There was so much more I wanted to do before going all the way.

"Then go fuck your bird toy," he said angrily, pulling his arms free. I chuckled. "He'll want it ten times more than me."

Still chuckling, I rested my hand on his hip. His body went rigid again.

"But I want you, little wolf." Rocky growled at me. I could tell he wanted to lash out at me, but he held the urge back. As much as I wanted to feel his tight inner walls again, I backed off and chuckled. He continued to glare at me. "We're done for the day. I'll give you tonight's assignment after I see my bird." He didn't respond, just glared. Leaning down, I picked up my discarded mask and placed it back on my face. Standing up straight, I added, "You may go back to your room now."

Without waiting for him to speak, I headed for the door. The tightness in my Kevlar was starting to be a little painful. I desperately needed to fuck my bird. I was a very patient man; I could wait a little while longer for the young boy I so painfully desired to writhe and moan underneath me. It would make it all the more sweeter.

* * *

_Normal POV:_

A sudden angry growl brought Lydia back to earth and she looked at her stomach.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I haven't eaten for awhile."

Sighing, Lydia forced herself up. The girl chose to hunt in human form and it didn't take her long to find a deer and kill it. Carrying it back to her shelter, she started to eat, raw as usual. She definitely had tiger-like characteristics outside of her looks. Once again, as she finished her kill and buried the bones, the hard shell keeping loneliness at bay was starting to reform. It had temporarily been shattered when Rocky befriended her, but now it was reforming. She grew restless, her tail and ears twitching constantly. Finally, letting out an angry sigh, she quickly stood up and ran into the city, bounding atop one of the many buildings. She sat down, letting her feet hang over the edge. She watched the city silently. The ears atop her head fell back a bit, picking up many different sounds of the dark, gloomy city. A slightly familiar smell filled her nostrils. The were-tiger sighed.

_'He must be out stealing tonight,' _Lydia thought. _'His scent is laced with that of Slade.'_

Looking out across the horizon, she saw Titans Tower. Lydia's eyes narrowed slightly. Standing up, she bounded across rooftops, heading for the tiny island. She needed to see if there was something there that could help her. The girl hardly noticed the white-haired boy as he passed her on another rooftop far away. Minutes later, he landed on the Cooper building with ease. He entered the building with ease as well. Closing his eyes, the boy let his instincts do the rest. He opened them and ran down a hallway on the left. Finding the room he needed, he unlocked the door. It slid open. He sniffed the air and smelled infrared beams all over the room. With his heightened senses, the boy could easily see the beams. Summoning some water, he led it over to his objective and picked it up. It weaved through the beams gracefully. The boy grabbed the object and stepped back, the door closing. He stared down at what looked like a prototype laser. But his mind was elsewhere. He sighed.

"Keep trying to fuck with me…and I will kill you."

Pocketing the laser, Rocky ran out of the building and into the night.

* * *

Knowing that Slade was probably with Robin right now, Rocky went into his room and examined the weapon he had just stolen. It fit on your wrist and was small and compact. The boy started taking pieces apart and managed to find the core of its killing power. A tiny, red ball was in the very middle of the device and it crackled every once in a while. With his keen sense of hearing, Rocky heard heavy footsteps coming towards his room. Slowly picking up pieces of the laser, he carefully put them back where they belonged. His door slid open, but he ignored it.

Slade stepped halfway into the room and saw the boy putting _his_ laser back together. He observed Rocky for a while in silence. The boy stood up and put the covering back on. Walking over to Slade, he handed it to him. The villain took it and smirked.

"Not many could take this apart and put it back together again without blue prints," he said. "You are a very smart boy."

Rocky stared emotionless at Slade. "Not as smart as you would think. I can memorize which part goes where as I'm taking it apart. Just because I can memorize well, doesn't mean I'm anymore smarter than I already am." Rocky turned his head to the left to look at the floor. "I'm not as smart as you. I can't use ninety percent of my brain capacity."

"Not many people know that fact about me," Slade said, impressed.

"I can sense it."

Slade blinked. "Can you sense what I want to do now?"

Rocky's eyes narrowed in a glare. "Yes," he said, feeling reluctant.

"Will you let me?"

"Are you going to give me a choice, master?"

Slade chuckled whilst pocketing the laser. "Good answer."

Rocky backed up. "Please, don't."

Ignoring his weak protest, Slade grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him against his chest.

"It will be quick and painless," Slade said, lowering his free hand to the boy's hip. "You will learn to like it."

Rocky had no choice but to let his master pull him towards a wall. Slade stood behind him, pinning him against it. He carefully unbuckled his utility belt and then pushed his hand in between his thighs. The boy stared expressionless at the wall, his mind elsewhere. His master teasingly stroked him, producing friction. Rocky ignored the swelling of his cock in Slade's warm, gloved hand. Resting his arms against the wall, the boy started to pant, his hips bucking farther into the hand. He knew what was happening was wrong, but his hormones made it hard to ignore the wonderful feeling in his stomach. A strangled moan escaped his throat. The tightness in his pants was becoming even more irritable than before. He moaned again.

"M-Master…"

Slade chuckled in his ear. "Getting too cramped, is it?" With his free hand, Slade swiftly yanked Rocky's pants down to his knees. "It will all be over soon."

Rocky clenched his eyes shut, knowing that he was close to the breaking point. Slade's hand felt so hot against his flushed skin. He could feel the pre-cum trailing down his legs. A low growl escaped his throat. He was going to-

"Nngh…"

His body quaked upon his release into his master's hand. Rocky's head slumped forward, his shoulders shaking when he breathed. He couldn't believe he allowed Slade to do that.

"Good boy," Slade purred into his ear. "Every successful mission you will get a reward. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Rocky opened his eyes halfway. He took a deep breath. "Yes…master."

"Good boy."

Removing his hand, finally, Slade patted Rocky's shoulder before leaving his room. The boy rested his forehead on the wall. He felt dirty on the surface, but, deep down, he enjoyed it, like Slade said he would. He sighed.

"Now I know how the boy in my dream feels," he muttered to himself.

Pushing off the wall, Rocky turned and headed for his bathroom. He removed his clothes and got in the cold shower. The boy was so used to the temperature that he hated hot or warm water. Sure his body shivered, but he couldn't feel the freezing sensation. Slowly closing his eyes lightly, Rocky lowered his head under the shower head. His spikes fell around his face. He rested one hand to the shower wall in front of him. Rocky suddenly felt warm tears fall from his eyes. He cried in silence, ignoring everything around him.

* * *

Lydia felt_…strange_ as she walked through the city towards the bay. She suddenly felt cold and dirty, all at the same time. She wrapped her arms around her, hugging herself. Her body shivered.

"I guess this _bond_ thing is still in effect," she said to herself. "Something must be wrong."

Taking a deep breath, Lydia continued on her way.

* * *

Rocky was thrown into a wall. He quickly stood up and attacked Robin, punching him in the face. The man staggered back. Then Rocky sent a blast of fire at him. Robin dodged and threw a bomb at the boy's feet. He turned into his wolf form and leaped over the bomb. Lunging at Robin, he scratched him in the abdomen. The bomb exploded, sending a strong surge in every direction. Rocky flew into Robin, falling on top of him. The man was not happy about this.

"Get off me!" Robin shouted.

Rocky growled at him. Robin kicked him off. Sliding back a few feet, the boy quickly lunged at him and scratched him in the face. Turning back into his human form, he sent an upper cut to the man's chin. Robin rose high into the air. Rocky landed on the floor and kicked off, aiming his leg at the man's head. Robin flew higher into the air, his back facing the floor. Rocky appeared beside him. Swinging his right leg over his body, he planted a kick into Robin's stomach, sending him towards the floor. They both landed, one of the boy's hands holding himself up off the floor. Robin coughed up a bit of blood. Sliding his foot off, Rocky stood up and stared down at the man's fallen form. He blinked.

"You should stop being jealous," Rocky said calmly. "Slade's not giving me a choice in the matter. I can't help it that he loves me more than you anyway."

This was the wrong thing to say. Jumping up quickly, Robin punched Rocky in the jaw, sending him straight to the floor. Standing over him, the man glared.

"He only loves me, all right! He loved me years before he knew you! So don't give me that bullshit!"

Angrily turning on his heel, Robin walked away and left. Standing up, Rocky stared expressionlessly after him.

"Sorry…"

Sighing, Rocky left the room and returned to his own.

* * *

Unaware of the battle raging only a quarter mile away from her, Lydia came upon the water separating her from Titans Tower. She could swim all right, but she didn't want to swim that far. Looking around, she found a small boat that someone had probably left tied to a rotten dock. Cautiously walking towards it, she checked it out, made sure the boat was safe, and started to paddle towards Titans Tower.

It didn't take her long to reach the tiny island. Lydia stopped the boat on the shore and got out, stretching her arm and leg muscles once on dry land. She walked slowly towards the Tower, ears, eyes, and nose alert for anything bad. The lower entrance to the tower stood ajar, the large, metal door almost completely off its hinges. Lydia gingerly stepped over the threshold and walked inside. Instantly, a scent that was familiar to her caught her attention. It was old, very stale, but there was no mistaking it; it was Robin's. She found an elevator that was, surprisingly, still workable. She entered it and looked at the buttons. She pushed the Main Lobby button. The doors slid shut behind her and it steadily rose into the air. Within fifteen seconds, the doors reopened, revealing a cluttered, very dirty, living area that was as big, or even bigger, than Lydia's whole cabin. Stepping out of the elevator, the were-tiger walked around and saw two large, double doors halfway open. A long hallway lay beyond them. Taking a deep breath, she headed for them and stepped through. Four new scents that were even more stale and old reached Lydia's nostrils. She walked down the hall and stopped by the first door on her right. The door was labeled with fading letters. Digging her claws into the crack, she wrenched the dead sliding door open and stepped inside.

The room was thrashed. She walked farther in, kicking trash and old boxes as she walked. Looking around the room, she didn't notice the thing in front of her until she heard something crack. She stopped and looked down. Lifting her foot and stepping back, she saw that it was a picture frame. Bending down, she brushed the broken glass aside and picked it up. Standing up straight, she looked at it, puzzled. The photo was of the Teen Titans. She somewhat recognized the younger Robin in the middle of the happy group. Her ears fell back.

_'Slade must have brainwashed him or something,' _she thought.

Setting the frame on the disheveled bed, Lydia looked around the room once more before leaving. She checked the other rooms. One was full of odd machinery and a metal table that looked like it was a bed, one had a destroyed pink heart-shaped bed and pink walls, another was dark and ominous, but friendly, and the last one had a broken bunk bed with green walls stained with blood. Lydia could smell the scents of the Teen Titans in each room. They were very old and dying. The girl sighed.

"You really did kill these heroes," she muttered to herself. Sighing, Lydia returned to the main room. She looked around, her ears folded all the way back. "I have to find people like me that can help."

Lydia didn't know what to do about finding others like her, but one thing was for sure, she had to get out of Jump City for a while. Leaving the Tower, she found her boat and paddled back to the docks. The girl now headed for the library, snuck past all the people, and started to do a search on one of the computer's. Something flickered in her mind and she searched for Batman on Google. Something came up about where he did most of his crime fighting. She smirked.

"Gotham City, New York," she said, turning off the internet and heading out. "Batman will definitely be willing to help me." Stopping outside an abandoned pizza place, Lydia thought of her options. She had to get to Gotham, but how? A brilliant idea suddenly popped into her head. She snapped her fingers. "Steal a plane ticket! That'll work!"

Jumping up, she headed for Jump City Airport. She cautiously walked around, searching for people with tickets. She noticed someone having issues with their luggage.

"Dammit! I'll miss my plane to Gotham if I don't hurry the Hell up!" Smirking deviously, Lydia quickly and easily stole the distracted man's ticket and ran towards the gate. She could hear the man cursing. "Son of a bitch! I lost my ticket! Fuck!"

Lydia gave the woman at the counter her ticket after her ears, tail, claws, and fangs were hidden. After she had her ticket handed back, the were-tiger got on the plane and sat down in her seat. About fifteen minutes later, after the precautions were announced over the intercom, the plane traveled down the runway and took off. The plane ride would take hours, but Lydia could wait that long, as long as Batman would help her stop Slade. Deep down, she really wanted Rocky back, as a friend and maybe something more. Leaning her head against the window, a tear trailed down her cheek. Lydia furiously wiped it away. This was her first time on a plane, so the fumes that no human could smell made her sick.

Closing her eyes, Lydia fell asleep. Meanwhile, Slade was working on a new bo staff when Robin came bursting in, angrier than all get out.

"You are the biggest bastard that I've ever met, you know that!"

Slade looked at Robin, seemingly undisturbed by the ex-Titan's outburst.

"What's wrong now?"

Robin growled at the villain. "Who the fuck do you love more? Me or that stupid brat? He used to be a hero for Christ sakes!"

Slade stared at Robin in silence for a while. "You will always be my first, Robin," he said eventually. "No one can replace that beautiful body of yours; believe me."

Robin growled, his teeth clenched. "Well I _don't_ believe you!"

Reaching over, Slade grabbed Robin's arm and gently pulled him onto his lap for a deep kiss. The young man wrapped his hands around the villain's neck, his anger quickly vanishing. Slade ended the kiss short.

"Do you believe me now, pretty bird?"

Staring at Slade with narrowed eyes, Robin said, "I'm sorry I called you a bastard."

Slade smirked. "You're forgiven." There was a short pause. "I hope you didn't rough him up too much."

Robin blushed. Narrowing his eyes, he turned his head away.

"You saw?" he asked casually.

Slade chuckled. "I always see what is going on no matter where I am. I'm surprised you'd forgotten."

Robin's eyes narrowed in a glare. "He pissed me off, that's all."

Slade rested his right hand on Robin's cheek. The ex-Titan looked at him, his eyes still in a glare.

"You know he's bluffing about the whole _Slade-loves-me-more-than-you_ thing," Slade said. "I promise you that."

Robin smiled a little at hearing this. When Slade promised something, he _always _kept his word. Grabbing the villain's hand on his cheek with his own, the younger man lowered it to his crotch and leaned farther into the hand. Smirking, Slade undid his belt and quickly thrust his hand in between his lover's thighs. Robin closed his eyes in ecstasy as the villain started stroking him. A small, mewled moan escaped his throat when Slade teasingly brushed against his sensitive balls with the tips of his fingers. Robin bucked his hips and leaned close to the villain's ear.

"I will truly forgive you if you fucked me now," he whispered in a weak, seductive voice. Slade actually shivered. Robin wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Reaching his ear better, he added in a whisper, "You can even fuck me senseless."

A small moan escaped Slade's throat when Robin teasingly licked his earlobe. The villain chuckled.

"If you wish it, pretty bird."

Getting onto his knees on either side of Slade's legs, Robin grabbed his face in his hands, his fingers tucked behind the villain's ears. His face was flushed red, his dark blue eyes clouded over by ecstasy. Closing them, he kissed the man passionately. Slade yanked the younger man's pants down to his knees and then unbuckled himself. Reaching around Robin's lower back, the villain thrust his lower body forward, his erection forcing its way into the deliciously, tight inner walls. The ex-Titan stifled his surprise against Slade's mouth from the quick intrusion. Grabbing the younger man's hips with both hands now, the villain helped move him back and forth on top of him. Needing air, Robin ended the kiss. He stared at his master's face, a dazed look on his face.

"O-Only I-I-I can have y-you…m-master."

_'And if I have to, I will kill that brat without mercy.'_

* * *

Rocky tossed and turned in his bed, the sheets tangling themselves around his body. His dreams were filled with nightmares of a family of five beating and torturing him without mercy. He couldn't remember who these people were. What was this never ending nightmare that haunted him?

Rocky suddenly woke with a start, his entire body coated with a cold sweat. His heart was beating twice as fast as normal. He gripped the sheets by his sides with his clawed hands. The boy growled.

"What does this nightmare mean?"

Throwing off the sheets, he quickly got out of bed and placed clean boxers on. He stormed out of his room and headed for the kitchen. It was the middle of the night; about two o'clock. The warehouse was pitch black, but with his keen sense of sight, he could see clearly as though it were day. Entering the kitchen, he started a pot of coffee. While Rocky waited, he searched the cupboards for a mug, sugar, and powdered mocha flavoring. He took a red apple from the fruit bowl on the counter by the sink and took a bite. His coffee finished halfway through the apple. Setting the delicious fruit down, he poured his cup three-fourths of the way and then added the powder. He stirred with his finger and then took a sip.

Going over to the table, Rocky sat down, yawned, and took another sip of coffee. If he couldn't sleep, then he would have to stay awake.

"Didn't think you'd be an insomniac."

Looking up, Rocky saw Robin approaching him.

"I'm not," the boy said calmly. "I just couldn't sleep."

Bringing the coffee pot to the table, Robin sat down next to Rocky and poured his own cup. He took a gulp, black like usual.

"I guess we're all truly insomniacs in a way. Some more than others."

They were silent for a while. Rocky glanced at the man from the corner of his eye.

"So…how long did it take you to realize that you were gay?"

Robin looked at him quizzically. "I don't know."

"Oh." Rocky looked back at his mug. The two males were silent again. "You don't like me very much…do you?"

Robin snorted before taking another gulp. "Of course I don't. You were originally a hero. With your memories lost, you've forgotten that detail."

Rocky stared at Robin for a few seconds in silence.

"That's not the only reason. And you're right; only you can have Slade. But the fact of the matter is, I have no choice. I'm in no position to refuse him. And that makes you jealous."

Robin glared at him. "I am not jealous, dammit!"

Rocky looked away. "You're lying to yourself."

Robin scowled. "I am not you stupid brat!"

After finishing his coffee, Rocky shrugged. "Whatever."

Rocky stood up and placed his empty cup in the sink. He ignored the evil glare from Robin and left, returning to his room to try and sleep again.

* * *

Lydia was dreaming too. It was things from her past. She re-watched her parents abandon the tiger-like newborn baby, re-watched the baby grow to a toddler and then found by an elderly woman. The girl grew up to her teen years and saw the elderly woman die right before her eyes. The girl, then, became a hero to stop evil. It was her life, she knew, but it wasn't through her eyes; it was through someone else's.

A sudden, jerky landing made Lydia sit up in confusion. Looking out the window, she saw a dark airport and sighed.

"Gotham City, New York," she muttered to herself as people stood up and started shuffling out of the plane. "Gotta find the Batman."

Standing up, Lydia fell in with the crowd and headed off the plane. She left the airport and ran towards the dark, foggy city. Dirty homeless people ignored her as she ran through the streets, trying to catch the scent of any heroes.

_'I will find you, Batman. I just hope you're willing to help me.'_

Meanwhile, Rocky sighed in irritation. He was staring angrily at his digital clock, a frown on his face.

"Why can't you go any faster?" Out of anger, he threw the clock at his door. It crashed, fell, and broke. The boy didn't care. "Come on; let me sleep."

Turning into his white wolf form, Rocky curled up into a ball and slowly, but surely, drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

In the year 2020, Slade and Robin, the two lovers of evil, want all Super Heroes dead, even the infamous Batman. But new Super Heroes arise and try to stop their evil plan. Will these new Heroes succeed, or will they perish?

Disclaimer: ((See Chapter 1))

**SladinForever and Chino_the_Ferret**

* * *

"Can you wield a sword?"

Rocky took a hold of the black-bladed ancient katana sword and examined it. He stared at it, transfixed, as though it would produce magic at any moment. He could sense its raw power deep within. He blinked.

"Probably."

Slade nodded. "Good."

Slade pulled out another ancient katana, this one white-bladed, and brandished it in front of him. Rocky stared expressionlessly at him, sensing what his master would do first. With inhuman speed, Slade ran forward and attacked with an overhead strike. The boy raised his katana and parried the blow, knocking the villain back. He stepped one foot back when Slade's sword came at him again. Rocky ducked and then lunged for the man's chest. The villain easily jumped over his head. Landing on his feet behind him, he spun around to slice the boy's back. Rocky spun around and slid back, the katana held at his side. Slade threw his sword into the air, caught it in a javelin throwing position, and hurled the blade towards his apprentice. The boy jumped into the air and landed on the sword. He pushed off and jumped high into the air. Aiming for the man's head, Rocky came down with an overhead strike. Slade raised his arm in defense, the blade clashing with his arm guard. Sparks flew between the two metals. Rocky jumped back and landed on his feet. He heard the sound of a flying projectile coming at him from behind. He hardly had time to turn sideways to avoid the blade from Slade's katana to pierce him. It sliced into his arm, blood instantly dripping down. Slade easily grabbed the hilt of the katana with a loud _tap_. Rocky turned to face him fully.

"Your swordsmanship is excellent," Slade said. "I saw nothing wrong with the way you handled your new weapon."

Rocky stared expressionlessly at him still. The tip of the blade lightly rested against the floor.

"You're letting me keep it?" he asked casually. Slade gave him a nod. "What if I tried using it against you?"

"Were you planning to?" Rocky didn't reply. Instead, he tossed the sword at Slade, the blade clattering to the floor at his feet. "Would you prefer the white one?"

Slowly closing his eyes, Rocky turned his back on Slade and started out of the room.

"I will stick with my elements."

Slade smirked. "That is fine with me. You have a new mission tonight. Robin will brief you on it later."

"Yes, master."

The door slid shut behind Rocky.

* * *

Lydia walked around the city of Gotham, still unable to find Batman's scent. No one stared at her looks; she didn't even hide her tail and ears. It seemed like everyone saw something weird like her every day. Every once in a while she would ask random people if they knew where Batman lived, who he was, or what he did most of the time. No one knew who the real Batman was. With the lack of information, Lydia took a break by sitting on top of a tall building.

"I will never find him."

Meanwhile, a crime broke out in Gotham City. The bat signal turned on, signaling the Batman. He quickly arrived and took out the bad guys. Deciding to leave the scene before the cops showed, he whipped out his grappling hook and fired. Once the hook connected with brick, he rose into the air and landed on a rooftop. He quickly spotted a short, dark shadow that had cat ears. Batman's eyes were raised in suspicion.

"Catwoman?" Returning his grapple to his belt, he approached the person on the roof. He stopped behind the person and was surprised to see that it wasn't Catwoman. It was just Lydia, who hadn't noticed him. He frowned behind his cowl. "What are you doing here little girl?"

Had Lydia been more alert, she would have noticed someone was behind her. She hadn't paid much attention. She jumped in the air and spun around, instinct quickly kicking in.

"That wasn't very nice, sneaking up on people like that," she said, agitated. Lydia quickly calmed down when she saw who it was. "You…You're-" She stopped and blushed. "Are you…Batman?"

Batman was a little taken aback at this, but he nodded. "Yes, I am Batman. I'm a little surprised that there are people out there who don't know who I am, but you have found me."

He smiled, although, to Lydia, it didn't look much like one. Despite this, she sighed in relief and smiled.

"My name is Lydia. I come from Jump City, California," she started, walking towards him and stopping a few feet away. "And…I need your help." Lydia paused, not really knowing what to say. "See, these men, one is Slade and the other I am not sure of, have killed all other heroes, except you and me. I also have a friend, Rocky, he was a hero, and he was taken by Slade to forcefully be the man's apprentice. He was the only friend I ever had and…and I just don't know what to do to help him. I'm scared that Slade might be hurting him as we speak and-"

Lydia stopped, tears escaping her eyes. Batman's cowled eyes narrowed in concern. He stepped forward and placed his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Lydia, it's okay. I will help you save your friend."

Lydia's face quickly brightened. It was like the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders; literally. She didn't know how Batman could help, but the fact that he said he would pleased her greatly. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Batman, thank you. Would it be alright to leave now? I want to save him as soon as possible."

The man nodded. "We will leave first thing tomorrow morning. But first things first. We need to get back to the Batcave."

Nodding, Lydia followed Batman down the fire escape, where his Batmobile was waiting. He opened both doors and got into the driver's seat. Lydia almost hesitated, but she stepped in anyway, sat down, and strapped herself in. Batman smiled and turned on the car. Revving the engine, he sped out of the alleyway and drove in the direction of the Batcave.

Meanwhile, Rocky was fighting off guards. He was ordered to steal three chips; one green, one red, and the other blue. He was trying to reach the final one, but he had been cornered. His fire powers did most of the work. The guards backed off quickly in order to avoid getting burned. The boy didn't really want to fight them, but he had no choice in the matter, especially since Slade could be watching. Rocky quickly dodged several pistol bullets. He quickly pole vaulted over the guards and turned the corner, blocking the way with earth. He ran down several deserted halls and then found the door to the room with the red chip. Rocky punched a clawed fist through the thick metal. Grabbing both sides, he pulled as hard as he could. He opened a big hole in the door and summoned the chip to him. Once it touched his palm, he wrapped his fingers around it and ran out of the building in a different direction. Rocky soon returned to the warehouse, chips in hand. He walked towards his room. The door slid open and he stepped inside. Rocky's eyes widened as he stopped dead in his tracks. Slade was already waiting for him inside. He tried to swallow hard without the man noticing. He held up the chips.

"The chips you wanted, master," he said nervously. What was the man doing in his room? "May I ask what they are for?"

Walking up to him, Slade slowly took the chips and pocketed them.

"That is highly classified information, apprentice. In due time, you will know what they are for. Until then, you have been doing an excellent job and you deserve an even bigger reward than last time's steal."

Rocky's face turned red. "I really don't think-"

In a flash, Slade had a hold of Rocky's arm. He pulled the boy towards him.

"Oh, I think you do need it," he said with a chuckle. Slade led a slightly protesting Rocky to his bed. "And maybe Robin will be willing to join us."

Rocky sweat dropped and blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"I'd rather he did- W-Wait a sec-!" Slade had Rocky pinned underneath him. He unbuckled the boy's belt and removed it. The villain moved down to hover over his knees. A strangled yelp escaped Rocky's throat when Slade quickly engulfed his member with his whole mouth. He felt the man's slick, wet tongue on the underside of it. His hips bucked slightly as pleasure filled his stomach. "Nngh!"

Rocky had a grip on Slade's bleach-white hair, unintentionally coaxing the man to start sucking on him a bit faster. A strangled moan escaped his mouth. The feeling of Slade's throat on his cock made him cry out in pure ecstasy. Rocky couldn't believe that he was getting sucked off by his master. He was going to come soon.

"AAAAH!"

Rocky fell back after he came right into Slade's mouth. The villain pulled back and swallowed the boy's cum. He chuckled.

"Good boy." Slade stood up and gave Rocky his belt back by tossing it onto his stomach. "You will have the next few days off. Your final reward will come the moment your final mission is successfully complete. Good night."

Slade left the room without another word. Rocky sat up, zipped his pants, and placed his belt back on his waist. He growled at the floor.

"Why is my body betraying me like this?"

Curling up into a ball, Rocky instantly fell asleep.

* * *

After they reached the Batcave, Lydia quickly got out of the car and almost kissed the ground. Batman stepped out. The door closed and locked behind him. He chuckled as he saw Lydia 'praying'.

"Not used to riding in cars?" he asked curiously.

Lydia jumped to her feet and turned around in surprise. "N-No, not really."

Sniffing the air, she quickly found the scent out of the cave. Batman chuckled softly and walked after her. They entered an elevator. The door slid shut. Batman touched one of the unlabeled buttons. The elevator started to rise. Within seconds, it stopped, revealing a small room beyond them. Batman and Lydia entered. The man pulled off his cowl and typed in a code on the tiny control panel that was attached to a blank wall. Lydia was curious. There was a small beep and the wall slid open, revealing a library with thousands of rows of books on shelves. They walked through the doorway, it sliding shut behind them. Batman strode past the were-tiger, who was looking around the giant library with amazement.

"Alfred, we have a guest!"

Upon hearing Batman's voice, Lydia followed after him. The two heroes left the library and entered a hallway. An old British butler came down the hall to meet them.

"Yes, Master Wayne?"

Lydia's tail twitched nervously. Batman smiled at his old time friend.

"Alfred, this is Lydia," he said, gesturing to her. She stood a little behind the man, peering cautiously past him. Alfred gave her a smile. "Lydia is here for my help. I have agreed to help her. She will be staying with us for the night. Would you prepare a room for her?"

Alfred nodded. "I shall, sir. Miss Lydia, if you would follow me please."

Turning on his heel, Alfred headed down the hall. Batman patted her shoulder.

"He may bark a little, but he doesn't bite. He will take you to your room."

Nodding, Lydia said thank you and then followed Alfred. They turned the corner and found a giant entryway with a staircase leading up in the center. Lydia followed the butler up two flights of stairs. They soon reached a door, which Alfred opened. They entered the room. Lydia's eyes widened in shock. She turned to Alfred, gaping.

"Please sir, I-"

Alfred chuckled lightly. "Please, call me Alfred. Sir makes me feel very old."

Lydia would've smiled at his quip, but the look of the room she was allowed to stay in was too much of a breaking hazard for her.

"Alright, Alfred, I can't take a big room like this. I would feel too much of a stray to stay in a nice place like this. What if I break something?"

Lydia blushed when Alfred gave her a very warm, grandfather-like smile.

"Miss Lydia, it is no trouble at all," he said kindly. "You are a guest in this manor and as such, you will be treated like one."

With a short bow, Alfred left, gently closing the door behind him. Lydia sat down on her bed and played with her tail while looking around the room nervously. Maybe if she stayed sitting, she wouldn't be tempted to touch anything. Suddenly getting tired after ten minutes of just sitting, Lydia curled up into a ball on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, across thousands of miles, Rocky was trying to figure out what to do to end his boredom. In some twisted kind of way, he wished Slade would send him out on another mission. There wasn't much to do in the warehouse except train. But his master was too preoccupied at the moment. The scent of heavy sex made Rocky sneeze as it wafted into his room. It also made him a little uncomfortable at the same time. He ignored it for now, the best to his ability.

A little while later, Rocky's door slid open. Slade stood in the doorway. Rocky got to his feet.

"Something has come up. I need you to retrieve a shipment from a Mad Mod in the slums of Jump City. Do you know where that is?"

Rocky nodded. "Yes, master, I do. I went through that area when I went on my other missions."

"Good," Slade said. "I want you to go there now and get my shipment."

"Yes master."

With a nod, Slade turned around and left, the door sliding shut behind him. Rocky sighed.

"At least it's better than staying in this boring room all day," he said out loud.

After waiting a few minutes, Rocky headed out. About half an hour later, he reached his destination. Looking around the corner of an old, abandoned building, he saw Mad Mod holding his ruby-topped cane. After quickly scanning the area, Rocky carefully approached Mod. The Brit saw him and smiled wickedly.

"Why hello Govn'r. You must be Rocky, Slade's new little ducky."

Rocky growled quietly. "The correct term would probably be 'fucked up little pet'," he said angrily. He paused. "Do you have his shipment?"

Mad Mod nodded. "Why of course me ducky." He pulled out a small box from his pocket. "The Xenothium Slade ordered."

Rocky stepped up and took it from him. He opened the box to make sure it was actually there. A tube with clear, red liquid was resting snugly in the box to prevent breakage. Rocky pocketed it and nodded.

"Thanks."

Mod gave a curt nod. "Any time Govn'r."

Stepping back, Rocky turned around and started walking. He stopped abruptly when his ears picked up a strange sound. He looked around for any signs of movement. He lightly sniffed the air when he saw nothing. A tingle went down his spine. His eyes widened.

_'Damn. Not hunting guns.' _

Rocky quickly back flipped to dodge a bullet. He elbowed a shooter in the face, breaking his nose. Spinning around, the boy kicked the gun out of his hand from a roundhouse kick. The shooter was sent flying when he sent a follow-up gust of wind. Diving for the gun, Rocky picked it up and aimed. He shot two bullets at the knees of one hunter before breaking the weapon in half. He threw the broken pieces aside and then jumped up. A bullet grazed his shoulder a bit, but no real damage was caused. Turning to face the shooter that nicked him, a magnitude of water flew from his feet. He back flipped and kicked another shooter in the head with his heel. He then back flipped four times after landing and did a triple somersault. The boy landed behind two more shooters. Grabbing their heads at the same time, he knocked them together and then let go. They fell from being knocked out. Seeing two more behind him, Rocky spun around and grabbed the punch that was sent at him. He pulled the shooter forward and then kicked him into another shooter, who in turn shot the man. They both fell to the ground. Rocky looked to his left and glared at Mad Mod, who looked nervous. He turned on the Brit and growled, fangs exposed.

"You condescending Bas-"

Rocky stopped his sentence short, his eyes widening. He stopped breathing momentarily before falling face first on the ground. He curled up into a ball. A hidden shooter had shot him twice in the back near the spine, knocking him out almost instantly. Mad Mod stepped up to the fallen form and nudged him with his cane. Reaching down, he took the box back and smirked. He stared at it.

"Never trust a Brit, mummy always said," he said with a laugh. "They always cause Americans trouble. Let's go, Bane."

"Bane has passed on." Mad Mod didn't have time to look up before Slade kicked him in the chest. The box fell from Mod's hand. It clattered to the ground. The lid came off and the tube of Xenothium flew out and crashed into a wall, breaking instantly. Slade approached the Brit. "You will be joining him soon." Slade stopped beside Rocky. Blood pooled around him. "And you will pay for trying to kill my pet."

Swiftly pulling out the white sword, he threw it at Mod's chest. It struck gold, killing him instantly because of its raw power. Slade walked up and took the sword from his chest. He sheathed it. Turning around, the villain approached Rocky and inspected the damage. Slade swore under his breath. Leaning down, he picked Rocky up in his arms and headed out of the slums. Forty-five minutes later, Slade entered the warehouse. Robin had been waiting for the man's return.

"Is he going to live?" the young man asked.

"I know he will," Slade said, leaving Robin behind.

The man glared after him. "Well I hope he dies," he whispered.

Pushing away from the wall, Robin followed Slade just to see for himself if the boy lived from this. They reached the infirmary within minutes. Slade laid Rocky on a metal medical table. He carefully used a knife to cut his shirt away. He threw the tattered clothing in the trash. Robin handed him their special first-aid kit and then moved to the back of the room to observe the scene. Rocky could feel the fever spreading. His body shook uncontrollably. He felt like vomiting. His back was killing him as well. He couldn't toss and turn since he was strapped tightly to the table, to prevent movement as Slade tried removing the bullets. Rocky was coming in and out of his unconsciousness during the procedure. Robin watched from across the room, his eyes transfixed on the boy. He was bleeding pretty bad, much to Robin's delight. If the boy died, then Slade would have no choice but to choose him.

"How is he doing now?" Robin asked, finally looking at Slade.

The villain removed the second bullet and placed it in the tin on the table next to him.

"He has a terrible fever," Slade said. Rocky whimpered from the pain in his back. The villain cleaned the wounds and then numbed the area with morphine. He bandaged the wounds and sighed. "The bullets just barely missed his spine where he would have been paralyzed. We will have to wait and see if he survives."

Robin stared at Rocky's whimpering, pathetic form.

"Why would Mod turn on the deal?"

Slade stuck a needle into Rocky's temple. The boy's thrashing soon diminished as he fell into a deep sleep. He unstrapped the boy and pushed bangs out of his sweaty face.

"I don't know, Robin," Slade replied. "But I will find out."

Robin quirked an eyebrow. "And you plan on doing that how exactly? You killed him, remember?"

Slade put his supplies away. "I have my ways. I will return soon. Watch him for me."

Slade left without waiting for a response. Robin walked up to the metal table and stared down at Rocky. He snorted.

"Damn brat. I hope you die from this."

Pulling up a swirly chair, Robin sat down and waited.

* * *

_The sound of firing rifles resounded through the air. An entire pack of black and white wolves were getting shot and killed by scary men with guns. A tiny white wolf pup saw his parents get killed right before his eyes. He ran up to them and started to cry, not knowing why this was happening._

_"Mummy! Daddy!"_

_The father opened his eyes and stared at his son. "R-Run, Rocky, m-my son. D-Don't let the h-h-humans take you a-away."_

_"But daddy-!"_

_The father coughed momentarily. "Run away a-and don't l-let them take y-you. I-If they do, y-your life will change c-completely. You h-have to live on in our n-name so that you can rebuild our pack. N-Now run!"_

_A bullet whizzed past Rocky's neck, it grazing his skin a tiny bit. The deadly weapon entered his father's forehead, killing him instantly. Tears streamed heavily down the pup's face._

_"DADDY!"_

_"Looks like we have our winner, Tay." Rocky spun around and whimpered when he saw two hunters staring down at him. He cowered and shook in fear. "Call the Doc and let him know we have his next weapon."_

_As the hunter, Tay, left, the other who had spoken tried to snatch Rocky up. The pup yelped and ran under the man's legs. The hunter cursed and chased after him._

_"We have-" Tay stopped as he saw the pup being chased by his partner. "Gotta call you back Doc!"_

_Throwing the cell phone to another hunter, Tay ran after his partner. Rocky entered a thicket of trees and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He blindly ran and didn't notice a tree root sticking up from the forest floor. He tripped and fell, rolling down a hill. Hitting his head against a rock, he instantly fell unconscious._

Meanwhile, in someone else's dream...

_"Merilyn, what do I do?"_

_A tall female appeared in a cloud of mist, her gray hair reaching down to her waist. The old woman smiled at Lydia._

_'You have done the right thing Lydia in finding Batman. Unfortunately, he can only help save your friend a little bit. It is you who must turn Rocky back to his true self. Only you can help him.'_

_Lydia sighed. "But I don't know how. I don't even know him that much. All I know is his powers and that he's in danger. What should I do?"_

_Lydia hung her head, tears threatening to escape her eyes. Merilyn closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again._

_'There **is **something that I need to tell you, Lydia,' the old woman said. 'It's about Rocky.'_

_Lydia looked up at her 'mother' hopefully._

_"Tell me..."_

* * *

Rocky's eyes stirred behind his tightly closed lids. He slowly opened them, the light burning his eyes. His back hurt like Hell. He tried to move, but couldn't. He whimpered, not knowing where he was. Rocky suddenly felt a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Rocky?"

The boy closed his eyes and whimpered, the pain was so unbearable.

"S-Slade-"

The villain shushed him."You were shot twice in the back near the spine. Luckily, it missed so you won't be paralyzed. Mad Mod is dead, my Xenothium lost. And I want you to know that it wasn't your fault. You are safe now."

Rocky whimpered. He felt the bed, that he was on now, shift. Slade sat behind him, a water bottle in hand. The villain pulled Rocky up into his lap. His cheek rested against the man's chest. Slade unscrewed the cap and placed the opening to the boy's lips. Rocky was too weak to pull away. Maybe water would help anyway. As Slade poured, Rocky drank slowly. He didn't know what time it was, but he figured it didn't matter at the time. Rocky soon finished drinking what he wanted and laid back against Slade. He winced when the villain's arm wrapped around his lower back to rest on his hip. Rocky whimpered again.

"Wh-What did I d-do-?"

"Shh," Slade whispered into his ear. "You did nothing wrong. The hunters ambushed you, therefore you did not know what was going to happen. I can easily find more Xenothium for my new project. You need to stop blaming yourself for failing. It was an easy mistake that even my Robin would make if he was distracted. As long as you are safe, with me, that is all that matters." Rocky squirmed in Slade's lap. He whimpered from the pain. "No more crying, little wolf. I will protect you."

Rocky opened his eyes partly, the color clouded over by pain. A huge part of him highly doubted that. He decided not to say anything. Closing his eyes, he quickly drifted into darkness once more.

* * *

Someone gently shook Lydia's shoulder. She growled angrily and sat bolt up right, her claws inches away from Alfred's throat. The old man seemed undisturbed by it. Once she saw who it was, Lydia blushed and sheathed her claws.

"I'm sorry. It just not nice to wake animals up when they are asleep. I could've torn your throat out."

Lydia laughed nervously. Alfred just smiled.

"No need to worry about me Miss Lydia," he said kindly. "Breakfast is ready if you wish to eat."

Alfred left without another word. Lydia sighed and stood up. She stretched and yawned, her fangs flashing. She headed out of her room and found the dining room where Bruce Wayne was already drinking a cup of coffee. Lydia sat down next to him where a plate of raw bacon and scrambled eggs with toast was sitting. She thanked Bruce and began to eat the bacon.

"It was no trouble," Bruce said. "You should be thanking Alfred though; he did make it for you."

Lydia nodded. "I give him my regards, thank you." Bruce chuckled but continued drinking his coffee. He was reading a newspaper, his brow furrowed at the article he was reading. He swore fairly loud, making Lydia jump. "What's wrong?"

Setting his mug and paper down, Bruce rubbed at his temples. "My prototype laser was stolen from one of my Wayne Enterprises buildings in Jump City," he said with a heavy sigh. "And three chips for an even bigger bio weapon have been stolen as well."

Lydia's ears fell down. "Th-That must be my friend, Rocky," she said apologetically. "Slade must have made him steal your stuff. I'm really sorry."

Bruce looked up at Lydia and smiled somewhat."The one who should be apologizing is Slade. I have a feeling your friend isn't very happy with his current situation."

Lydia nodded. "I hope that is the case. I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he is."

* * *

Rocky awoke from the pain in his back. He tried to get up, but that resulted in more pain. He groaned, not knowing someone else was with him. Shifting his eyes upward, Rocky saw Slade's face. He was lying against the man's chest. Slade's eye was closed, his white hair covering his black eye patch over his right eye. The boy blinked before looking down and closing his eyes. He shifted his body around in order to get more of the man's warmth. This made Slade wake up from his nightmare. Looking down, he smiled and ran a soft hand through Rocky's hair. The boy mumbled and his wolf ears appeared on his head. Chuckling, the villain scratched in between them.

"How are you feeling? Did you sleep well?"

Rocky yawned. "It still hurts, master. Maybe I should stay in bed for another day."

Slade chuckled. "I'm afraid that is an impossible request, apprentice. Robin has been preparing dinner. He wouldn't be very happy if you didn't try some of his cooking."

Rocky whimpered when Slade helped him sit up.

"Slade, that hurts."

"It will vanish in a few seconds. You can't stay hunched over for the rest of your life you know." Rocky whimpered again. Slade got him in a sitting position, his back completely stretched out. The pain did subside to create a dull ache. "You see?"

Rocky nodded but winced. "And what about standing?"

Slade stood up from the bed. "I will help you stand and walk; don't worry." Slade helped Rocky to his feet. The boy almost fell over backwards. Slade easily caught him and helped him regain his balance. "It just takes one small step at a time. Are you ready?"

Rocky nodded. "Yes master."

Slade helped the boy towards the door. They were on their way at a snail's pace, especially when Rocky had to pause and lean against a wall. It took about ten minutes to get to the kitchen, where Robin was cooking on the stove. Slade sat Rocky down in a chair gently. Sighing, the boy leaned forward and rested his forehead on the table.

"Why did Mad Mod command those hunters to shoot me?" Slade sat in the chair next to him. "Was it because of the Xenothium, or whatever it was, he gave me?"

Robin looked up from his steaming skillet to look at Rocky as he continued to stir.

"That is exactly why, apprentice," Slade said. "He didn't want me to have it. I am not sure why. But you don't have to worry about him anymore; he's dead. You are safe here."

Rocky lifted his head to look at his master. "I'm really sorry I failed you," he said, tears forming in his eyes. "I didn't do it on purpose or anything. I swear!"

Slade chuckled. "I know you didn't mean to. I already told you; it wasn't your fault. Isn't that right, Robin?"

The Boy Wonder set a plate of Hamburger Helper in front of Rocky and added a fork to the plate with a slight clatter.

"Of course not," he said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "It was just a careless mistake." Rocky's eyes narrowed at the tone of Robin's voice. "Though in the past if I made a mistake, I would be severely punished for it."

He glared at Slade when he said this. The villain shook his head in amusement.

"You weren't physically hurt for all those times I punished you, pretty bird." Robin snorted and folded his arms over his chest. "Don't give me that look."

Grumbling under his breath, Robin walked to the fridge. Slade stood up and stepped up behind him. Rocky watched as the villain whispered something into Robin's ear, his hands on the young man's shoulders. Rocky could see Robin's blush when he looked at Slade over his shoulder.

"Fuck that!"

"Robin-"

Rocky blushed and quickly looked at his plate.

"I am not going to do that in front of him, you perv." Rocky picked up his fork and started to eat. A tingle went up his spine when he heard Robin gasp and then moan. He dared not look up from his plate. "Ah, Slade…s-stop it."

"Just hold still."

Forgetting that his wolf ears were on his head, Rocky quickly made them vanish and drowned out the sounds Robin was making. His whole face was red in embarrassment. He shut his eyes tight when the young man cried out in ecstasy. Slade chuckled.

"You…b-bastard…"

"Its not like you didn't enjoy it."

"That's not the point!"

Rocky choked on a piece of broccoli. Slade looked over at him as he pounded on his chest to make it go down.

"You can have a turn next," Slade said with a chuckle.

Rocky swallowed as hard as he could. He frantically shook his head.

"I-I'll pass."

"Then I will fill the bathtub for you," Slade said. "Hot water will help sooth your sore muscles."

Slade left without another word. Rocky slowly looked up at Robin, who was glaring at him.

"I told him no."

Robin snorted. "That's not the point."

"Then why are you mad at me?"

Rocky and Robin stared at each other in dead silence for a long time.

"Because I hate you."

Rocky blinked several times. "I know that, but-"

Robin turned his back on the boy. "Just stay away from Slade. He's mine."

Rocky's eyes widened at hearing this confession. He soon glared.

"Then you can have him you big jerk!" The door slid shut behind Robin, leaving Rocky alone in the kitchen. The boy growled, but stood up and headed out at a slow pace. He used the wall for support whenever he needed it. His whole body ached. Reaching an opened bathroom, Rocky stepped inside and saw that the tub was full of steaming water. Sighing, he closed the door, undressed, and carefully got in. He sat down in the hot water and sighed in content. "This isn't so bad I guess."

Rocky closed his eyes and smiled.

_'I could get used to this.'_

* * *

"Well, I've arranged everything," Bruce said, who had changed into Batman. "I have asked Superman to keep an eye on Gotham for me while we are away. Are you ready to go back to Jump City?"

Lydia nodded, her tail swishing back and forth. "Yes, I am ready."

Batman smiled. "Then let us return to the Batcave." Lydia followed Batman out of the mansion and to the cave. They stopped outside a jet. "I hope you don't mind flying."

Lydia blushed slightly. "Not too fond, but I am ready, yes."

Nodding, Batman opened the hatch. They got inside and buckled up. Batman started the jet and then they took off down a runway.

"Destination: Jump City, California," Batman said to the console.

_"Yes, Master Wayne," _a female's voice said from the speaker.

Lydia's eyes widened when a bright white light filled the narrowing space. They soon flew out into the day light, heading west for Jump City.


	8. Chapter 8

In the year 2020, Slade and Robin, the two lovers of evil, want all Super Heroes dead, even the infamous Batman. But new Super Heroes arise and try to stop their evil plan. Will these new Heroes succeed, or will they perish?

Disclaimer: ((See Chapter 1)) Doctor Maggaday (Mog-ah-day), Tay, and Tyki belongs to SladinForever. Do not steal them, please. Thank you

**Chino_the_Ferret and SladinForever**

* * *

Something was wrong. Ever since Lydia had been woken up by Alfred, her back throbbed. It didn't help that she was in a slightly cramped jet with the Dark Knight. She also had a headache. Maybe it was from her breakfast, the headache. That didn't explain the back pain though. She closed her eyes and tried to nap, but something flashed in her mind. Her eyes shot open. Her heart was racing at what she had seen.

"H-How much longer?" she asked.

Batman glanced at her and frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Lydia looked at him. "I think Rocky and I have this bond. I saw things I didn't want to see."

Batman's eyes narrowed. "Such as…"

* * *

Everything had been fine this morning, so why was everything hurting now? Rocky felt pain shoot through his back. His heart was racing as fear gripped him. He felt blood trailing down his back. He clutched at his head, his claws piercing him. The boy whimpered. The door slid open.

"Stay in there much longer and you'll start to-" Robin stopped, his eyes widening. "What did you do?"

Rocky growled in pain. "I-I didn't d-do a-anything."

Pain sheered through Rocky's back again. He screamed in pain. Sighing, Robin approached him and examined the damage. His wounds had reopened. Reaching into his belt, Robin pulled out a syringe and stabbed the boy in the back, draining the fluid into his veins. The pain soon subsided.

"Better now?" Rocky was breathing heavily. He swallowed hard. "Answer me, brat." Something cut harshly in the back of Rocky's mind. Robin's eyes widened when the boy's body went stiff and he fell over sideways. "H-Hey! Stop fucking around and get out of the water." Rocky didn't move. He was unconscious. Robin sweat dropped. "You little bastard." Reaching down, Robin got his hands underneath Rocky's wet armpits and pulled him back up. The kid was heavier than all get out. Robin stood up, trying to bring him up out of the tub. He managed to get him up halfway, but he lost his balance and fell over backwards. They both fell to the floor, the boy laying on top of Robin. "Stupid, little-"

"It seems my theory was correct."

Robin tilted his head back to see Slade, upside down, behind him. At this angle he was frowning, but if he looked up right, he was actually smirking. Robin growled.

"Shut up and get him off me!"

Shaking his head in amusement, Slade walked over and easily picked Rocky up into his arms. Robin rolled over and pushed himself up. Slade frowned.

"What happened?"

Robin dusted himself off. "His wounds reopened. I numbed the pain and then he fell unconscious seconds after." Robin folded his arms over his chest. "And what theory?"

Slade chuckled. "You should know perfectly well."

Embarrassment crossed Robin's face. "I do not-!"

Slade leaned closer to Robin's face. "Admit it, Robin; you want him just as much as I do."

Robin glared at him. "Why would I want a stupid brat like him for?"

Slade leaned back. "You should stop denying your true feelings, Robin. I don't mind sharing."

Robin growled, his teeth clenched. "I don't want him!"

Robin stormed past Slade in anger. The door slid shut. The villain looked down at the boy in his arms.

"He'll change his mind," Slade said with a smirk. "I assure you."

Rocky, of course, didn't reply. Leaning down, Slade kissed him on the lips passionately.

* * *

Batman was appalled. "That boy doesn't deserve that kind of torture," he said angrily. "Now, more than ever, we need to save him. Are you prepared, Lydia?"

The girl nodded, determination on her face. "And I will personally kill Slade myself. He's not human, he's a monster." Lydia leaned back and folded her arms over her chest. She felt tears trickle down her cheeks. "Rocky, please be careful."

Batman laid a reassuring hand on Lydia's shoulder. They were silent for a while.

"We'll be in Jump City in two hours," he said eventually. "And we will save him with our lives."

Looking at Batman, Lydia nodded.

"Okay."

And that was all it took…

* * *

_"He was a pain in the ass to capture, but we finally got him, Boss."_

_A tall, black-haired man wearing a long, scientist coat stood in front of Tay, who had the white wolf pup, unconscious, in a small cage. He set it down on the operating table. The scientist opened the door and pulled the pup out. Tay took the cage and stepped back. The man checked for any injuries or abnormalities. A cruel smile formed on his lips._

_"You and your team did an excellent job, Tay," the man said with a slight Russian accent. "He will be the perfect weapon. Now, go out, and find me a fox worth turning. You will be paid double upon your return."_

_Tay beamed. "I will not let you down, sir! Good luck!"_

_Turning, Tay left the large room full of surgical tools and machines, the door closing behind him. The man soon got to work._

* * *

_"Rocky, I want you to meet someone that is just like you. He's two years younger than you. I want you to teach him how to use his powers. He's going to be like your little brother. I want you to take care of him. Do you understand?"_

_The black-haired man stood in between two children, one twelve the other ten. Rocky was four-foot-eleven. He had short, white-spiked hair and dark blue eyes. The other boy was four-foot-two. His hair was short, flaming red. He had one blue eye and one green eye. Rocky's eyes were narrowed in slight annoyance, but he nodded._

_"Yes, sir."_

_The man patted the boy's shoulder and then left the two together. Rocky stared at his 'brother', a small growl forming in his throat._

_"Just so you know, I won't be here much longer. I plan on breaking out of this shit hole when I get the chance." He pushed the younger boy aside when he walked past him. "Train by yourself."_

_The twelve-year-old stared blankly after him. "Yes, brother."_

_Rocky ignored the boy and pushed open the door. It slammed shut behind him. Rocky didn't want a brother; he wanted his real family. They had been killed on the orders of the man that created him. That's why he had to get out and live a normal life. Rocky already knew what he had to do._

* * *

_"But, Rocky, you can't! They'll just hunt you down and bring you back!"_

_Rocky and his younger 'brother' walked towards the front door of the giant laboratory facility. Rocky was thirteen while his brother was just turning eleven._

_"I can and I will," Rocky said angrily. "I don't need to be here."_

_"Then take me with you!"_

_Rocky stopped and turned to his brother. "Sorry, Tyki. I have to go on this alone. Maybe one day I'll come back when I'm older and stronger and destroy this place while breaking everyone free from here. We were not meant to be turned into half humans or tamed." Rocky paused as the alarms continued to blare. "I'm sorry, Tyki. You may not be my blood brother, but this past year has made me realize that you are like the brother I never had. I will miss you, but one day, I'll come back for you. I promise."_

_Tears formed in Tyki's eyes. "But, Rocky-"_

_"They're over here! Get them!"_

_Rocky looked over Tyki's shoulder and saw the shadows of guards and other scientists coming down the hall. He looked back at his brother._

_"I will find you; one day."_

_Rocky hugged Tyki briefly before turning to the giant, metal doors. Forming fire in his hands, he threw it at one, causing it to blow off its hinges. The humans had arrived and were firing their weapons. Tyki turned into his fox form and bolted to avoid the guards' fire. Rocky easily dodged bullets as he ran out. The guards chased after him into the woods. Turning into his white wolf form, the boy ran for his life. A bullet whizzed past his ear, almost shooting it off. One grazed his back, but he kept running._

_"He's getting away!"_

_Rocky looked over his shoulder briefly. At least ten guards with guns were chasing him. They were getting farther and farther away the faster he ran. Looking back ahead, his eyes widened. Rocky slid to a stop, his eyes wide. He backed down from the adult male wolf in front of him. The wolf heard a gun go off. Looking up, he saw the guards. The new wolf growled._

_"Get behind me." The wolf stepped past Rocky. The boy turned halfway to see what he would do. His eyes widened when balls of ice formed around his head. "Once my ice hits them, they will instantly freeze. Don't let me hit you."_

_"O-Okay."_

_The guards slid to a stop and fired their guns at the wolf. He threw his balls of ice, the bullets freezing and falling to the forest floor. He fired more at the men. He managed to hit five while the rest ran for their lives. The frozen guards fell and shattered into several pieces. The wolf growled._

_"Damn humans, the lot of them."_

_Rocky soon relaxed. "That was brilliant. How did you do that?"_

_The wolf looked over his shoulder. "Those humans work for Doctor Maggaday. His scientists created me."_

_Rocky's eyes widened. "I just escaped from the Doc. But __he created me, not other scientists." He paused. "He always said I was special to him."_

_The wolf snorted. "We are not special. We were created to fight in wars and to kill innocent lives. We are monsters."_

_Rocky's ears fell back. "I don't think you're a monster. I think you're awesome."_

_The wolf smiled. "I only did it to protect others, that's all. But I must be off. I am a loner and don't have the time or the patience to look after you again. Make sure you take care of yourself."_

_The wolf turned around and walked off. Rocky stared after him. He was going to follow, but something hit him in the back of the head, hard. He fell onto his stomach. He turned back into his human form. He fell unconscious, blood dripping down his neck._

* * *

_"That was the lamest story I have ever heard!"_

_"Well excuse me for not telling good bed time stories like you can."_

_"That's not the point, love!"_

_Rocky's eyes stirred behind his lids. He groaned at the pain in the back of his head. He tried to get up, but he became dizzy and fell back down. His head was bandaged and had stopped bleeding, but it still hurt._

_"Wh__…__Wh-Where am I?"_

_"Oh look! The little white wolf is awake. Can we play with him now, mother?"_

_"Sky, he still needs rest. And besides, your father and I have first dibs."_

_Rocky was so confused. What was this voice talking about? He looked up and saw four wolves, two adults and two teens, talking to each other. There was two males and two females. Rocky sniffed the air and smelled the worst scent around the wolves. He did a double take when he also scented humans on them. He recognized the father as the wolf who said he was a loner. Had the wolf lied?_

_"I-I thought you said-"_

_The father laughed. "Jesus boy, you're gullible! I merely saved you to get you here."_

_"Wh-What?" Rocky suddenly became scared. "Why? Wh-What do you w-want with me?"_

* * *

Rocky bolted up in bed and into someone's arms.

"Well this is awkward." It was Robin. Rocky was in a cold sweat, his breathing irregular. He rested his forehead against the man's chest. "Something wrong?"

Rocky closed his eyes. "I don't…I don't know."

Robin looked down at him. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Realizing Robin was holding him, Rocky quickly pulled out of his arms and looked at him.

"I keep having dreams of a past I don't even know about." Robin's eyes didn't widen in surprise, but he was surprised to hear this. "Are my lost memories coming back or something?"

Robin shrugged. "Hard to say. You could ask Slade."

Rocky glared at him. "I would rather not," he said annoyed. Rocky paused. "What are you even doing in here?"

Robin snorted. "You're in Slade's and my bed. It pisses me off to be honest. I mean, what's wrong with your bed, hm?"

Frowning, Rocky looked at his lap. "I was unconscious. How was I supposed to tell him I wanted to be in my room?"

Robin just stared blankly at him as he stood up. "I suppose so."

Turning around, the man left. Rocky sighed.

"You can't be satisfied with my answers can you?"

Flopping over onto his side, Rocky closed his eyes and attempted to go back to bed. Meanwhile, Batman and Lydia were still in the air. They were just passing the border of California.

"Lydia; we're almost there."

Lydia nodded in understanding. About half an hour later, Batman descended down into a forest clearing. The trees moved around dangerously at the sudden change of the air. The jet hummed a few seconds longer before stopping completely. Batman turned off the engine and opened the hatch as he and Lydia unbuckled their seat belts. Lydia jumped out and looked around, breathing in the fresh air of her home.

"Boy I missed this place," she said quietly.

Batman stepped up to her. "Lead the way, Lydia."

Nodding, Lydia sniffed the air and tried to find Rocky's scent. They headed towards the city in silence. It was dark out, so no one would be awake or out and about. The duo soon reached a Wayne Enterprises building, where a stale scent of Lydia's friend was lingering.

"Okay, if I remember right, Slade's hideout is east from this building," Lydia said to herself, but loud enough for Batman to hear. Looking to her right, she sniffed the air and nodded. "This way. I can smell the bay."

Batman nodded and followed Lydia. After ten minutes of silent walking, they found the docks. Looking out, Lydia saw the ruined Titans Tower. Batman's eyes narrowed at it.

"It looks destroyed."

Lydia nodded sadly. "You're correct. I think the Titans were killed there."

"Where's the hideout?"

Lydia sniffed the air and looked around again. She shuddered at the nasty scent she had picked up. Holding her nose with her right arm, she pointed with her finger on her left hand.

"This way." Batman followed Lydia as she led the way. They soon reached an old abandoned building, the rancid scent even stronger than before. She had smelled it once before, making her shudder. "Th-They're all here. You're lucky you can't smell the scent like I can."

Batman looked at her. "What scent?"

Lydia didn't reply. She approached the door and placed her twitching ear to it. Everything seemed quiet. Carefully grasping the handle, the were-tiger turned and slowly pushed it open. She peered her head around the door frame and sniffed the air. She shuddered again. Looking back, Lydia motioned Batman to follow quietly into the dark compound. They slowly entered. Lydia looked around and adjusted her eyes to the darkness.

"Can you see?" she asked Batman in a whisper.

"My mask has night vision, yes."

Nodding, Lydia sniffed the air and found Rocky's scent. It smelled a little different than before, but she ignored it for now. They carefully made it down to a hall. Sidling around the corner, Lydia saw a hallway with doors on either side. She shuddered again; the strong scent was down that way.

"Follow me," Lydia whispered.

They silently made their way down the hall. After going down several halls, she found Rocky's scent. Lydia smiled a bit, glad to know that Slade and Robin were the ones giving off the nasty scent of sex and not Rocky. They stopped outside a door that smelled a lot like her friend. Stepping up to it, the door slid silently open, revealing a large dark room beyond. Lydia stepped inside and approached a king-sized bed with blood red satin sheets covering a body that she couldn't make out too well from her position. Her and Batman went farther into the room. Upon seeing who was in the bed, Lydia smiled and walked up beside it. She looked down at a sleeping Rocky. Crouching over the edge of the bed, Lydia shook his shoulder.

"Rocky," she whispered. "Rocky?" The boy's eyes stirred. "Rocky, please wake up." The boy grumbled and rolled over. Batman stood at the foot of the bed. He stared at the two friends in silence. He didn't see or hear the tall, dark figure behind him. Lydia's eyes widened slightly at seeing his face so close to hers. His eyes soon fluttered open. Lydia smiled. "Rocky…"

The boy looked up and saw Lydia. His eyes widened. Bolting up, he backed farther against the headboard.

"It's y-!" Rocky stopped, his eyes wide in fear. "Master-!"

The light suddenly came on. Batman and Lydia spun around to see Slade standing angrily in the doorway.

"Well if it isn't the tiger brat and the Batman," he said, stepping farther into the room. Batman whipped out a bat-a-rang and held it in a throwing position. Lydia unsheathed her claws. "How precious; you came to save a boy who doesn't even know you." Lydia growled. "By coming here, you have both sealed your fate." Slade pulled out a bo staff and extended it at his side. "Who should I kill first?"

Growling, Lydia shouted, "_I'm_ going to be the one that kills _you_!"

Lydia instantly leaped into action, her claws ready to tear Slade's throat out. The villain jumped back and blocked a clawed hand. Lydia pushed it down and came back with another swipe with her free hand. Slade moved his head to the side to avoid the claws. He pulled his staff free from Lydia's hand and threw it towards his other side behind his back. He easily caught the staff and aimed the end for the girl's head. Lydia was knocked to the side after a harsh blow to the head. She growled and caught her balance. Batman threw his bird-a-rang, which the villain deflected easily. He jabbed the end at the Bat's abdomen, hitting its mark. Batman doubled over and was quickly hit in the face. He flew back and crashed into the bed hanging post, turning over and landing on his stomach. Rocky jumped out of bed despite his injuries and ran behind Slade. He stopped right inside the door. Lydia growled angrily at the villain.

"You obviously don't know me very well," Slade said. "I cannot d-"

"What the fuck are you d-?" Robin stopped dead in his tracks after pushing Rocky aside. He watched as Batman stood up and turned around to face them. "Bruce?"

Batman's eyes widened. "Robin…"

Slade chuckled. "Your old mentor has come to die, Robin."

Rocky looked around at everyone. Who were these two new people? He had seen the girl before, in his dreams, but he didn't know her name. He was so confused.

Lydia growled. "I already told you; the only one dying tonight is you!"

Lydia attacked Slade, who turned to face her seconds before she struck with her claws. The villain jumped back and held his staff up in defense. Whipping out his own bo staff, Robin leaped forward and attacked Batman. Rocky watched as the people fought ruthlessly. He saw Slade knock Lydia to the floor by the night table. She crashed head first into the wall. The girl became disoriented and she groaned. Rocky stepped back and growled.

"Who the Hell are you people?"

Robin and Batman weren't listening. They continued fighting each other. Retracting his staff and putting it away, Slade turned around and ran towards Rocky. Lydia looked up and saw the villain grabbing her friend with one arm. She jumped up and growled.

"Rocky!" Lydia ran after them. Rocky tried pushing himself out of Slade's grip, but it was too strong. "Let go of him!" Reaching into his utility belt, Slade pulled out three smoke bombs and threw them at Lydia's feet. The girl stopped and coughed as smoke billowed out and into her lungs. She stepped back a few times until she met fresh air. Once the smoke cleared, Slade and Rocky were gone. The girl growled angrily. "Rocky!"

Slade ran into an empty room, the door sliding shut and locking behind him. He practically threw Rocky to the cold, metal floor. The villain placed his ear to the door and heard someone run right past. Rocky dragged his body towards the far wall.

"Wh-Who were those people?" he asked, confused. Slade slowly turned to face him. "I've seen that girl in my dreams. I keep seeing things that I don't remember. What is happening to me?"

Slade approached him. Rocky scrambled back and bumped into the wall. His master crouched in front of him.

"It seems your memories are returning. It's remarkable, really. The machine I used to erase your memories was supposed to keep them away for eternity."

Rocky's eyes widened. "W-Wait, you… My memories are gone because of you?"

Slade carefully removed his mask and set it aside. "Yes, I erased your memories."

Tears formed in Rocky's eyes. "B-But why?"

Reaching forward, Slade grabbed Rocky's wrist. Sitting down, he pulled the boy to him. He turned him around, making Rocky sit in his lap. The boy struggled.

"Because you asked me to."

Slade teasingly stroked Rocky's thigh. The boy clenched his eyes tight and growled.

"S-Stop it; please." Rocky gasped. "Nngh!"

Slade started to slowly massage the boy's crotch with his large hand. Rocky whimpered.

"Without me, your past would have continued to haunt you," Slade said. A strangled moan escaped Rocky's throat. "You wanted all of them gone and that is precisely what I did." Leaning closer to his ear, the villain added in a seductive whisper, "You did it all for me."

Lydia sniffed the air angrily. Where had they gone?

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Lydia spun around after hearing the cry. Her eyes widened.

"ROCKY!" Lydia ran back the way she came. Reaching the door with Rocky's scent, she clawed at it with her claws. After a few hard hits, the door slid open and she jumped inside. "Rocky-!" His name hardly left her lips. Slade had one arm wrapped around Rocky's neck as he leaned back against the wall. The boy's face was flushed red. All color drained from Lydia's face when she saw what the villain was doing to her friend. Tears formed in her eyes. "Stop!" Rocky bit back a moan. "You're hurting him!"

Slade chuckled. "He seems to enjoy it."

Lydia growled, her eyes still wide in shock. "That's because-!" Unable to help himself, Rocky's hips bucked farther into Slade's hand. He was panting hot air. "STOP IT!"

Slade slowed his pumps to a stop as he chuckled. Rocky moaned at the loss of contact. His groin was aching. He whimpered.

"F-Finish it," he said, his voice strained. "I-It hurts."

"Rocky, don't let him! You can fight your-!" Lydia stopped her sentence short. The boy couldn't take it anymore. "Rocky…"

Slade grabbed Rocky's hand and helped him masturbate. Lydia couldn't understand it. Why was Rocky allowing this monster to hurt him?

"It's hard to fight hormones, Lydia," Slade said. "He can't help himself. He needs me."

Lydia was about to protest, but a sharp blow to the head made her fall flat on her face, unconscious. Robin stood in the doorway, his bo staff in hand. He stared expressionlessly at Slade, who still had his hand in between Rocky's thighs. The younger man sighed.

"It's probably too cramped," he said, turning his back on them. Rocky moaned. "Batman is unconscious in our room."

Without another word, Robin left, the door sliding shut behind him.

* * *

Rocky had cried for the rest of the night, only managing to sleep for two hours. He felt like shit. His master had taken away all of his memories because the boy told him to do it. He still didn't know what his dreams of an unknown past was trying to tell him. Were his memories coming back? If so, how? Was there something giving his memories back? He couldn't figure out the answers to his questions. And he had heard the name 'Lydia' before. That's what Slade had called that girl. He didn't know what to do.

"We might have to use the machine on him again," Robin said at the breakfast table, acting like Rocky wasn't there. "Otherwise all of his memories could come back faster than The Flash himself."

"That may be true, but we will wait and see if the process evolves in the next few days," Slade said. "In the meantime, Lydia and Batman need to be disposed of."

An idea suddenly entered Rocky's mind. He carefully looked up at the two men.

"Why not just make them suffer by keeping them here? I mean, could they be of use to you?"

Looking at him, Slade chuckled. "If they die, and you do by chance get your memories back, then you would have no where else to go but here. They _are_ of no use to me." Rocky looked back at his plate. Tears formed in his eyes. He flinched when Slade rested a hand on his shoulder. "And Rocky…" The boy looked at him. "…You will be the one that kills the girl."

Rocky's eyes widened. He quickly jumped back out of his chair, his body shaking. Tears streamed down his face.

"I-I can't! If I know her from my past, a-and I get my memories back, I wouldn't be able to live with myself!" Slade stood up. Rocky stepped back. "Don't make me kill someone I obviously know! Please!"

The boy didn't see Slade move. His arm was harshly pinned to the wall by the man's hand on his wrist. Rocky closed his eyes shut tight, shaking in fear.

"You will kill the girl," Slade said sternly. "You will continue to do everything I say. If you disobey me, you will not like the consequences. Do I make myself clear?" Rocky whimpered. "Answer me, boy!"

Robin's eyes widened. Rocky had clawed Slade in the chest so hard that the man was knocked off his feet. He crashed into the floor, his chest bleeding. Robin looked up at Rocky, who was growling. His fangs were clenched so hard that blood ran down his chin and dripped to the floor. Slade pushed himself up off the floor.

"I will not kill for you! I will not listen to you! And I want my life back!" Tears streamed down his face. "I don't want to kill anyone!"

Closing his eyes, Rocky looked down at the floor, tears dripping heavily to the floor. Slade started to advance, but Robin stood and spoke up.

"I'll handle it, Slade."

Rocky looked up at him and growled. "Shut up you stupid prick!"

Robin stopped and glared at him. "Calm down. I will not be talked to that way."

"Then shut up and leave me alone!" Robin was having trouble keeping his anger in check. Everyone was silent, much to Rocky's relief. He soon calmed down and became weak in the knees. He fell, trying to steady his breathing. "I…I'm sorry. Please, I just…" Rocky rested his forehead on the floor. "I'm sorry."

Slade slowly and carefully approached the boy. Getting down to his level, the villain rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Stop crying, get up, and be ready for your mission. You can kill her and you will. I will be there with you. Do you understand me?"

Rocky slowly looked up, his face wet with tears. He sniffed.

"Yes master."


	9. Chapter 9

In the year 2020, Slade and Robin, the two lovers of evil, want all Super Heroes dead, even the infamous Batman. But new Super Heroes arise and try to stop their evil plan. Will these new Heroes succeed, or will they perish?

Disclaimer: ((See Chapter 1))

**Chino_the_Ferret** **and SladinForever

* * *

**

Lydia sighed heavily as she sat cross-legged on the floor in a cage that was a bigger than the previous one. She had her arms folded over her chest, her right pointer finger tapping her left arm. The were-tiger couldn't believe she was in the same mess again. She even had the headache.

"Dammit! Why can't I ever use more than one sense at a time when fighting?"

Lydia suddenly jumped in surprise when the door to the room slid open. Looking over, she saw Slade and Rocky entering the room, the boy in front. The girl stood up and glared at them.

"Let me out of here so that I can kill you," she told Slade angrily.

The villain snorted. "Your efforts would be futile, my dear. I can see that you can't sense my immortality."

Lydia's eyes widened. "You…You're-"

"I will never die, but you can," Slade said.

After glaring at the villain for a few seconds longer, Lydia reverted her eyes down to look at Rocky, who had an emotionless look on his face.

"So you're going to kill me, is that it?" she asked angrily. Rocky's eyes narrowed in sadness. "And there's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

Rocky blinked back tears. "He's not giving me a choice," he said calmly. "I'm sorry."

Lydia growled lightly. "You have all the choices in the world. You can't let him win."

"He already has," Slade said. "And to make sure he does what he is told, I am not leaving here. The second you are out of the picture, the second he can kill the Bat." The villain chuckled, sending a shiver down Rocky's spine. "Once I have my way with him first."

Lydia growled. "You sick bastard! Do you fuck anything that moves?"

Slade chuckled. "Trust me; he will be too weak to even bat an eyelash."

Lydia couldn't believe this… "I don't care what happens to me, just leave Batman alone! Please!"

Unfolding his arms, Slade ignored Lydia and placed his hand on Rocky's shoulder.

"Make sure you burn her to death, apprentice."

Slade pushed Rocky towards the cage. The boy almost lost his balance. He stood up straight and raised his right arm. Fire formed around it. Rocky stared at Lydia in silence for a long time. Soon his arm shook, the thought of slowly killing Lydia preventing him from firing. Tears did not form in his eyes. Lydia continued to glare at him, almost daring him to throw fire at her. He slowly lowered his arm, the fire dissipating. His arm returned to his side, his shoulders slumped, and he sighed.

"I can't do it. I really can't." Lydia's mouth opened partly at hearing this. "I will do anything you want as long as she can stay alive." He paused. "I can't kill her."

Everyone was silent for almost a minute.

"_Anything?_"

Turning halfway, Rocky looked at Slade, his expression blank.

"Yes."

Slade was hoping for that. He smirked behind his mask. "You do realize that by agreeing on this, I can make you do anything and everything I want."

Lydia growled; she knew where this was going.

"That's what you want, isn't it?" Rocky asked. "Everything? Only God knows you're a greedy bastard. As long as she gets to live, I don't care what happens to me." Rocky looked away and down at the floor. "If she is my friend, then I can't kill her; it would be too painful."

Lydia's ears drooped. For the sake of her life, Rocky would do anything, even give Slade everything he wanted; mind, body, and soul. This made Lydia sad.

"Rocky, just-"

He looked up at her. "I've made up my mind. For the sake of keeping you alive, I will endure everything he throws at me. I may not remember you, but I know that we were, _are_, friends. And friends don't go around killing friends. That's why I can't do it." Rocky paused. "I'm sorry."

Lydia and Rocky stared silently at each other for a while before Slade broke the silence.

"I will allow this, apprentice, but you must agree to my terms as well." Darkness crossed Rocky's face. "I have microscopic machines called probes. If they are injected into her body, they will attach themselves to her blood cells. If you disobey, even the smallest request, then they will annihilate her, Rocky." After stepping up behind him and holding a hand to his neck, Slade added, "and I will make you watch." Lydia growled again. "Do we have a deal?"

Rocky's eyes slowly closed. "Yes…master." Tears formed in Lydia's eyes then. Rocky opened his eyes to look at her. "Don't worry about me; I'll be okay."

Slade chuckled in his ear. "Good boy."

* * *

After the probes had been injected into her blood stream, Lydia was literally tossed outside like a filthy cat. She landed face-first into the concrete. Growling, she pushed herself up and rolled over. She saw Rocky staring at her from the slowly closing doorway. Tears finally streamed down her face when he was out of sight. Now she was truly alone in the dark world she lived in. Standing up, she turned around and sniffed.

"I will find a way to get rid of these probes," she said to herself quietly as she headed back towards the city. "I won't let that sick monster hurt you again."

Meanwhile, Robin was staring expressionlessly at Batman, who was curled up in his own cage, his cape stained with blood. The man's body shook and he had several coughing fits with blood spraying out past bloody lips.

"You always were pathetic, Bruce," Robin said out loud. "Only pathetic fools deserve to die."

Batman coughed violently again. "R-Richard, d-don't say things l-like that. Wh-What would your p-p-parents…s-say?"

Robin growled. "They're dead Bruce; they wouldn't say anything! And don't bring them into this!"

"Rich-"

"And don't fucking call me that! Or I'll-!" The door behind Robin suddenly slid open. He spun around to see Slade entering the room with Rocky by his side. He glared at them. "If anyone deserves to kill this piece of trash, then it should be me!"

Slade chuckled. "Oh don't worry, Robin; you will be able to kill him, but I have unfinished business to take care of with your former mentor first. If you will take Rocky back to his room, and by the time you get back, I will be finished. Now both of you; go." Growling loudly, Robin stalked towards Rocky, grabbing his arm as he passed him. The boy managed to pull his arm free. He followed Robin out, the door sliding shut behind them. After waiting a few seconds, Slade approached the cage door and unlocked it. He stepped inside and approached Batman. Reaching down, he grabbed a firm hold on his cape and dragged him out. Slade threw Bruce against a wall. The man slumped towards the bottom, his arms lying beside him. Slade stopped in front of him and folded his arms over his chest. "We meet again, Mr. Wayne. It has been a while, _hasn't it_?"

Batman opened his cowled eyes to glare at the villain. "Y-You will pay f-for brainwashing m-my s-son, Wilson."

Slade chuckled. "I didn't know love was a brainwashing mechanism, Bruce," he said smugly. "Robin enjoys every minute. You're just jealous because I was able to get him under first."

"Th-That's a lie a-a-and you know i-it."

Getting on one knee in front of him, Slade smirked. "Don't tell me you've never wondered what it would be like, Bruce," he said mockingly. "Haven't you ever thought of taking Robin under one night and doing what you will with him? Never thought of feeling his muscles tighten around you? Because I have, Bruce, and it's the best feeling I've ever felt. He tastes and _feels_ delicious Bruce. You will never be able to experience that once he kills you." Reaching up, Slade removed his mask and set it beside him. Leaning over Batman's body, he whispered into his ear. "Robin belongs to me, Bruce. He will _always_ be mine." Leaning back, Slade smirked at him. "Admit it Bruce; every night you lied awake and thought to yourself, 'One day I will fuck that boy senseless'. Just say it and I might let you live."

Batman growled in anger and pain. "Y-You're a b-bastard…W-Wilson."

Slade chuckled. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Bruce."

The door slid open again. Robin walked inside, a glare plastered on his face.

"Can I kill him now?" he asked angrily.

Standing up, Slade turned towards Robin. "Yes, you can." Slade approached him. "But stop sulking, or you won't get your reward."

Wrapping his hands around the ex-hero's neck, the villain passionately kissed him. Robin allowed his tongue to enter his mouth and massage his own. Batman tried to move his body, but it was becoming heavy. Ending the kiss, Slade patted Robin's shoulder and walked away, needing to see his new toy.

* * *

Rocky was curled on his bed, his head resting against the headboard. His eyes were halfway closed as the depression continued to sink in. Tears formed.

"Stop crying." Rocky slowly looked over to see Slade standing halfway in the room. The boy's tears vanished. "That's better."

Looking away, Rocky closed his eyes. "If you came to fuck me, then do it already," he said rather calmly. "I want to sleep sometime today."

Slade chuckled. "You can wait until after Robin. Unless of course I make you join us."

Rocky's heart skipped a beat. He shivered. "I wouldn't be able to refuse."

Slade approached his bedside. "Naturally." The villain stared down at his new pet. Rocky didn't dare open his eyes. "I will allow a day's rest," he said eventually, "but you will come willingly to me tonight, _won't you?_"

Rocky opened his eyes part way. "Yes master."

"Good boy."

Turning on his heel, Slade left the room, Rocky's door sliding shut and locking. After a few seconds of silence, tears finally streamed down his cheeks. He clenched his eyes shut tight and started to sob. He curled up the best he could and cried himself to sleep, his fate playing over and over in his dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

In the year 2020, Slade and Robin, the two lovers of evil, want all Super Heroes dead, even the infamous Batman. But new Super Heroes arise and try to stop their evil plan. Will these new Heroes succeed, or will they perish?

Disclaimer: ((See Chapter 1))

* * *

Days had passed since Slade injected Lydia with the nanoprobes. Rocky would wake up at five each morning, had breakfast for half an hour, and then went off to training with Slade and sometimes Robin. When the younger man fought him, he would ruthlessly attack and prevent Rocky from reacting fast enough. That man truly hated him with a passion.

"Are you always this weak, stupid brat?" Robin asked as he held his staff to a fallen Rocky's throat.

The boy glared and growled at him. "If you would lay off for two seconds," he said angrily.

Robin suddenly blocked Rocky's airways with the butt end of his staff.

"In real combat no one will give you a break! Stop being so weak!"

Robin pulled the staff away and then swung it at the side of Rocky's head. The boy rolled across the floor. Getting back to his feet, he jumped back to dodge the staff again. Growing out his claws, he swiped several times at Robin's staff, trying to knock it from his hands. The man swung his staff and knocked the hands away. Rocky spun around in a roundhouse kick. Robin held his staff in front of him to block. After breaking the weapon in half, Rocky came back with a claw to the man's face. Robin raised his arm, the claws piercing into his skin. Pushing the arm down, Rocky aimed his other clawed hand at his face. Robin didn't have time to dodge this one.

The man flew off to the side and crashed into the floor. Getting onto his hands and feet, Rocky dug his claws into the floor and took off, baring his fangs at Robin. The man rolled over and raised his arms up in defense right as Rocky pounced on him, his claws ready to shred him into pieces. After morphing into his full wolf form, Rocky bit into the man's arm and jerked his head around in attempts to pull it clean off. Robin pushed his feet into the wolf's stomach, but the boy's anthro form was too heavy.

"You l-little-" With as much strength that he could muster, Robin rolled over and had Rocky pinned underneath him. The wolf turned back into his human form after releasing his arm. Robin pinned the boy's arms to the floor and growled at him. "The day Slade no longer needs you, I'll personally shoot you myself!" Lifting his left knee, Robin brought it down on Rocky's crotch. The boy cried out in immense pain. Robin got to his feet and glared down at the writhing boy. "You're pathetic. You can't beat me in a fight. Why do you even bother trying?"

Rocky rolled over onto his hands and knees, tears streaming down his face.

"I have no fucking choice!" Rocky screamed. "Slade's making me fight you goddammit! If I don't obey, she'll _die_!" Robin's eyes widened. "Don't you get it?" The man didn't reply as Rocky continued to sob and cry. "All my life I've been through this shit! I may not know every fucking detail, but the dreams are proof enough of my pain!" Rocky rested his forehead on the floor, tears and snot streaming down his face. "I was raped and you don't seem to fucking care! No one cares! NO ONE!"

Unable to take it anymore, Rocky screamed and cried like the frightened and sad boy he was. Robin just stared down at him, his eyes unblinking. He sighed heavily.

"I was raped once," he suddenly blurted out calmly. Rocky stopped screaming as he heard Robin say it. "It was an accident, but still painful." Rocky lifted his head and slowly rolled over, his arms holding him up. "But I learned to get over it and move on." Rocky's watery eyes seemed to dance as he stared at Robin. How could he be so calm? "I know what pain is like. But I didn't let it get me down or destroy me. I mean, look how I turned out?" The boy didn't reply. "Slade was the best thing that ever happened to me."

The two males continued to stare at each other in silence. Rocky sat up and wiped his nose with the back of his arm.

"He may have been for you, but not m-me," he said, sniffing. "Lydia was the best thing that happened to me and then I let her go." Turning around, Rocky headed out. "You have no right to lecture me."

The door slid shut behind the boy, leaving Robin inside alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"AAAH!"

Slade chuckled at the boy leaning back against his naked chest.

"You don't last very long do you?" Rocky was in the villain's lap, fully naked. Sweat was slowly trailing down his heaving chest. His eyes were shut. "Maybe I should change that."

Rocky gritted his teeth and growled. "S-Stop teasing and f-fuck me already… Th-That's…wh-what you w-want, isn't i-it?"

Slade chuckled. "Of course, but Robin is busy. I'd rather wait for him to return." The villain leaned close to his ear. "Besides, you're fun and easy to tease."

Rocky shuddered and let out a soft moan when Slade licked his earlobe.

"I…I-I h-hate…you…" A faint gasp fell from his lips as Slade slid a finger inside of him. He turned his head to the side and panted. The villain added a second finger and continued teasing him. Rocky growled. "S-Stop-" Slade quickly rolled himself and the boy over to get onto their hands and knees. Rocky hung his head in shame. "Nngh!"

Slade chuckled. "Feels good, _doesn't it_?"

Rocky gripped the sheets tightly. "P-Please, just…j-just hurry a-and finish it."

Placing his free hand on Rocky's forehead, Slade pulled him up into a sitting position on his knees and hissed in his ear. "Beg for it."

Rocky growled. "I don't w-want-" The boy let out a small cry when Slade licked his neck and then ravished it with his mouth. "S-Stop-"

Rocky suddenly had the trigger to Lydia's death in his hand. His breathed hitched in his throat and he ceased talking altogether.

"That's a good boy." Rocky hung his head. Slade took the trigger back and placed it back in his belt. He removed his fingers and then shoved Rocky back onto the bed. "We'll finish this later. Robin should be returning soon."

Rocky curled into a naked heap on the bed, his body shaking. Slade got off the bed, turned around, and left the room.

"Dammit," the boy muttered.

Wrapping his arms around his head, Rocky closed his eyes and attempted to sleep.

* * *

"I'm starting to have second thoughts…"

Slade looked over at Robin out of the corner of his eye. "About the boy?"

Robin quickly looked away. "I suppose I pity him," he mumbled. "It's my teenage years all over again."

Slade snorted. "You're turning soft it seems."

"No, I just know his pain."

They were silent for a moment.

"Why do you even care?"

Robin looked back at Slade. "I don't know."

Turning around, Robin headed for the door.

"He will continue to stay here, Robin." The young man stopped right at the door. "And he will continue to do as I say for the safety of the girl."

There was silence after Slade said this. Looking down at the floor, Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, master." Looking back up, Robin walked out of the control room. He entered his and Slade's bedroom and saw Rocky asleep, naked, on the bed. The man walked over to the side and stared down at the boy. He sighed heavily. "Damn brat…"

Rolling him over, Robin picked Rocky up in his arms and left the room, heading for the boy's own. He set him down on his bed once he entered and pulled the covers over him. Without another word, Robin left to do some training.

* * *

Lydia sat alone on a rooftop, one knee propped up to her chest and her other dangling over the side. She had her left arm resting on her knee as her right hand held her left. The were-tiger sighed heavily.

"Pushing me away to save my own life; what a pathetic fool," she whispered to herself, thinking about her one and only friend. She felt so lonely in the big, open world of death and destruction. "You should have killed me and then run away."

Lydia suddenly heard a woman scream. Jumping up, she strained her ears to find the source of the noise.

"Give me your purse, bitch!" Swiftly bounding across rooftops, Lydia found a thug harassing a slightly overweight teenager that wore skimpy clothes. He was trying to pry the large, black purse from her hands. Growling, Lydia leaped down and pounced on the thug. The girl pulled her purse away just in time before the guy lost his balance. He crashed into the alley wall and was trying to pry Lydia's arms off his neck. Making sure her tongue wasn't anywhere near the filthy skin, the were-tiger bit into his collarbone and growled. The thug was screaming in pain and flailing around as he attempted to ram her off next. Lydia jerked her head and heard a loud, satisfying crack coming from the man's collarbone. He screamed in immense pain. "Okay, okay! Let go; _let go_!"

Prying her fangs from his shoulder, Lydia jumped off and kicked him in the small of his back. The thug stumbled forward, regained his balance and then started to run, his hand clutching the broken collarbone and tendon. Lydia growled after him.

"Stupid bastard," she grumbled. Lydia looked around for the poor girl. She appeared out from behind a dumpster, shaking like a leaf. Lydia stepped towards her. "Are you alright?" The girl nodded nervously. The were-tiger's tail swished around. "You should go home and relax, okay?" The girl nodded before turning around and running off. Lydia sighed heavily; the woman hadn't said thank you for the help or anything. "Why do I even bother…?"

She suddenly heard someone snort in amusement behind her.

"Thugs these days; you'd think they'd go after more valuable merchandise." Looking over her shoulder, Lydia saw a five-foot, eight inch dark figure standing in the shadows at the back of the alley. It was a male; the voice told the were-tiger that much. He was leaning back against the back wall, his arms folded over his chest. "Kind of hard to find heroes around here kid. Why not go to Gotham where the rest of the remaining heroes reside?"

Lydia turned around and glared at the dark stranger. "Who the hell are you? What are you doing here? Why didn't you help that poor woman?"

The stranger moved away from the wall and finally revealed himself. The man was clad all in black; gray gloves reached halfway up his forearms; there were red X's on the backs of his hands and one on his chest. He wore a skull mask, which also had an X covering his forehead; one end crossed over his eye. He snorted.

"I'm a thief, that's why," he said, sounding somewhat cocky. The man paused and stared at Lydia's swishing tail. "Anyway, Red X, at your service."

Red performed a mocking bow as he said this. Lydia growled lightly.

"Sorry, not a fan of villains," she said angrily. Lydia turned her back on him. "I'm not in the mood to be around people like you."

Red X watched as Lydia left the alley. Smirking behind his skull mask, the thief followed her; it was becoming dark outside.

"What's wrong little chicky? Had a bad day?"

"More like a bad week," she muttered. "Why are you even following me?" she quickly added in a louder voice.

Pushing a button on his belt, Red X became invisible. Lydia shook her head in annoyance. The thief instantly reappeared a few feet in front of her, making her stop.

"All heroes have been wiped clean of Jump City's streets. Cops hardly stop crime these days. So how is a hero, like yourself, even here?"

Lydia's ears folded down and her tail became lax. "I've lived here for as long as I can remember. My mother died here; taken from me by a heart attack. I was alone for a long time after she died. But about a month ago, I met a boy that became my friend instantly." Lydia paused. Looking back up, she glared at X. "Why am I even telling you this? Leave me alone!"

Lydia pushed Red aside as she passed him. The thief turned to follow her with his gaze. The were-tiger suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. It felt like something cut into the back of her mind. Slowly but surely her body started to glow in patches of orange and red. Falling to her knees, she clutched her aching head with her clawed hands and started to scream. Red X's eyes widened. The thief stepped towards her.

"Hey, kid; are you-?"

"Stay back!" Lydia shouted. "I don't know if these _things_ are contagious!"

Even though Red was a thief, he was overly concerned about this girl he had just met. He felt like he should help her. When he made to move, the orange glow vanished. Dropping her hands onto the sidewalk, Lydia panted. Her body shook since the probes had attacked her from the inside out.

"You okay kid?"

Lydia took a few moments to regain her breath. She slowly stood up and wiped her nose with the back of her arm.

"He must've angered him or something," she said, mostly to herself.

"Who angered who?" Red asked.

Lydia slowly turned around, her eyes filling up with tears. Red X's eyes widened.

"That monster is probably hurting him right now," she said, her tears streaming down her cheeks.

Red shook his head in confusion. "Who are you even talking about, kid?"

"Rocky, my one and only friend."

* * *

Rocky puked up his dinner into the toilet of Slade and Robin's bathroom. The ex-hero stood in the doorway, watching him. The boy almost hadn't made it. He stayed leaning over the toilet, his eyes closed. That damn button had been pushed because of one stupid, little thing…

_Rocky hadn't been feeling good since Slade had given him his "reward"; it disgusted him that much. And it happened to be dinner time when it had happened. He tried to refuse, but was met with a horrible sight; Slade had pushed the trigger. He jumped up out of his seat, fear etched all over his face._

_"No! Stop! Please!"_

_"Then finish eating," Slade said dangerously. "Or your friend dies."_

_"Master, I **can't**! You have to stop; please!"_

_"She only has five seconds left to live." Rocky's eyes widened. Swallowing hard, he sat down and picked up his fork with mashed potatoes covering it. Slade slowly released the button as Rocky continued eating, despite his stomach's protest. "Good boy."_

Rocky opened his eyes and heaved one last time, just a few chunks of potatoes coming up. He coughed at the foul taste in the back of his throat. Clearing it, he spat into the toilet before reaching up to the handle to flush. Robin continued to stare at him as he stood up on shaking legs.

"You know, you need to train your body to hold everything in so shit like this doesn't happen," the young villain said uncaring. Rocky started washing out his mouth with water. "Will you be alright?"

Rocky spat into the sink before looking up at Robin angrily. "Why do you care?"

Robin looked impassive. Wiping his mouth with the back of his arm, Rocky stalked past him and headed for the door.

"Any time now he'll make you push the button." Rocky stopped right after the door opened. He didn't look back. "And when he doesn't take his thumb off yours, she will die and it will be your fault. Remember that."

Rocky stood silently in the doorway a few seconds longer before walking out. The door slid shut behind him. He headed down the hall towards his room. Halfway there, he was passing Slade. The man didn't speak to him. The second they were perfectly side-by-side, Rocky stopped as flashes of the future appeared in his mind. His body shuddered as they replayed in his head. He clenched his teeth as tears formed in his eyes. Luckily Slade was out of sight, so he couldn't hear the boy sob. He bent his knees and clutched his arms painfully as he fell to his knees and cried.

* * *

Red X handed Lydia a turkey sub from Subway. The girl took it and sighed.

"Aren't villains _not _supposed to help heroes?" Lydia asked, opening the sandwich and taking a bit anyway.

Red shrugged. "I don't do the whole joining thing. I don't label myself a hero or a villain. I like being neutral and do things the way I want to do them, you know?" Lydia nodded before taking another bite. Red rested his hands on a dumpster and pulled himself up onto it to stare down at Lydia as she continued eating. "So who put probes in your body?"

Lydia almost choked. How had the thief known about those? Swallowing hard, she looked up at him.

"How do you know about that?"

X leaned back. "A few years back, I snuck into Titans Tower and found all of their records," he said casually. "They put what the probes were and what they did, but never once did they mention who made them. Since you have the same problem, I assumed you would know."

Lydia looked down at her lap, lowering her sandwich. "I don't want to talk about it. All I know is that I need to find a way to overcome the probes and save my best friend."

Red stared at Lydia in silence. He had been reluctant to get the food for her and now he was reluctant to help her with her problem. The thief didn't like to play the hero. He was tempted to leave the girl there, alone and possibly cold, but there was something about her that made him have second thoughts.

"If I help you, what are you willing to give to me in return?"

Lydia looked up at Red, confused. "You're going to help me?"

Pushing down with his hands, Red stood up on the dumpster and folded his arms over his chest. Lydia had to strain her neck up in order to see him.

"Only if you give me something in return. And in fact, you owe me something for the sandwich. I'm willing to help you for a price."

Lydia suddenly glared at Red. She didn't know all that much about human language in terms of slang, but she understood his implied tone.

"What do you take me for; a whore?" she asked angrily.

Red was silent for a split second but then he laughed. "That's not what I meant," he said, jumping down. "Besides, I'm more into a little birdie, not a tiger."

Lydia sighed loud and heavy. "Why am I always surrounded by gay men?" The were-tiger's eyes were closed as she leaned her head back. Red was trying to hold back a chuckle. Lydia opened her eyes to look at him. "Wait, when you say birdie, what do you mean?"

Red chuckled. "The kid that owned the suit before I stole it out from under his nose. The hottest hero if I ever saw one. Not that you aren't hot or anything, but I prefer men." Lydia glared. Red just chuckled. "Sadly he dropped off the face of the planet, so I haven't seen him in ten years at the most. But if I came face-to-face with him again, he won't know what hit him; if you catch my drift."

Lydia shuddered. "That's disgusting," she muttered. Lydia stood up and dropped the sandwich; her appetite had gotten lost again. "Sorry, Red X, or whoever you said you were, I have to find an antidote and save my friend." Lydia headed out of the alley. "I'll find a way on my own."

Red watched Lydia walk around with her head hanging. He smirked behind his mask.

"I'll be seeing you around, kid."

Pushing the button on his belt, Red X vanished into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

In the year 2020, Slade and Robin, the two lovers of evil, want all Super Heroes dead, even the infamous Batman. But new Super Heroes arise and try to stop their evil plan. Will these new Heroes succeed, or will they perish?

Disclaimer: ((See Chapter 1))

Chino_the_Ferret wrote the fight scene between Lydia and Cheshire and she did a lovely job; please give her some love :)

* * *

Several days had gone by since the probes had attacked Lydia. She walked around aimlessly, helping people out when a problem arose. The were-tiger hadn't seen the thief Red X since he talked to her, nor did she care. She had gone back to Titans Tower as well in search of the files the thief had mentioned. Sadly, every computer had been wiped clean of their files and information. Lydia was now farther and farther away from the answer. Which meant Rocky was closer and closer to being raped or even tortured. Lydia shuddered at the thought; images played in her head, making her feel like she wanted to vomit.

"I hope I can find that cure soon," she said to herself.

Lydia headed for the library to look up information on nanoprobes, not realizing someone was near; a woman wearing a long-sleeved green yukata, green boots, and a mask with a giant, cat-like grin on its surface; ears sat on top, completing the look. The woman slipped through the shadows and followed Lydia stealthily. But this cat girl wasn't the only one near-by; Red X watched the woman chase after Lydia, his eyes narrowed. Pushing the button on his belt, the thief vanished.

Meanwhile, Slade was sparring with Robin while Rocky watched from the sidelines. He _was _supposed to be watching and learning their moves, but his mind was distracted. He hadn't slept hardly at all; the visions he had seen a few nights previously were haunting, no _taunting_, him, telling him things he'd rather not hear.

"You should pay more attention if you want the girl to live."

Rocky's head jerked up. He saw that Robin and Slade were staring at him from a few feet away. His eyes narrowed and he looked away. Robin snorted quietly; he hated that the brat didn't respond to his master.

"You should teach him some manners, Slade," he told him quietly.

The villain stared silently at Rocky for a few seconds before approaching him. The boy looked up upon hearing the oncoming footsteps. Slade stopped in front of him, his eye unreadable behind the mask. Rocky blinked. Crouching down, Slade grabbed his right hand. He took the trigger from his belt and forced it into his palm. Grasping the trigger and Rocky's hand with both his own, Slade held the boy's thumb on the button. Rocky didn't try moving away, even as slight pressure was put on it.

"You better apologize or you kill the girl."

Rocky blinked. "I'm sorry," he said calmly, almost inaudibly. "It won't happen again, master."

Slade quickly snatched the trigger away and stood up, pocketing it in his belt in one swift motion.

"Pay attention."

Rocky stared at Slade as he turned around and attacked Robin. For the rest of the training, Rocky sat and watched.

* * *

Perhaps if Lydia had been paying more attention she would have noticed someone following her long before she did. The idea of Rocky getting raped and her potential death via nanoprobes was clouding her mind and she wasn't as aware as she usually was. The thing that did alert her that she was being watched was simple: the sound of a pop can being kicked over. Instantly, every sense she had was on high alert and she swung around to face the direction of the noise. Cheshire was still in the shadows, her prey unable to see her. Even though Lydia could not see, she could smell the scent of another close by and she growled. Unconsciously, her claws grew and her tail lashed out behind her.

"I know someone is there. It is pointless to go on hiding," she said quietly; her tail lashed out once again. Cheshire stepped from the shadows, her head tilted to the side. The silent assassin merely stared from behind her mask out at the were-tiger. Lydia stared back, although her actions were a lot more hostile; she didn't enjoy being followed. "I haven't seen you around before," Lydia said quietly to Cheshire, who only stared back. The silent act was starting to piss her off and she growled again. "Look, I am in a really bad mood; my best friend is getting hurt by some sicko and I have these nanoprobes in me that are going to kill me. I am really not in the mood to deal with some feline wannabe."

Lydia growled softly, but her claws returned to normal and she turned around, still intent on going to the library. With her back turned, Cheshire took this opportunity to strike. She ran at Lydia, her feet barely seeming to touch the ground as she drew closer. Then, without warning, she threw a roundhouse kick, which landed squarely between Lydia's shoulder blades, and sent her sprawling on the ground. The kick had almost made Lydia feel like she had been shot. In truth, Cheshire hadn't even kicked that hard. Her kicks were painful because they were fast and because of the boots she wore. Lydia's face was beet red; it stood out greatly against her white hair. She didn't get up at first, the sheer shock of what had just happened preventing her from doing just that. Slowly her arms went underneath her chest and she pushed herself up, the fur on the back of her ears and tail bristling.

"You shouldn't have done that," she said, very calmly considering what had just happened. "I was willing to let you go and forget about the incident. Now however…" Lydia stood up and turned around to face Cheshire. "Now I am going to have to kill you." Lydia's voice carried a deadly calm as she spoke. Behind the mask, Cheshire smirked and thrust her hands downwards, her fingers spreading apart. As soon as she did this, three deadly sharp blades slid down from her yukata and slid in between her fingers. "Mine are real."

Lydia smirked and got in a fighting stance, her own claws growing into their deadly points. Neither moved an inch as their stare down continued. Lydia was beyond the point of stopping. The stress and pain from the days before were starting to overwhelm her; she needed a fight. The end of her tail flicked and it was with this that she struck. The were-tiger ran towards the assassin with all the quickness of a cat. Both met with a deadly clash of claws as their battle began. Their claws locked together in a deadly grip and Cheshire brought up a boot. She kicked Lydia in the stomach, causing the were-tiger to let out a groan as the air escaped her lungs and her body flew back. She didn't fly far however and, as she gasped for air, she swung at Cheshire, the assassin barely managing to dodge as the sharp claws slashed by her abdomen.

Lydia finally regained her breath and ran once again at Cheshire. The assassin swung her head around and her long, black, whip like hair struck the girl in the face. Lydia growled as the hair struck her cheek and left a small cut against her skin. The dark red blood that oozed out looked oddly out of place against her pale skin but she ignored her stinging cheek and slashed again. Lydia's fangs flashed and she swung her hand at Cheshire while at the same time attempting to sink her fangs in her. Cheshire was focused on Lydia's mouth and not her hand; claws managed to strike her shoulder, ripping through the fabric of her yukata and cutting the flesh underneath.

Cheshire quickly threw Lydia off of her and looked around frantically. The shadows that hid her earlier would hide her now and she darted towards a dark alleyway. She swiftly ran up a fire escape. Lydia growled in annoyance and watched her go.

"You will not get off that easily!" she called out and ran after her.

This was a mistake. The were-tiger's attacker was hiding above her, unseen because of the darkness. If Lydia had been thinking clearly she would have known this. The were-tiger silently stalked through the alley, kicking aside boxes and garbage cans, not caring how much noise she made. Her ears twitched and she paused. Was that a footstep? She didn't know, but as she turned to look, a dark figure flew down from the air and landed on her back. An arm wrapped tightly around her throat and another one poised above her body.

Cheshire wrapped her legs around the girl's hips and held on tightly, attempting to choke the air out of her at the same time. The hand poised above them came down and slashed at the girl's abdomen, first only digging into the fabric of her dress but soon it tore through and began cutting lines across her skin. She cried out in pain and threw her hands backwards, attempting to get a hold of the assassin and tear her off.

Cheshire tightened her arm around Lydia's throat. She began to choke and cough, tears streaming down her face as she did. Her vision was beginning to darken and she could feel her strength giving way. The hand stabbing into her abdomen did not loosen up, nor did the arm around her throat. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. With all the strength she could muster, Lydia ran backwards. Directly behind her was a wall made of brick. The assassin's back slammed into the wall instead of her own, causing Cheshire to loosen her hold on Lydia's throat. Almost instantly, sweet air flooded into her lungs and she sucked it in greedily. She wasn't done however. Before Cheshire could release her and jump away, Lydia slammed her once again into the wall, this time with more force. Cheshire's grip loosened more but she would still not let go; this was all Lydia needed. Again she slammed the assassin into the wall.

Cheshire was now barely holding on. Lydia quickly threw her hands back and dug her claws into her. The assassin gasped in pain. Before she could do anything, Lydia pulled her off her back and threw her as hard as she could against the ground. As soon as Cheshire hit, her body seemed to crumble and she lay there, not even attempting to fight back. Lydia hovered over her attacker, her claws drawn and ready to pierce the woman's heart. The were-tiger's chest heaved as she panted, the bleeding cuts on her abdomen and chin completely forgotten at the moment. Something stopped her however, stopped her from killing this woman that she wanted so desperately to kill. It was because she wasn't fighting back. Lydia had never killed anything besides an animal in her life, certainly never anything capable of fighting back. Perhaps, if Cheshire hadn't just been laying there defenseless, she might have continued her attack. The assassin was still alive; her shallow breathing and rugged noises were evidence of that.

"Just leave me alone okay," Lydia said quietly as her claws slowly returned to normal and her hands dropped to her sides.

Lydia took a deep breath and turned around, exposing her back to the enemy. She started to walk away, her hands clutching her bleeding abdomen. Her ears and tail drooped down and she sighed quietly. Cheshire slowly stood up and grinned; you think the girl would have learned the first time. The assassin smirked and ran again, this time launching her entire body at Lydia.

Cheshire was not heavy, but the sheer force of which she slammed into Lydia was enough to knock the girl over. She landed on her front hard. Her arms were trapped underneath her and she flailed uselessly underneath both her and Cheshire's weight. Lydia growled furiously and attempted to kick her legs out at the woman on top of her. Cheshire merely smirked more and shifted so that her kneecaps were digging into Lydia's calves.

"Get the Hell off me!" Lydia cried out, attempting to buck the assassin off her.

Cheshire simply lowered her hands down and firmly wrapped them around Lydia's throat, once again starting the process of choking the life out of her.

"As fun as all of this has been, its about time I stepped in."

A red blur came around and sliced into Cheshire's hands. Blood splattered the concrete. The assassin clenched her eyes shut in pain. Lydia suddenly felt another weight added but it soon left, along with Cheshire and her hands. The were-tiger quickly rolled over and jumped to her feet, her claws unsheathing again. Cheshire swiftly jumped back to dodge another red blur aimed for her stomach. Three more blurs zoomed toward her. The assassin swiftly slashed out at the blurs. Hitting each one, they flew off course and flew into the brick walls surrounding them. Lydia noticed them as red X's.

Red X suddenly appeared out of thin air behind Cheshire. Raising his arm up in a karate chop motion, he whacked the assassin harshly in the back of the neck. Cheshire instantly crumpled into a heap on the concrete. Lydia soon relaxed and sheathed her claws.

"I thought you didn't like playing the hero?"

Red X snorted. "It doesn't mean I don't know how, kid," he said in that same distorted voice that Lydia had heard a week before.

She folded her arms over her chest. "Thanks for the help, I guess. How did you even find me?"

Red smirked behind his mask. "Sometimes a thief has to stalk their target to discover more information about them. I have been keeping a close eye on you, just in case messes like this were to happen."

He motioned to Cheshire to prove his point. Lydia glared at him.

"Just because I look like a tiger, doesn't mean you _people_ have to watch me like a caged animal in a zoo."

Red quickly looked around their surroundings briefly before looking at Lydia again.

"I see no cages, were-tiger," he said smugly. "You have all the free space in the world."

Lydia growled low in her throat. "That's besides the point, stupid thief." Turning towards the alley exit, Lydia walked towards it and out. Red jumped onto the fire escape once she had turned the corner and jumped up onto the roof. Catching Lydia out of the corner of his eye, he saw that she was running down the street. Red X chased after her. They ran for almost ten minutes before Lydia disappeared in the alley ahead of X. She scaled the other building wall and landed on the roof opposite the thief. X stopped near the edge of his roof. The were-tiger was trying to regain her breath. "What do you want then, Red X?"

The thief took a moment to reply. "The other day I remembered something about those probes in your body. There was an image of the tiny bug and I remember a letter printed on the top of them." Red paused. Lydia nodded for him to continue. "If I remember correctly, it was a slanted _S_."

Lydia was surprised but she didn't show it in her face. "Any ideas what it could stand for?"

"I was expecting you to tell me, sweetheart."

Lydia glared at Red. "Don't call me that," she said, irritated. "Anyway, the man who put these things inside of me is a villain named Slade. There; you happy?"

It was Red X's turn to be surprised; his mask covered it. "Slade "Deathstroke" Wilson?"

"Or whatever that bastard's name is," Lydia said angrily. "He blackmailed my one and only best friend to be his apprentice and he has to pay for it!"

Red X stared intently at Lydia as she continued to seethe. "Why is this friend so important to you?" he asked unexpectedly.

Lydia's eyes widened slightly. She then sighed. "We have some kind of bond or something because at times I can feel what he's feeling."

"I see, so it's a boy that Slade blackmailed."

"Correct. My friend pushed me away to save my life and he swore he'd do anything Slade made him do in order to keep me alive. To make sure he didn't disobey, Slade planted the probes into my blood stream and then kicked me back onto the street. That rapist-!"

Red X suddenly raised his hands up to stop Lydia from continuing. "Wait, who's the rapist?"

"Slade, who else!" Lydia yelled in anger. "He could be raping Rocky as we speak! Don't you get it?"

Red lowered his arms. "Yes, I get it," he said, slightly annoyed. He paused. "Your friend, Rocky? What is he exactly?"

Sighing heavily, Lydia sat down and dangled her legs over the side of the roof. "He's a wolf Anthro. He's snow white with dark blue eyes."

"I see." Lydia and Red X were silent momentarily. "Well, Lydia, I have decided to help you out."

Lydia quirked an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me?"

Red smirked. "We will find the cure against the probes inside of you and save your friend. All I want in return is some information…"

* * *

Rocky tore down the note that was attached to his unopened door. His heart beat quickened once he read what it said.

_Apprentice,  
__I need to see you in my room immediately. I have a surprise for you  
S.W._

Rocky's arm fell. The paper fluttered out of his hand. He stared at the floor, his eyes brimming with tears. Slowly looking over his right shoulder, the boy saw no one there. Looking away, he quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his arm and sniffed in. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Rocky turned around and headed down the hall, his heart sinking deeper and deeper in his chest. After walking down several hallways, he found the door he was looking for. Stopping a few feet from it, he furiously wiped at his eyes again. He cleared his nose by sniffing in. Swallowing his lingering fear, he stepped towards the door. It slid open, revealing a dark room beyond. After making sure his body wasn't shaking, he stepped inside. The door slowly slid shut behind him, casting him into total darkness. Taking small steps, he walked farther into the room only to have a hand clamped over his eyes. An arm wrapped around his torso, pulling him up against a strong, naked chest.

"I am glad you got my note, apprentice." It was Slade. "I have been aroused for half an hour now. Robin is busy with work and you're the only one left. Since you have been a good boy today, I want to reward you."

Rocky gritted his teeth and growled low in his throat. "I didn't obey you at training today." The boy gasped when Slade plunged his hand into his jeans and boxers. "I d-don't deserve…anything."

Rocky's breath became hot and erratic as his master continued to pump his shaft. Almost half a minute later, he could feel that he was very close to his peak. He practically whined when Slade stopped. The villain pushed him to the floor. Rocky hit his forehead against the foot of the bed and was attempting to push himself up. Slade quickly tied a black blindfold over his eyes, disabling his sight. He pulled the boy up onto his knees and began to unbuckle his belt. Slade tossed it aside before yanking the boy's jeans and boxers off his slim, scarred hips to rest around his knees. Rocky's hands gripped the end of the bed tightly. Leaning most of his weight on him, Slade rested a hand below the hem of the boy's T-shirt and pushed it up, exposing the slightly quivering, taut stomach underneath. The man's hand brushed over a very faint scar, sending a chill through Rocky.

Slade tossed the boy's shirt aside after it was removed. He grabbed Rocky's arms and pinned them behind his back. The boy growled as Slade tied a thick, black cloth around his wrists. Once perfectly restrained, the villain held Rocky against the bed and chuckled into his ear.

"The only punishment you're getting from me is the lack of lubrication." Rocky growled, his eyes twitching behind his tightly closed lids; not just from Slade's words, but from the fact that he was waiting to cum. The aching in his crotch was too much to bear. "Hold still; it will hurt less if you do."

"W-Wait-"

Parting the boy's ass cheeks, Slade slid one finger inside with his palm against his ass. Rocky gritted his teeth and growled when his master quickly thrust into him. He could feel him teasingly push in until balls met flesh. The boy gasped as Slade pulled out half way and then thrust back in, gripping his hip with his left hand. Rocky continued to growl as his master continued to fuck him. The growls soon turned into unwanted moans of pleasure. Slade quickened his pace ever so slightly, deciding that the boy didn't need to be in too much pain.

Pulling his right hand out, Slade gripped the boy's other hip and continued to thrust back and forth with a little more force. Rocky's breathing was fast and hard now as he was close to bursting.

"M-Master, I'm g-going to…cu-AAAH!" White, sticky cum splattered the floor. His hair was sticking to his face as he continued to pant and sweat. He suddenly arched his head back when Slade hit a sweet spot. Soon the man came deep inside the boy, making him cry out in pleasure. Rocky was really hating his hormones. Rocky's body relaxed against the bed. He closed his eyes behind the blindfold. Slade pulled out of him. The boy was slowly rolled over so that his back leaned against the foot of the bed. Slade stared expressionlessly at him. Reaching around his head with both hands, he untied the knot in the back and slowly removed the blindfold. Rocky slowly opened his eyes halfway; they were clouded over. His arms were starting to hurt. "M-Master…"

Stepping forward to hover over him, Slade grasped the sides of his neck with both hands and started kissing him passionately. Rocky's arms squirmed slightly behind him as he tried undoing the tight bonds, but it was useless. He whimpered slightly behind the forceful kiss. Slade soon ended it with a slight smack. Standing up without a word, the villain went to his dresser and took out clean boxers and a pair of shorts before going into his bathroom. Rocky heard the shower turn on and the door slid shut to cast him into total darkness once more. He struggled with the cloth on his wrists, but they still wouldn't loosen. The boy realized now that they were probably double knotted. Relaxing his body entirely, Rocky whimpered and began to cry. How could Slade just leave him like this after his humiliating act of sex? Not only did he hate the man more because of that, but for the fact that he just left him there in total darkness, with his hands tied behind his back.

Rocky's head slumped forward as exhaustion set into his angry mind. The shower was still running. The door suddenly slid open, casting light over the floor, the bed, and Rocky. Robin stepped inside and stared down at the crying boy before him. Ignoring the fact that he was naked, Robin approached him. Crouching down, he reached his hands behind the boy's back and untied the knots. He set the cloth on the bed by Rocky's head before standing up straight. Stepping up to the left of him, Robin easily picked him up in his arms, turned around, and headed out of the room. The boy opened his eyes halfway. They were brimming with tears.

"I-I thought you h-hated…me," he muttered.

Robin snorted. "That may be so, but leaving you alone, in the dark, naked, and with your hands tied behind your back is not my style. It's kind of shitty to leave someone after you fucked them, you know?" Rocky didn't reply. Instead, he turned his head so that his forehead rested against Robin's chest. He breathed cold air on him with his nose as he breathed. "You're still a stupid, little brat."

Reaching Rocky's room, Robin entered and approached his bed. Before setting the boy down, he pulled back the cover and sheets and laid him against his pillow. Robin bundled him up in the blankets before turning around and starting to leave.

"Robin…?"

The ex-Titan leader looked over his shoulder from the open doorway. "What?"

Rocky closed his eyes. "Thank you."

Robin stared silently at the boy as he drifted off to sleep. A strange feeling coursed through the young man as he heard the thank you playing over and over again in his head. Snorting silently, Robin looked back around and left, the door sliding shut behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

We see more of Robin's changed attitude at the beginning~~sorry if he sounds overly OOC

**Chino_the_Ferret and SladinForever

* * *

**

Robin watched as Rocky tossed and turned violently in his sleep. Within seconds the boy bolted up in a cold sweat, panting from his shortened breath. Robin approached his bed side, making him jump in surprise.

"Wh-Why are you watching me sleep?" Rocky asked incredulously.

Robin snorted. "Not my fault you moan so loudly in your sleep."

Rocky gritted his teeth and growled. "Just get out!"

Robin smirked. "No." He sat cross-legged on the end of the bed, staring straight at Rocky. "Not until you tell me what you keep dreaming about."

Rocky glared at him. "And why should I tell you?"

Robin smirked. "Who knows, I might be able to help you out. So, what is it? Nightmares about the past you don't remember, perhaps?"

Rocky continued to glare. He growled low in his throat. "You sound like Slade, you ass. I'm not going to tell you anything."

Robin chuckled. "Then I won't let you go back to bed. And I will stay right here and stare at you until you tell me."

The room became silent. Robin and Rocky looked like they were holding a fierce eye staring contest. The boy's eyes suddenly softened. He looked away.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" he asked, a small pout on his face. "First you untie my hands and then you brought me in here to sleep. No one would do that for someone they hated."

Robin looked impassive. "I can be nice when I want to be," he said casually. "That doesn't mean I haven't stopped hating you."

Rocky folded his arms over his chest. His face relaxed. "You should stop being nice then. It doesn't suit you."

The boy rolled over onto his side. He clutched the sheet around him.

"Stop being nice huh?"

Rocky closed his eyes. "That's what I said." There was a pause on Robin's side. "Whoa!" Rocky was suddenly yanked onto his back by his foot. Robin straddled his legs and hovered over him. The boy blinked in surprise. "Wh-What are you doing?"

Robin smirked cruelly. "I've stopped being nice. That's what you want isn't it?" Rocky glared up at him. Robin snorted in amusement. "I'm not going to fuck you if that's what you're worried about. Unless, of course, that's what you _want_ me to do."

Rocky growled. "Why would I want sex with you?"

Robin lightly slapped Rocky's cheek. The boy clenched his eyes shut and growled in annoyance.

"Relax, chuckles. I wouldn't waste an orgasm on you." Robin quickly got off the bed and stood up straight. He headed for the door. "Slade has a mission for you in the next city. See ya."

The door slid closed behind Robin. Rocky stared at it quietly for several minutes before getting up to take an ice cold shower.

* * *

Things were being thrown around in the main room of Titans Tower. After telling Red X everything from when she met Rocky, Lydia and the thief had gone to the small island to search for clues they may have missed.

"What are we looking for again?" Red asked.

"Anything valuable," Lydia replied. "I didn't scour this place with a fine tooth comb last time. I may have missed something."

Red X stopped what he was doing to sigh. "Well, we're not gonna find it in here," He looked around. There was a pause as Lydia growled in disappointment. "Whelp, I'm going to scour Robin's old room for anything _I_ may have missed the last time."

Red tried to pass Lydia, but she quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"You just want to see if he had left any boxers behind," she said with an annoyed look on her face. "I scoured his room and found _nothing_ important."

Red X pulled his arm free. "I'm not that perverted, little kitty-cat. Now if you'll excuse me…"

Lydia shook her head in annoyance, but allowed the thief to continue on his way. After waiting for five minutes, she followed after Red X. She entered Robin's room. The thief was holding the broken picture frame of all of the Titans in his right gloved hand. Lydia stared at him in silence as he rubbed his thumb over the frame.

"Maybe he's brain washed-"

"No," Red X said calmly. "That kid has always been obsessed with Slade. That's why he created the Red X suit to begin with; to get closer to him." The thief paused. "Hormones mess kids up is all. He's so used to a pleasurable touch, you know?"

Lydia shook her head. "Never been in a relationship, so I wouldn't know. I'm still a virgin and I plan to keep it that way until I find the perfect one for me."

Red looked over at Lydia. "Rocky you mean?"

Lydia blushed and she quickly looked away. "We're wasting valuable time; let's go."

Lydia headed for Robin's door right when something cut in the back of her mind. She instantly stopped and the door slid open.

"Lydia; is there something wrong?"

Closing her eyes, Lydia shook her head. "I think Rocky's on the move again," she said, turning around. "It's that bond thing again I think."

Red nodded and then set the picture frame back on the bedside table. "Do you know where he's going?"

Lydia shook her head. "I only know that he isn't in Jump City anymore."

Red X nodded and then paused in thought. "He lost his memories right?"

Lydia nodded. "Yeah, some kind of machine or something destroyed them I think. He had stolen a chip one afternoon when I first lost him."

Red nodded, his head still lowered in thought. "So he's out of Jump City and the next closest city is Oakland. What would be there that Slade would want?" Lydia stared intently at Red as he continued to think in silence. He finally looked up and opened his eyes. "Scientists have been creating a chemical that can help cure patients with Amnesia and Alzheimer's. If I am correct, Slade will change its compound and purpose to make it so Rocky never remembers his past. Knowing Deathstroke's intellect, it might take him three to five days to complete."

"So, while we look for the probe cure, all Rocky has to do is stall Slade and Robin for more time?"

"To put it simply, yes," Red X replied.

Lydia nodded. "Then you should follow him and let him know Slade's plan."

Red nodded. "While I do that, continue searching for useful files."

"Got it."

With a quick salute, Red opened Robin's window and jumped out, turning invisible while in mid-air. Lydia shook her head in annoyance and then continued the search.

_

* * *

_Rocky, in his wolf form, stopped by a stream to take a break and a drink of water. Once done, he turned into his human form and looked at his blank reflection. He sighed heavily.

_The minute you return, I will give you your reward._

Shutting his eyes tight, Rocky shook his head.

"Don't think about that," he muttered to himself before turning back into his wolf form and taking off again.

About an hour and a half later, Rocky arrived at a science building in Oakland, California. He managed to slip past night security, past scientists working on different chemicals and cures, and anyone else that got in the way. He was now on the third to last floor. The boy carefully looked around the corner and saw two security guards standing in front of a Top Security door. They were speaking face-to-face, so they couldn't see him.

Rocky's neck suddenly itched. He lifted his hand and quickly scratched at it like a canine, making the collar around his neck jingle. The guards stopped talking instantly. Rocky braced himself against the wall when he heard the guards coming down the hall. He unsheathed his claws and waited. Both uniformed men stepped out of the hall. With fast reflexes, the boy got behind both men and knocked them unconscious; they didn't know what hit them.

Turning around, Rocky ran down the hall and kicked out at the door. There wasn't a dent. Growling, the boy clawed four times at the door with quick succession. Forming fire around his fist, he punched the spot with the claw marks. His fist went all the way through. Grabbing a hold of it with his claws, he pulled as hard as he could and broke a large piece of the door off. Rocky threw it behind him, not caring if other guards could hear the commotion. So far no alarms had gone off.

The door slid open on its own accord. After making sure there were no infrared beams, Rocky entered the room and found what he was looking for; a slim, clear vial with a clear red liquid floating in it. He stopped in front of the glass casing. The boy created a circle with one of his claws and slowly poked it out. The glass fell undamaged onto the bottom of the pillar it was sitting on. Reaching in, Rocky was about to take the vial out.

"I wouldn't take that if I were you, kid."

Rocky's hand jerked out of the hole in surprise. He turned around to see Red X standing a few feet away. The boy glared at him.

"Who the Hell are you?" Rocky asked angrily.

Red chuckled. "Relax, chuckles. I'm a friend of Lydia's. I came to warn you about that red chemical."

Rocky growled. "How do you know Lydia?"

"I saved her life from a crazy Asian chick named Cheshire," X replied. "Lydia told me about how she met you and why you pushed her away. And I must say, I didn't know Deathstroke was a pedophile."

Rocky suddenly looked confused. "I don't know anyone named Deathstroke."

Red blinked. "Slade "Deathstroke" Wilson I mean. He's an assassin/mercenary that took Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, and made him his apprentice when the kid was about fifteen, sixteen years old. He made me, Red X, to get closer to him. I stole the suit for my own use." Red paused. "Do you know what that chemical is used for?"

Rocky slowly looked at the vial still within the glass case. He looked back at Red.

"No idea."

Red nodded. "Then I am going to tell you, free of charge. It was made to help Amnesia and Alzheimer's patients. Inject that into a person's brain who has lost their memories and they can regain them within seconds. But, knowing Slade, he will reverse its purpose to make sure you never get your old memories back. That is why I came to tell you."

Rocky stared wearily at Red X in silence for a while. He stepped back.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

Red sighed. He had a feeling this would happen. "Lydia and I are trying to find a way to destroy the nanoprobes within her body in order to save your life and memories. I may not know you personally, but I don't take rapists lightly." Red stepped towards Rocky. "_No one_ deserves that pain."

Red X and Rocky were silent for several seconds. The boy soon nodded.

"I believe you. So what do I have to do?"

Red took a moment to reply. "I want you to take that chemical back to Jump City, stall Slade for a few days, and I will try to contact you after we find the cure for the probes. Find _any_ way to keep Slade from reversing the chemicals effects in the meantime. Think you can do that for four days?"

Rocky nodded. "I will try my best." Going back to the glass case, Rocky took out the vial and stared down at it. He turned back to Red. "Tell Lydia that I'm sorry for hurting her."

Red smiled. "I will, kid."

Pushing the button on his belt, Red X vanished, leaving Rocky alone in the science lab. The boy looked back down at the vial and swallowed hard. Pocketing the vial, Rocky left without a trace.


	13. Chapter 13

Lol, pretty much six pages of just sex XD This chapter may as well be called plotless, haha. Again we see a different, newer side to Robin, one which will be useful to Lydia and Red X. You will see in chapter 15 ;) Take care!

**SladinForever and Chino_the_Ferret

* * *

**

Rocky was able to stop for the night. Sitting up against a tree, he stared at the vial in his hand. He was tempted to just throw it away. All he had to do was lie and say he lost it as he had been running and didn't realize it was gone until he came back. But, knowing Slade, the man would figure it out easily; he was that smart.

Rocky sighed heavily. "Why me?"

Turning onto his side, Rocky held the vial to his chest and closed his eyes. He was starting to feel very lonely.

_"__You're very lazy you know."_ Rocky jumped in surprise. He frantically looked around. Once realizing the voice was in his right ear, he lay back again. _"You're half an hour away. Why not finish the trip?"_

Rocky rolled onto his side and closed his eyes again. "Night, Robin."

_"__Good night brat."_

Growling lightly, Rocky curled into a warm ball and fell asleep. The next morning, a shock around his neck woke Rocky up from his deep sleep. He bolted up and clawed at it.

"That hurts!" The shock ended. He stood up and shook his head. "Thanks for the rude wake-up call."

_"__It's almost noon. You should've been up two hours ago."_

Ignoring Robin's tone, Rocky turned into his wolf form after pocketing the vial~~which had fallen from his hand~~and continued on his way. He soon returned to Jump City. As he crossed the bridge, he turned back into his human form and walked the rest of the way. Upon seeing the abandoned warehouse up ahead, he pulled out the vial, his legs starting to feel like lead.

_The minute you return, I will give you your reward._

Rocky shivered even though there was no breeze to speak of. His heart beat quickened, knowing full well what his master wanted; he downright hated rewards. Minutes later, Rocky approached the master bedroom. He stopped several feet away and willed his heart to become steady. Taking a deep breath, he stepped up to the door. It slid open. Slade stood inside, waiting for him. He held his hand out. Slowly reaching out, Rocky placed the vial in the palm of his hand. Slade took it from him.

"Good boy," he said, stepping to the side. "Wait in here for me would you?"

All Rocky could do was nod. He stepped inside. Slade left, the door sliding shut and locking behind him. Rocky stared down at his feet. He willed his tears away. If stalling Slade was what he had to do, then he had to do it in one way. His body shivered at the thought of what he would willingly do. Rocky felt disgusted with himself even more as time ticked by. His body shivered again.

_'__I wonder how good of an actor I can be,' _he thought to himself.

Rocky jumped when the door slid open again. He looked over his shoulder and saw Slade approach him.

Rocky was about to face him, but Slade said, "No need to move. I will guide you like the lost little wolf pup you are."

He chuckled lightly as he said this. Rocky looked away and hung his head.

"I'm not little. And I'm not-" Okay, in a way, Rocky was lost. He didn't know his past, didn't know who he really was. He felt like he shouldn't be there. Rocky shivered when Slade traced the top edge of his leather collar with a single finger. Resting it against his chin, the villain made him look up at him. "I hate you."

Slade chuckled. "You know I'm right," he said before leaning in for a kiss. Rocky turned his head away, his ear near the man's mouth. The villain lightly chuckled into it. "The neck is a more pleasurable spot than the mouth you know."

Rocky clenched his eyes shut when the villain lightly ran his tongue across his skin. He wanted to move away, but the man's breath on his neck was too enticing. He arched his head back when Slade softly kissed the side of his neck. He whimpered.

"S-Stop…" Wrapping his arms tightly around him, Slade started ravishing his neck, biting and sucking. Rocky's arms were pinned between his body and the man's chest. He tried pushing him off, but he wasn't strong enough. His head arched back even more when Slade attacked his throat instead. A moan escaped Rocky's mouth. "M-Master…"

The boy practically yelped when Slade lifted his body up by the butt with one arm. He instinctively wrapped his legs around the man's waist, locking his feet together. Grabbing Rocky's arms one at a time, the villain wrapped them around his neck. He gripped the back of his neck and pulled him towards him. The boy whimpered against the man's mouth.

Keeping his body squashed tightly against him, Slade walked around to the side of the bed and managed to get on it with his knees. Setting Rocky on his back, he hovered over him, his tongue pushing past stubborn lips. The boy opened his mouth as his master lightly coaxed his tongue with the tip of his own. While keeping himself up with one arm, Slade's free hand slowly trailed down Rocky's stomach. His fingers brushed up against his navel, sending a shiver through him. Reaching his belt, he slowly unbuckled it and then went for his zipper. A moan escaped Rocky's throat.

Sliding his hand in between his thighs, Slade slowly slid one finger into Rocky's hole and gently fingered him. A second soon followed, sending jolts of pleasure through the boy's stomach. Slade engulfed his mouth once more with his own and passionately kissed him. Rocky moaned again and his hips bucked. Slade's fingers slid farther in. He ended the kiss so Rocky could get air. He had his eyes shut and was panting. The villain smirked.

"Let me tell you a secret. Any second now Robin will be walking through that door."

Rocky inhaled sharply. "Wh-What?"

Slade chuckled. "He doesn't know that you're waiting in here for him either. Robin will do anything I say." He chuckled again. "I am going to enjoy watching you both."

Rocky growled. "Y-You…bastard."

Slade chuckled again. He teasingly pulled his fingers out and sat up straight. Grabbing Rocky's legs, he pulled them off his waist and stood up. That's when the door slid open, just as the man had said.

"Slade the lab is set- What is he doing in here?"

Slade chuckled as he faced Robin. "Just setting up a little plan that has succeeded," he said, approaching Robin. Grabbing his wrist, Slade pulled him towards the bed. "In just a few seconds, you will no longer be able to deny how you truly feel." Rocky growled, his eyes clenched shut. Robin stared down at him, his face emotionless. Leaning towards his ear, Slade whispered, "You're going to give Rocky his reward, pretty bird."

Robin quickly looked at him with a glare. "I told you already; I hate him. I have no feelings for him."

Slade forced Robin to straddle Rocky's legs. "Like I said, you won't be able to deny it anymore." The boy opened his eyes and gave Robin a pleading look. The young man stared blankly down at him. "Go on, Robin; he earned it."

Slade stepped back and observed his bird. Robin continued to stare emotionless at Rocky, who whimpered.

"Robin…"

The young man blinked. Sitting back on Rocky's legs, Robin removed his T-shirt and belt. Rocky turned his head away; he couldn't bear looking at him. Without saying a word, Robin pulled the boy's belt out from under him and then lowered his jeans and boxers in one swift motion. Rocky whimpered again. Robin continued to stare at him with a blank look.

"Just shut up," he said calmly.

Slade watched the scene unfold before him with a small smirk on his face. Rocky's head arched back when Robin entered inside of him. He clawed in desperation at the sheets beneath his hands, trying to believe this wasn't Robin doing this to him. Sex with Slade was one thing, but this? How much more of a bastard could his master be?

Robin quickened his pace, sweat forming between their legs. Rocky turned his head to the side and panted, still trying to drown the young man out. A loud moan escaped his throat. Robin's hips moved back and forth quickly when his thrusts became fiercer. He was breathing out hot air, forcing himself to do just that. He meant what he said before; Robin would never waste an orgasm on Rocky.

The young man was close to his peak now. Rocky moaned again. He cracked open an eye and growled.

_'__Wh-Why? I…I can't be e-enjoying this…a-am I?'_

Rocky practically whined when Robin didn't finish the job. He quickly stood up, grabbed his discarded clothing and left without a word. Slade stared curiously after him. Rocky closed his eyes and was trying to regain his breath. The heated passion he had felt deep inside of him slowly diminished.

"That was very unexpected," Slade said with a chuckle. He looked at Rocky. "No matter." Stepping up to the side of the bed, the villain placed a hand on the boy's stomach. "I will just finish what Robin started."

Rocky could not believe this…

Fifteen minutes later, Rocky, wearing only boxers, walked out of the room alone and headed down the hall. He felt very tired and weak. The boy was at his room a minute later. He sighed, glad to be able to go to bed at least. Rocky walked in and sighed again, this time in relief.

"Why you little-" Rocky was practically thrown against the wall. He opened his eyes right when Robin pinned his arms beside his head. He stared wide-eyed at him. "If Slade didn't want you so much, I would kill you right here and now you stupid little brat."

Rocky couldn't understand why Robin was so angry. "You think I wanted sex with either of you?" he asked angrily back. "You could've said no!"

Robin glared at him. "That's not-"

Rocky growled. "Not what? That's why you're mad isn't it? Because Slade _told_ you to fuck me?" Robin didn't reply. "I didn't ask for any of this! Stop saying it like it's my fault! Because it's not!"

They stared at each other in absolute silence. Robin was no longer glaring. His face was blank.

"I'm not angry about that," he said calmly.

Rocky's eyes widened slightly. "Then why-?"

Rocky stared wide-eyed at Robin as he leaned farther against him. The young villain's eyes looked like they were in a daze. Rocky gulped quietly.

"I'm mad because you're too damn fuckable."

Rocky was shocked by those words to say the least. He turned his head to the side when Robin leaned in towards his face. His lips brushed against the side of the boy's neck instead. Rocky shivered.

"R-Robin…wait-" The young villain ignored his plea as he kissed his neck a little harder. Rocky clenched his eyes shut and tried to block him out. A strangled moan escaped his throat. "Robin…you h-have to…stop."

Surprisingly, he did. But instead of letting the boy go, Robin interlaced their fingers together. He moved away from the shivering boy's neck and stared emotionless at him. Rocky slowly opened his eyes and stared back.

"This doesn't mean I have stopped hating you," Robin said quietly.

Rocky's eyes seemed to swim as he stared wide-eyed at him.

"Robin…"

Robin cupped the boy's face with his right hand. "Remember; I can be nice when I want to be."

Rocky tensed up seconds before Robin locked lips with him. He couldn't believe this was happening. Nevertheless, the boy soon relaxed and opened his mouth. Robin stuck his tongue inside and felt around the new space. Their tongues soon touched. Rocky struggled against it, not knowing why he was allowing this to happen. Strangely, he didn't feel afraid. What was the difference between Slade and Robin?

_'__Well, one, deep down he really cares about you,' _the 'lil voice in Rocky's head said. _'Second, Robin isn't much older than you. And, finally, Slade left you all alone, tied up, and in the dark the time before last.'_

During his deep thoughts, Robin had lowered his hands to Rocky's waist. The boy didn't notice until he felt those warms hands lowering his boxers from his scarred hips. He managed to pull his head away.

"W-Wait, Robin I…I c-can't, I-"

Robin stared blankly at him as he paused. "Trust me, I'm not like Slade."

Somehow, Rocky did trust him. That still didn't mean-

"But I…you-"

After his boxers fell to his ankles, Rocky was almost caught off-guard when Robin easily lifted his feet off the floor, his boxers falling away completely. The ex-Titan moved his body in between the boy's legs. Exposing his ass, Robin thrust him down on top of his erection. Rocky gasped in surprise. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. Robin waited for him to regain his breath. Rocky swallowed hard to find his voice.

"I-I really don't th-think…we should d-do this," he protested weakly. "I-I mean…you don't even _like _me. I-"

Robin wrapped Rocky's legs around his waist, holding the underside of his legs.

"Shh. Not only can I be nice, but I can be gentle too."

Rocky closed his eyes and arched his head back when Robin started grinding against him in a slow and steady pace. The boy soon found his hands on the young man's shoulders. He managed to open his eyes and stare into Robin's own. His hands soon snaked their way up to his neck. They both moved up and down at a steady pace, both panting out hot air. Robin lightly closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Rocky's own. The boy stared at him with glazed over, narrowed eyes. He blinked.

_'__Wh-Why? Am I s-still pretending to enjoy this? Or am I-?'_

"Aaah!" Yeah, that was definitely not fake. Rocky's head was arched back, his mouth open as he panted. He gritted his teeth and swallowed hard. "R-Robin…"

The young man's hands were against Rocky's lower back now and he was pushing him harder against the wall as his pace quickened. The boy cried out Robin's name when he came deep inside of him. His body quivered, his legs shaking uncontrollably. He needed to lie down or something.

Robin breathed hot air onto Rocky's shoulder as he rested his forehead against the wall. He wrapped his arms tightly around him, holding him close. Rocky rested his head against Robin's own and took a deep breath. The boy wrapped his arms around the young man's neck.

"R-Robin…"

* * *

Robin had been staring expressionlessly at the sleeping boy in front of him for the last twenty minutes. He watched as Rocky breathed steadily from his slightly open mouth. His hands were tucked underneath his head as they lay in the boy's bed. Robin's eyes were narrowed halfway as he stared calmly at him.

"Stupid brat," he muttered to himself. Raising his hand, he ran it through Rocky's slightly sweaty hair. "This doesn't mean I have stopped hating you."

Being as quiet as possible as not to wake him, Robin got out of bed and slipped his boxers on. Without a word or looking back, the young man left Rocky to sleep peacefully.


	14. Chapter 14

We switch back and forth between parties in this chapter. Enjoy!

**Chino_the_Ferret and ****SladinForever ****

* * *

**

Red X let out a giant yawn. Opening his eyes, he filled a syringe with an acid-green liquid. Once filled completely, he turned to Lydia, who took it from him.

"One probe cure, ready for injection," he said. Lydia stared at the syringe in silence for a while. She swallowed hard. Finding a good vein in her upper, right arm, she stabbed the needle into her skin and pushed down the topper. "Just to warn you, I don't know if it'll hurt when they die."

Lydia found she didn't care right now. In just a few hours, Rocky would be back by her side, helping her kick Slade and Robin's ass.

"In a few hours, we're going to bring Rocky back here and help get his memories back before Slade locks them away."

Red nodded. "Yeah let's hope he was able to stall them long enough."

Lydia threw the syringe in the waste paper basket by the door. "I hope he was able to without getting hurt. Of course, there is only _one_ way I could think he'd be able to stall the bastards."

Red X nodded. "If that's what it would take, yeah."

Lydia sighed, feeling horrible again. "We never should've come out of hiding," she said, heading out of the infirmary. Red followed her into the hallway of Titans Tower. "If we hadn't revealed that we helped people, Rocky and I might have been happy without a care in the world." They soon reached the main room. Lydia stepped up to the giant, filthy windows. "Once we get you back, we'll run away from this place; just you and me."

Red smiled at Lydia. He didn't realize until now that helping heroes made him feel good about himself. The thief decided he should do this more often.

"You'll get him back."

Looking at him, Lydia smiled. "Yeah, we will." Lydia looked back out the window. She smiled a little bigger._ 'Just hang on a little while longer.'_

* * *

Slade was finishing the final touches on his new serum. It had to sit for an hour before injecting it into its target. The villain smirked. The boy wouldn't know what hit him.

"In one hour, tell Rocky that I would like to see him in the bedroom privately."

Robin, who was standing a few feet behind him, nodded.

"Yes, master." About an hour later, Robin entered Rocky's room. The boy was staring blankly at the wall, thinking. "Slade wants to see you."

Rocky didn't move. "What was it; pity sex?" Robin blinked in confusion. "I mean, I remember falling asleep with you behind me, but when I woke up, you were gone." He slowly looked over at Robin. "You hate me, Robin. I have done nothing to you and you hate me. I've been sitting her, trying to figure out why you hate me so much. You always say it's because I took Slade from you. But, deep down, you know I wouldn't want that to happen." Rocky paused. Robin didn't move. "So, what was it? Pity or hate?"

Both boys stared at each other in silence. Without a word, Robin turned around and left, the door sliding shut behind him. Rocky looked at the floor, his eyes narrowed. After waiting a few seconds, he stood up and headed out. He headed for the master bedroom, his head hanging. The door slid open and he walked through. His ears picked up a strange sound. He didn't have time to turn his head before a harsh blow was registered to the base of his neck. Rocky fell, unconscious, into a heap on the floor by the foot of the bed. Stepping up to his side, Slade stared down at him.

* * *

Rocky's eyes stirred behind his lids. He slowly opened them, the strong light giving him a tiny headache. The boy tried to lift his hand to his eyes, but they were locked down tightly. His brain finally registering the hard, cold metal, Rocky's eyes shot open and he struggled. His arms were pinned to his sides by metal bands. One crossed over his navel, both legs, and his chest. He tried to break free, but the metal bands were too strong. His heart started pounding in his chest.

"Sorry to have to restrain you, but I knew you wouldn't come quietly." Rocky looked up and saw Slade standing a few feet in front of him. He held a syringe full of a red liquid at his side in his right hand. The villain stepped up to him. "In just a few minutes, from this time, back, you won't remember anything. You won't remember your family, your friends, or who you are." Rocky's eyes were wide in fear. "And you will finally belong to me."

The boy started struggling again, whimpering. "I don't want to forget!" he protested. "Slade, please; I'll do anything as long as I don't forget about her! I'll give you my body, mind, all of it! Just don't make me forget about Lydia!"

Slade stared at the boy in silence momentarily. "With or without your memories gone, you would still do anything for me." Rocky growled and struggled. "Very slowly your memories have been returning. With this serum, you will _never_ remember." He leaned closer to Rocky, his hand next to his side on the slanted table. "Soon, dear boy, you will belong to me."

Rocky gave him a pleading look. "Master, _please_! I don't want to forget her! Please don't make me forget!" Ignoring him, Slade walked around to his left side. "Master, don't-!" The villain slowly pushed the needle into the boy's temple and began injecting the serum into his brain. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Rocky assumed the serum was liquid, but it was a pretty thick substance. He felt it go into his brain, hitting every nerve and blood vessel. He continued to scream in pain as though the serum was acid. The boy repeated Lydia's name in his head over and over again, hoping to keep some part of her still in his memory.

_'Her name is Lydia! Lydia, Lydia, Lydia! She's my friend and her name is Lydia!' _Rocky's brain felt like it was on fire now. He clawed at the table beneath him, desperately trying to keep the excruciating pain at bay. _'I can't forget her! Lydia is my friend and I can't forget who she is! She's my…she's my…f-friend-I-she-we are…f-friends and h-her name is…is Ly-Ly-Ly-'_

Rocky ceased his struggling, his brain slowly losing consciousness. His eyes slowly drooped and his screams had stopped. His body went completely limp and he felt strangely at peace. Rocky's eyes soon closed entirely, his mind drifting into darkness.

* * *

Lydia looked at the clock. Three hours had passed since she injected the cure. Getting up from the new couch~~her and Red X tidied up a bit~~she went to the cleaner windows and looked out. She took a deep breath.

"Let's go," she said.

Red X, who was near the elevator, nodded. "Right."

They both entered the elevator after the door opened. Lydia pushed the button that was labeled GARAGE and they descended. Reaching the basement floor, they opened the garage door and headed up the tunnel to the docks. Red pushed in the code on the panel attached to the wall on his right. The trap door slowly rose up, the sound of splashing water resounding above them. Stepping onto the dock, they headed for the abandoned warehouse, ready to get Lydia's friend back.

* * *

"Do you remember your name?"

"No."

"Do you know where you came from?"

"No."

"Are you lying?"

"No."

Rocky was sitting on the slanted table~~now upright~~staring at Slade with blank, blue eyes. The villain had asked him all sorts of questions, but every answer was a 'no' from the boy. He didn't remember his age, name, parents, or past friends. He didn't even remember the man's own name.

"For a long time now I have watched you," Slade started for Rocky's fake, lost memory. "You killed your parents at age fourteen with your elemental powers. In order to survive, you sold yourself to strangers for money, food, and a place to sleep at night. In doing so, you eventually forgot your entire past. When you were sixteen, one man wouldn't let you go. He beat and tortured you. Once he was turned on enough, he forced himself on you and forced you to do things you didn't want to do. I rescued you this morning after living with this man for half a year. I want to help you remember your past, but it would be futile. You will never have your memories."

Slade paused. Rocky blinked.

"My name is Slade and I will be here to protect you from now on," he continued. "Your name is Rocky and you can use the elements. I will teach you to gain control of your powers again and I will be there for you whenever you need me. I promise to love and care for you. All I ask is for you to be very obedient to only Robin and myself. Know that if you were to disobey me that you will get punished for it. Just know that it is for your well being." Stepping up to him, Slade lightly gripped his chin. Rocky's eyes filled with tears. "Will you stay by my side, little wolf?"

Rocky, obviously, didn't realize the full extent as to why he was crying. He did not sob; silent tears.

"Yes."

Slade wiped his tears off his cheek. "Call me your master and I will love you for eternity."

Rocky sniffed and then swallowed. "Yes, master."

Slade's right hand snaked up Rocky's face. The boy looked like a beaten puppy while the man held his face in his hands.

"Good boy."

Slade was about to kiss him when the door to the infirmary slid open. The villain stepped back and turned to see Robin standing feet away.

"We've got company."

* * *

Lydia growled at the warehouse door. "Alright you asshole, I'm ready to fight you now for Rocky's freedom! Let my best friend go!"

The door remained closed for a few seconds longer. Lydia's eyes widened in surprise when she saw Slade, Robin, and Rocky walk out of the warehouse. She grew out her claws. They stopped a few feet away, Rocky in front. The boy stared emotionless at Lydia.

"Rocky, do you know who this girl is?" Slade asked.

Lydia blinked in confusion. "Of course he do-!"

"No, master; I don't."

Lydia's mouth was open partly as she stared at him in confusion. "Wh-What did you say?"

Rocky blinked. "I don't know who you are," he repeated.

Red X wasn't paying much attention to Lydia and Rocky. Instead, he seemed to be staring unnoticeably at Robin, who stared back with a _don't-give-me-that-look_ look on his face.

"You…You must be faking it still," Lydia said. "You can stop pretending Rocky. The probes have been killed. Slade can't kill me with them anymore. We're free to escape from here."

Rocky blinked. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. I've never met you before in my life."

Lydia looked hurt. "But, I'm Lydia; remember? I'm your friend. You pushed me away to save me. Don't you remember any of that?"

Rocky shook his head. "No, I don't."

Lydia's bottom lip trembled slightly. She stepped back in defeat, looking at Slade. "I will find a way to kill you. You will pay for taking Rocky from me."

Slade chuckled. "Your efforts will be in vain."

Growling lightly, Lydia turned around and started walking away, tears streaming down her cheeks. Red X continued to stare at Robin a little while longer before stepping back and vanishing on the spot. The young villain's eyes narrowed at the place he once stood.

"Rocky, training will start now," Slade said, behind the boy. "I will help you regain the use of your powers. Come."

Rocky watched Lydia walk away. She soon forced herself to run. The boy turned around and walked after his master, passing Robin on the way. He stayed outside, still staring at Red's spot. Without a glance back, Robin walked after Lydia, determined to find her and Red X.

* * *

"What will you do now?"

Red X and Lydia were back in Titans Tower. The were-tiger stared out at the city with narrowed, sad eyes.

"I will train myself to be stronger, find more people like me, and band us together to stop Slade and Robin once and for all. Then, once they are both dead and gone, I will get Rocky to remember his past. I will _never_ give up on him."

Red nodded. "And I will be there to help."

"You won't be alone." Lydia and Red X quickly spun around, drawing respected weapons. Robin stood in front of them, his expression blank. "I'm not here to fight either of you," he said calmly. "That brat doesn't deserve Slade; only I do. And I'm willing to help you in order to get him away from the man I care about. I admit, Slade is doing stupid crap lately and I'm getting tired of it." He paused. "I just want my old Slade back."

Everyone was silent for a bit. Red lowered his hand and placed his X-boomerang back into his belt.

"How do you plan on helping us?"

Robin blinked. "Simple; perfect the Alzheimer's cure."

Red X folded his arms over his chest. "The scientists only made one vial of that cure. How do you expect us to make it when we don't know how _they_ did it?"

"Again, simple," Robin said. "They keep a record of how to make the cure in case the first formula is stolen or destroyed. So all you have to do is go back to that lab, steal the file, and bring it back here. I will come in whenever I can to help you concoct it correctly. You might have to steal the ingredients as well while you're at it."

Lydia stepped past Red to glare at Robin. "Why are you helping us anyway?"

Robin stared calmly at her in silence for almost a minute. "I admit, the kid is fuckable," he said casually, making Lydia's eyes flash. "And that's what worries me. I still hate him for coming into Slade's and my life, but part of me actually cares about his well being. If Slade wants me to have sex with him more than twice, I will probably fall for him entirely. I want it to be 'Slade and I', not 'Slade, Rocky, and I'. Therefore I am willing to disobey him. One day he'll accept my decision and reasoning."

Lydia contemplated this answer for a while in her head. She soon nodded.

"I believe you. I accept your help…for now." She stepped towards Robin, anger etched on her face. "But know this; if Slade tries to take Rocky away from me again, I will not hesitate to find a way to kill him myself. I hope you'll understand that."

Robin nodded. "I wouldn't expect anything less." Red smirked. "Contact me after you return from the science lab. If I'm free, I will come back here and we can work on the formula together. But you have to do exactly what I say. No ifs, ands, or buts. Understand?"

Lydia nodded. "Yes, we understand. You'll protect Rocky in the meantime, right?"

"If the time arises, yes."

"Alright then," Lydia said. "Red X and I will go back to Oakland and get the file. We will contact you upon our return."

Robin nodded. "Then I leave it to you."

Once he gave Red X his signal location on his communicator, Robin left to return home.

* * *

Fire formed in Rocky's right hand. His claws were sticking up on his fingers. With his left, he held a swirl of water. Wind blew around him and the floor shook. After a few seconds, each element stopped or vanished. His claws retracted. Slade was very impressed.

"Your powers are just as natural as when one dreams," he said, approaching the boy, who stared blankly at him. He stopped in front of him. "Even though you don't remember anything from your past, you were able to control your powers perfectly. I am very proud of you."

Rocky blinked. "Thank you, master."

Smirking, Slade didn't hesitate to give the boy a reward for his obedience. He led Rocky to a wall of the training room. The villain gently held him against it. The boy just stared back at him. Leaning in, Slade softly kissed him, allowing Rocky to know that no harm would come to him. The boy opened his mouth and allowed his tongue to enter. The kiss soon turned more passionate. Reaching his belt, the villain unbuckled it and tossed it off to the side. Slade paused his next kiss.

"Would you like your reward, apprentice?"

Rocky's eyes were clouded over in ecstasy. He was easily excited by the man's taste. How would he react with Slade deep inside of him? Rocky was more than willing to find out.

"Master, please, fuck me. I need you inside me."

Slade chuckled. "You won't be disappointed." Gripping the boy's shorts and boxers, Slade yanked them to his knees. They fell to the floor around his ankles. Sliding his hands under the boy's thighs, the villain lifted his feet from his clothes and wrapped his legs around his waist. Rocky felt the man's arousal behind his tight, Kevlar pants, the tip pressed lightly against his crotch. He bucked his hips forward. Slade chuckled. "Eager are we?"

Rocky wrapped his arms around the man's neck. "I-It's the way you…t-taste…"

Slade chuckled before planting a soft kiss to the boy's mouth. "What do I taste like that makes you so excited?"

Rocky leaned his face closer to the man's own. "No idea," he said breathlessly before locking lips with Slade.

Keeping him successfully pinned to the wall with his body, Slade removed his belt and tossed it aside. He unzipped his pants and lowered them along with his boxers. Gripping Rocky's legs tightly, he lifted him up and then slammed him back down onto his arousal. A satisfied growl fell from the boy's throat. He bucked his hips again, making his master reach all the way to the hilt. The boy continued to buck his hips seeing as Slade hadn't moved yet.

"You're very impatient aren't you?"

Rocky shuddered and moaned when Slade gripped his hips, lifted him up, and then slammed him back down again. He arched his head back, fully exposing his throat. The villain lightly ran his tongue over his Adam's apple.

"M-Master…"

Slade's pace quickened. Rocky continued to pant and moan as his prostate was hit by the tip of his master's cock. The villain pulled the boy away from the wall and rolled to the left. His arms lifted the boy up and down at a fast pace, making him cry out in pure ecstasy. Continuing to hold a good grip on his slim hips, Slade slid down the wall and sat back in a relaxative state. Rocky rested his hands by the outside of his thighs, helped his master lift him up, and then slammed himself back down. His pace quickened again. Rocky arched his head back, his fangs flashing in the light. His claws were on his hands and they were digging into the hard, metal floor.

With a final, hard thrust, Slade came. The boy cried out like an animal and then hung his head, sweat dripping off the ends of his bangs. He continued to pant, trying to regain his breath. Slade rested his arms beside him to allow his muscles to relax. He opened his eyes, his breath regained. Rocky slowly lifted his head, still breathing heavily. Lifting his hand to the left side of the boy's mouth, Slade used his thumb to lift his lip up, showing his fang. The boy stared at him, his eyes still clouded over; they were three times darker than before.

"When's the last time you had fresh blood?" Slade asked curiously.

Rocky continued to stare at him as though in a daze. "I-I d-don't…k-know." Slade lightly ran his gloved thumb over his fang. The Kevlar tore and a line of blood was drawn. The villain tried to pull his hand away, but Rocky grabbed it by the wrist. "S-Sorry…m-master."

Slade blinked when the boy lightly licked the blood away with the tip of his tongue. The villain noticed him shudder once it touched his taste buds. Slade pushed his thumb against Rocky's tongue, forcing more blood out of the thin cut. Grabbing his hand with both of his own, the boy sucked on the bleeding appendage. The villain smirked.

Pulling his hand away, Slade said, "Would you like more?"

Rocky swallowed and then breathed out heavily. "I-I don't want to h-hurt you, m-master."

Slade ran his hand gently across the boy's cheek. "I'm tolerant to pain." Grabbing the edge of his neck plate with his hands, Slade pulled the ends apart and then set it aside, exposing his neck. Holding the back of Rocky's own, he pulled his head towards his neck. The boy's mouth rested against his collarbone. "You might like my blood more than my skin," Slade added with a slight chuckle. "I will let you drink mine." Sensing that the man was serious about this, Rocky opened his mouth and sank his fangs into his neck. He started sucking on his skin like a vampire, a bead of blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth. Slade had a smirk on his face while he ran his hand over the back of the boy's head, coaxing him. "That's a good boy."

Rocky continued to drink the man's blood. The training room door slid open. Robin walked in, not yet noticing the pair against the wall.

"Slade, are we going to train or-?" Robin stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened when he saw Rocky naked, sitting on his lover's lap, and biting into his neck. He could see the blood on the boy's chin. The young villain ran towards them, yelling. "Rocky! Stop-!"

"It's alright, Robin." He slid to a stop a few feet away. Slade looked at him with a smirk still on his face. "I gave him permission to drink my blood. He hasn't had fresh blood in a while it seems." Slade placed his hands on Rocky's shoulders. Whispering into his ear, he said, "You had enough blood for now, little wolf. You have to stop now."

Rocky's mouth opened, his teeth coming out of Slade's neck. He sat back, panting. His teeth were stained with blood. His fangs shrunk and his claws vanished. He swallowed the red liquid and stared at Slade. His eyes were back to normal now.

"I-I didn't hurt y-you, d-did I, m-master?" he asked, trying to regain his shortened breath.

Slade ran his right hand through his hair, tucking strands behind his ear.

"No need to worry, my pet. I cannot die by a bite to the neck, I assure you." Robin was glaring at them. "It's time for you to shower now, Rocky. You will have the rest of the day off." Slade grabbed the boy's arm and pushed him up off his lap. Rocky stood up and stepped back while the man readjusted himself, placing his belt back around his waist. He stood up and dusted himself off. Slade turned to Robin. "Escort Rocky to our room, if you will, please. Then, if you would like to speak to me, I will be right here waiting for your return."

Robin's glare did not waver. "Get out of here, brat." Not saying a word, Rocky nodded, retrieved his shorts and boxers, and left the room. Robin rounded on Slade. "What the fuck is the matter with you? You can't let him drink human blood!"

Folding his arms, Slade snorted. "Why is that, may I ask?"

Robin growled. "I may not be an animal expert, but Beast Boy sure the Hell was! You keep letting him drink human blood, then eventually he'll never need anything else! Once there is no one left in Jump City, he will attack one of us! Once that happens, there will be no stopping him!"

Slade chuckled lightly at this notion. Robin's glare intensified.

"My dear Robin," he said, shaking his head in amusement. "I added a little extra to the formula; Rocky will listen to only you and me. If, by chance, he were to get out of control, he will still listen to what we tell him. I wouldn't allow him to hurt you."

Robin wasn't convinced. "What you're allowing is dangerous, Slade." His voice was a little calmer this time. "Eventually his mind and body will be immune to the "little extra" you added to lock his memories away. If I find out you allowed him to drink your blood again, then I'm out of here. I don't feel like having my insides ripped out."

Turning on his heel, Robin walked away. Slade stared after him with an unidentifiable look. The door slid shut.

"As you wish, Robin," Slade muttered.

Lowering his arms, the villain turned the opposite direction and walked away.


	15. Chapter 15

Kinda short, but meh. Decided it had to be so we can have more chapters for book 1 XD Not much else to say. comment if you read please; thanks

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

**SladinForever

* * *

**

"Will Slade get suspicious if you leave the warehouse for hours on end?"

Lydia, Red, and Robin were in the new and improved science lab, working on the Alzheimer's cure. Flasks and beakers were either boiling or waiting to be used. There was a rack of empty test tubes sitting aside, awaiting to be used for the final product. Robin shrugged at Lydia's question as he tested stolen chemicals.

"He'll be too preoccupied training Rocky to really notice my absence. Besides, if he asks, I'll just say I was doing my own training somewhere else. I am better at lying than I used to be."

Red was paying close attention to the clock. "We're almost ready for the next step. The concoctions we made so far have to sit for twenty-four hours; so by one o'clock in the afternoon tomorrow."

Lydia stepped away from the table, stretched, and yawned. "I'll be right back."

Turning around, she headed out to use the bathroom. Robin and Red X were silent as the young assassin examined all of his flasks. The thief glanced at him.

"So, it's been, what…seven years since we fought last?" he asked.

"A little over ten actually," Robin replied. "I was out of Jump for about three years to train in the art of killing with Slade. About a year after our return, I killed everyone who I thought was my friend."

Red glared at him. "The Titans weren't your friends?"

Robin shook his head. "No, they weren't. If they had truly been my friends, they would've accepted me and Slade."

"Oh."

They became silent. Before Robin understood how or why it happened, Red had him pinned perfectly against the wall.

"What the Hell is your problem?"

Red stared expressionlessly at him. "For years I thought you had died or something. Don't you even realize how much I care about you?" Robin looked confused. "Well?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I hate you because you're too damn hot you know."

Robin glared at Red X. "What does that have to do with anything?" Quickly lifting up the bottom of his mask, Red locked lips with the surprised adult. Robin managed to push him away. "What the _fuck_, Red?"

The thief barked out a laugh. "Yeah, that's right; _fuck_, Robin! That's all I have ever wanted to do when I first came face-to-face with you. And now I can't do it or Slade will kill me if he found out. Are you fucking happy?"

Robin snorted. "So you're telling me, that the only reason you stole _my_ Red X suit, was to fuck me?" Red didn't reply. "I mean, all you had to do was ask and _maybe_ I would've considered it. I realized I was gay before you even came around."

"How the Hell was I supposed to know?"

Robin chuckled. "You're the greatest thief; you tell me."

Taking that as a mocking tone, X tackled Robin. They rolled around on the floor, trying to cause damage to one another. After a few punches and rolls, Red pinned Robin's arms down and glared at him.

"Don't you _dare_ mock me, kid," he said angrily.

"What are you two, ten year olds?"

Red looked up. Robin tilted his head back to see Lydia standing behind them, her eyebrow quirked. The thief stood up and dusted himself off.

"No, just sex-deprived."

Pushing past Lydia, Red walked towards the door and walked out, it sliding shut behind him. Robin rolled over and stood up, dusting off his shoulder with his right hand.

"I have to go. I will try to see you around one."

Lydia stared after Robin as he too left. She sighed heavily. "Boys are so weird."

After making sure the flasks would stay safe, she left the Tower to go hunting.

* * *

Robin watched from the sidelines as Rocky aimed a swift punch to Slade's face. The villain easily dodged by moving his head to the right. The boy's fist went right past. Ducking, Slade aimed a strong punch to Rocky's exposed abdomen. Gripping his shoulder, the teen pulled his body up and front flipped right over him. He let go and then landed on his feet. Rocky spun around in a roundhouse kick. He caught Slade in the side. His leg went all the way through him. Sparks and wires flew from the robot Slade-look-alike. It had been cut clean in half. Rocky lowered his foot back to the floor. Robin was approaching him.

"Is Slade allowing you to drink his blood?" he asked when he reached the broken robot.

"No," Rocky answered truthfully. "I promised that I wouldn't thirst for human blood."

Robin hummed to himself. How could the brat get so much strength so quickly?

"Do you drink animal blood before training?"

Rocky shook his head. "No."

Robin glanced at the robot. It was one of the strongest ones. Sure it took the brat most of the day to beat it, but he still managed to destroy it. Robin hadn't come close. Maybe, he decided, it was because Rocky had powers and he did not. The man turned around and headed out.

"Let's go eat, brat."

"Yes sir."

"Don't call me that."

"Okay." They walked through the warehouse hallways in silence, heading for the kitchen. "Do you hate me, Robin?"

The man looked over his shoulder. "Why do you ask?"

Rocky shrugged. "Well you call me brat all the time."

Robin turned his head back around. "That's because you are one."

"How so?"

"You just are," Robin said haughtily. "Now shut up."

"Yes Robin."

The man glared at the floor as he walked. He really couldn't wait for the teen to be gone from his life. They soon reached the kitchen and went inside. Slade was almost finished making dinner. Robin and Rocky sat down.

"He destroyed your robot," Robin said casually.

Slade looked at them. "Did he now?"

"Yes, master," Rocky said.

Slade smiled. "Good boy."

Robin rolled his eyes. Slade set dinner on the table and then sat down in his chair. They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Are we doing anything after dinner?" Robin asked, taking a swallow of water.

"I have a job to do after dinner," Slade said. "I won't be back until tomorrow night. Until then, I want you to entertain Rocky and train him in the morning."

"Yes Slade." Once done, Slade cleaned up his plate and headed out. He kissed Robin briefly before walking through the door. Rocky stared after him. The young assassin noticed his blank look. "What?"

Rocky looked at him, falling from his trance. "Nothing."

Robin snorted when Rocky went back to eating. "What, were you expecting him to kiss you good night too?"

Rocky shook his head. "No."

Robin snorted. "You're a bad liar."

"No, you just don't like me."

Robin glared at him. "I never said that."

Rocky looked at him. "It's not hard to tell. My instincts are proof of that. If you hate me, then say it."

"Fine; I hate you. Are you happy?"

Rocky looked away. "No."

Robin blinked. Had he hurt the kid's feelings or something? "Not everyone has to like someone. Don't get butt hurt about it."

"Does Slade hate me?" Rocky asked suddenly.

Robin's eyes widened slightly. They soon narrowed. "How should I know?" Rocky placed his fork down. Standing up, he walked away without a word. Robin snorted. That brat really was a drama queen. The man sighed. "Stupid brat." After eating, he washed the dishes and went to the master bedroom. Ignoring Rocky sleeping on the bed, Robin went into the bathroom to shower. Half an hour later, he walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist and another dangling over his shoulders. He stopped to stare at the boy, who had his back to him as he curled up on the bed. His wolf ears were on his head. "If you're crying, knock it off. It's not like he isn't coming back."

"That's not the point," Rocky muttered.

"Then what is?"

Rocky looked over his shoulder. "It's the fact that I have to be stuck with a man who hates me for no reason tomorrow afternoon. That's the point." Rocky quickly rolled back over. Robin was silent for a few seconds before he burst out laughing. The boy glared at him over his shoulder. "It isn't funny!"

Robin regained his composure. "Yes it is! That's the lamest reason for being upset," he said with a few chuckles. "You're just making excuses to hide how you really feel. So, tell me, what's the real reason?"

Rocky stared at Robin with tear-filled eyes for a long time in silence. He looked away.

"Go away."

Robin snorted. "This is _my_ room too you know."

"I don't care."

Shaking his head in amusement, Robin went to his dresser, pulled out black boxers, and pulled them on. After putting the towels back in the bathroom, he got into bed, his hands tucked beneath his head. He stared up at the ceiling. The room was quiet for a few minutes.

"Are you always this emotional?" Robin asked out of the blue.

There was a pause.

"I don't remember."

Robin chuckled quietly. "Of course you don't." They were quiet again. Half an hour ticked by and they were both still wide awake. "You asleep yet?"

"No."

Closing his eyes, Robin sighed heavily. "We can skip training tomorrow. Besides, I have to be somewhere, but you can't come. You can just hang out here and watch TV or something." Robin looked over at Rocky, who still had his back turned. It was quivering. "Are you upset because I said I hate you?"

"Yes."

Robin looked back at the ceiling. His eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry."

Rocky's wolf ears twitched. "Bullshit."

Robin looked at him. "I am actually. No one has shown you proper love before. You think that everyone hates you. I know for a fact Slade doesn't. He just doesn't show it very much." Rocky didn't reply. "Anyway, do you want to train tomorrow? Or can I leave you here to entertain yourself? You can't leave here since you don't know where you would be going. You can decide."

There was a pause.

"Fuck you."

Looking back at the ceiling, Robin sighed heavily. "I'll just make you watch hours of TV then." Robin closed his eyes and inhaled through his nose. Rocky continued to stare at the opposite wall, tears streaming down his face. They were silent for a very long time. Robin suddenly chortled. "I can kiss it to make it better." Taking the extra pillow, Rocky threw it behind him, hitting Robin with it. The man chuckled. "Night, brat."

Rolling over onto his side, Robin tucked his hand underneath his head and attempted to drift off to sleep. Meanwhile, on top of Titans Tower, Lydia was staring out at the ocean. She couldn't sleep. The bond that she still had with Rocky made her unable to shut down. The were-tiger felt his sadness.

"Can't sleep?"

Lydia looked over her shoulder to see Red X standing behind her. He sat down beside her at the edge. She turned back to the ocean.

"Rocky can't either."

"Yeah." They were silent. "God I need to fuck him so bad," Red blurted out, catching Lydia off guard.

"Thanks, Red!" she said sarcastically. "I _so_ needed to know that!"

The thief grinned sheepishly at her. "Sorry." They were silent again, looking out at the ocean together. "He'll have his memories back in four days time. I'm sure he'll be okay until then. I mean, Robin will be there to protect him if he needs it."

* * *

Robin had a strong grip on Rocky's upper arms as he held them down. He was moving in and out of him at a fast pace, both panting. The boy had his eyes shut tight, growling and moaning loudly. His claws were digging into Robin's hips, making them bleed a bit. Opening his mouth he let out a loud growl, his fangs flashing.

"GRAAAAAH!"

Robin almost fell on top of Rocky when his arms bent back. He panted hot air on his chest, trying to regain his shortened breath. Rocky was panting, his claws unclenching the man's hips. He fell back in exhaustion. Taking a deep breath, Robin released the boy's arms and slowly pulled out. He quickly rolled over onto his back and lay there with his eyes closed, panting. They were silent for a while. Sitting up, Robin dug the balls of his hands against his eyes.

"No, you can't drink my blood."

Rocky looked over at him. "My fangs vanished already." He paused to stare at Robin. "For someone who hates me, you weren't hesitant to say yes."

Robin looked at him with a glare on his face. "I already told; I don't hate you. But that doesn't mean I like you."

"Then why did you fuck me?"

Robin sighed heavily. "Whenever Slade is gone, I usually just masturbate. But with you here, it was better that way. Besides, you were upset earlier because he kissed me good night and not you. It was nothing but pity sex."

Rocky looked away. "That makes me feel so much better," he said, annoyed.

Robin snorted. "Hey, at least you got sex, brat." They were silent again. Robin lay back and sighed. "This was the first and last time I have sex with you. If I do it more than twice, I might fall for you completely."

Rocky looked over at him. "What's wrong with that? And you and I have only done it once. Why not just get the second time over with?"

Robin didn't reply right away. Of course he had to lie. This was, in fact, the third time~~the first one was forced~~he had sex with the kid. He would only count the last two since he hadn't finished the first time.

"Because I would rather not risk twice," Robin finally said. "I have to refrain myself. I can't fall in love with you."

Rocky blinked in confusion. "Why?"

Robin rolled onto his side, his back facing him. He didn't reply. Knowing Robin wouldn't answer, Rocky curled up into a ball on his side, closed his eyes, and allowed exhaustion to put him to sleep. Waiting a few seconds, Robin looked over his shoulder to see the boy. He saw that he was indeed asleep. The young man sighed.

"I can't fall in love with you or Lydia will kill me," he whispered.

Looking away and relaxing his body, Robin closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Haha, random sex is random. Okay not really~~it has a purpose~~but it almost seems random XD I might use the method I used for a different fic too because it amuses me XD Enjoy

Disclaimer (in case you forgot): I do not own Teen Titans. Rocky belongs to me and Lydia belongs to Chino. No stealy!

**SladinForever

* * *

**

Since seven o'clock that morning, Rocky and Robin had had a rather busy day. After a quick breakfast it was straight to the training room where they trained until noon. Then, after a rather hearty lunch, they were given the afternoon off. Robin saw this as the perfect time to go to Titans Tower to help Lydia and Red X with the serum that would hopefully bring Rocky's memory back. Robin quickly put the teen in front of the TV as a distraction for him.

"Sit and watch TV and I will be back in a few hours," Robin said, starting to leave.

Rocky looked from the TV to stare at the former Boy Wonder. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business," Robin mumbled, leaving quickly before Rocky could ask any more questions.

Meanwhile at Titans Tower, Red X and Lydia were hard at work, attempting to perfect the Alzheimer's cure. Well, to be more precise, Lydia was watching Red try to perfect the Alzheimer's cure. Her knowledge of science was very limited so she would leave that up to him. For now, she was busy worrying about Rocky. She knew what Slade was doing to him and she didn't like it one bit. The wolf did not deserve to be caged like a pet and she vowed to get him free.

The two had set up a lab in the large living room. Several tables were covered with microscopes, Bunsen burners, and vials filled with various colored liquids. Red X sat in a computer chair, his masked face close to a microscope and examining a slide which contained a brain sample of an Alzheimer patient. Occasionally he would change slides to compare and contrast. Lydia was sitting on the floor, staring out one of the many large windows that surrounded the room. Occasionally her ears would flick from the noises of the TV that had been turned on for background noise. The tip of her tail twitched every few seconds, she seemed rather agitated. With a sigh, Lydia glanced over her shoulder at the masked thief.

"How long until the serum is complete?" she asked quietly.

Red didn't even move his eye from the microscope when he answered. "Patience is a virtue, kid. If you want your friend to get his memories back, then you are going to have to be patient."

Lydia growled softly in annoyance and turned her attention back to the window. The boats sailing on the bay helped keep her mind busy for the time being, laying off the questions for the moment. Suddenly, her ears twitched and she glanced towards the door of the room.

"Robin is here," she said with a frown, returning her attention back towards the waves crashing against the rocks of the island.

A few seconds later the metallic doors slid open and Robin entered. Red X chuckled and looked over at him.

"You must be getting pretty sloppy, kid."

Red chuckled before he returned his attention to the slide. Robin just rolled his eyes and decided to ignore the comment.

"How are things coming along?" he asked, examining the things on the table.

"Like I was telling Tiger Girl over there…" He paused and looked towards Lydia, who rolled her eyes, hissing softly. "…Patience is a virtue although I am almost done with the cure. All I have to do is add one final touch…" he added in a mumble, moving towards a different table with a Bunsen burner. He took a large dropper and filled it with the green liquid. He slowly let a drop of it fall onto a slide with brain matter. He then placed it under the microscope. His eye quickly looked into the lens and he smirked behind the mask. "The cure works…" He looked up at Lydia. "Inject this into that friend of yours and he should get his memory back."

He walked back over to the Bunsen burner and withdrew a syringe. He slowly pulled the plunger and the green liquid flooded in. He quickly capped it and held it out in his hand. Lydia quickly jumped up and walked over to the two of them, her eyes locked on the syringe.

"You're sure this will fix his memory?" she asked uncertainly.

Red chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. Well…either that or drive him completely insane, not sure," he said, which promptly made Lydia's eyes widen. Robin saw this and nudged Red hard in the ribs. He plucked the syringe from the thief's hand, placing it in his pocket. "I was just kidding. It will work no doubt about that."

Red smiled as Lydia glared at him. She quickly delivered a fist into his shoulder, making the thief grin wider.

"Relax Lydia he was just kidding," Robin said, giving the were-tiger a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"I know, but his jokes are getting annoying," she mumbled. She sighed. "Just take that back to Rocky and fix him okay?"

She looked to Robin almost pleadingly.

"Don't worry. As soon as Rocky's memories come back I will bring him to the Tower."

He nodded at her firmly then began to walk towards the doors.

"Oh, and Robin…" Lydia said, staring hard at his back. Robin stopped, his back to them. "If I find out that you hurt Rocky…I will kill you," she added quietly before going back to looking out the windows.

Robin just smirked softly and walked out the door, quickly leaving the Tower. Red X chuckled and shook his head, soon joining the were-tiger in front of the window.

"You know…he is helping you out kid. You could at least be nice to him."

He stared out the window.

"I know, I am grateful for his help," Lydia said, not looking at him. "That still doesn't excuse the fact that his master has hurt Rocky a great deal. I will never forgive him for that. The threat still stands true."

Lydia continued to stare out the window a little while longer before turning around and disappearing into the Tower.

* * *

After opening the front door, Slade walked in around two in the afternoon. The second he closed the door, he felt like something was out of place. The warehouse seemed _too_ quiet. Going to the monitor room, he checked the more important cameras. When those showed nothing, he checked the kitchen, bedrooms, and lastly the main room. Slade's eye narrowed slightly. Rocky sat on the couch, looking at the TV with nothing on. Zooming in, he noticed the boy looked lost in thought. Turning off the monitor, Slade left and headed for that room. He entered two minutes later.

Rocky's wolf ear twitched. Looking to the left, he saw Slade staring at him with a calculating eye. He blinked, his ears vanishing.

"Hi…master."

"Rocky, where is Robin?" Slade asked. "And why are you in here?"

"I don't know where Robin went," Rocky said. "And he told me to stay in here."

Slade sat down next to him. Rocky looked away.

"When did he leave?"

"Around noon, master."

Rocky wouldn't look at him.

"What did you do today?"

Rocky thought about it for a few seconds. "We got up at seven, had breakfast, and trained until noon," he replied, looking at the floor. "After lunch, Robin left and told me that I could watch TV while he was gone. So I came in here and tried to watch TV. There was nothing on, so I turned it off and have sat here thinking ever since."

Silence filled the room. Slade could sense something wrong with him. His eye softened up a bit.

"Are you alright, Rocky?" The boy didn't reply. "You aren't looking at me. Is there something bothering you?"

Rocky didn't reply right away. He rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Before you left, you kissed Robin good night but not me," he said, somewhat sadly. "It's been bothering me since I got into bed last night." He slowly looked at Slade. "I know Robin hates me, master, and I thought maybe you did too."

Slade looked impassive for a few seconds. He then gripped Rocky's chin gently. "I could never hate you."

Rocky blinked a few times. Pulling his legs up, he leaned his head against Slade's shoulder. The villain smiled softly at him. He removed his mask and set it aside. Gripping his chin again, Slade turned his face towards him. He locked lips with the boy, kissing him gently. Rocky slowly closed his eyes. He maneuvered his body so that he sat facing Slade in his lap. The villain slid halfway down the couch in a more relax state, his apprentice leaning against him. The kissing soon ended. Slade stared up at Rocky, who blinked.

"I can easily make it up to you, little wolf."

Rocky blinked again. Not taking his eyes off the boy's blank face, Slade lowered his hands to his belt. He unbuckled it and set the ends down. He then removed Rocky's, making it fall to the floor. Reaching the back of his T-shirt, Slade lifted it up past his stomach. The boy raised his arms and allowed him to pull it over his head. He threw it to the floor before gripping his sides. Slade traced a scar with his thumb. Rocky looked away.

"I don't know how I got those." He looked at Slade. "You do though, right?"

Slade nodded. "Yes, I know who gave you your scars." He lowered his hands to the boy's jeans. He lowered them a bit, revealing the horrible scars on Rocky's slightly protruding hips. Slade looked at them with a furrowed brow. "Some may think they look ugly with scars, but you never could." Rocky shivered lightly when he used his thumb to touch one. "Scars are a reminder of the past. They show the pain that you experienced, even if you don't remember."

The teen stared at Slade's blind eye. It, too, was scarred from the bullet that took it. Even in its condition, Rocky couldn't think to call Slade ugly. He blinked.

"Master?"

Slade looked at him. "Yes, Rocky?"

The boy paused. "Do you love me like you love Robin?"

Slade did not hesitate to nod. "Yes, Rocky, I do."

Looking back down, the villain pulled the boy's jeans and boxers off his hips, revealing a few more scars on his inner and outer thighs and his lower back. Slade pushed his own pants and boxers off his waist before gripping Rocky's sides. Lifting him up a few inches, he held him in the right spot before lowering him back down onto his erection. Leaning forward a bit, Rocky slid all the way down until balls met flesh. His hands rested by Slade's sides as he held himself up with his arms. Reaching up, the villain placed a hand to his cheek. Pulling his face toward him, Slade kissed him gently.

Breaking for air, Rocky pleaded, "F-Fuck me master; p-please…" Tightening his grip slightly on his hips, Slade lifted him up before slamming him back down all the way. Rocky started panting and moaning when the villain quickened his pace. Slade was soon adding his own thrusts into the boy's tight inner walls. Soon their bodies moved in perfect rhythm. Rocky moaned. "A-Ah…m-master, please…"

Rocky cried out on Slade's sudden release deep inside him. His fangs flashed in the light. He quickly clenched his mouth shut, trying to control himself. The boy promised to never drink human blood again since the last time. But damn did he need it. Rocky's fangs slowly vanished. He opened his mouth again to pant. Slade chuckled.

"I expected your tongue to flop out." Just to please his master more, Rocky's tongue became slightly longer as he let it fall from his mouth. Slade's laugh rumbled in his chest. "Hmm, cute."

Rocky pulled his tongue back in. "One s-setback of being a c-canine. You have to pant with your t-tongue sticking out since we lack sweat glands."

Lifting his hand, Slade ran it over his forehead and hair, which were slightly wet from sweat.

"Only in your wolf form." Slade suddenly smirked. "I have a feeling Robin will be back soon. We should let him have some fun, hm?"

Rocky frowned, his eyes narrowed. "Robin said he couldn't fuck me again. Said that if he did he'd fall for me completely, whatever that means."

It was Slade's turn to frown. "When did he say that?"

Looking down, Rocky tried to remember, his brow furrowed. "Um…after we had sex last night."

Slade was momentarily shocked at hearing this. "You two slept together?" he asked, confused.

Rocky looked at him. "Well I was angry at him for something, I can't remember what, and after we were in bed for half an hour, he got on top of me and said that it was just pity sex since you didn't kiss me good-bye." He paused, blushing lightly. "Though I don't think he wanted me to tell you that."

Slade was silent momentarily. "When he returns, Robin and I will make everything up to you."

Rocky's wolf ears appeared on his head and fell back. "But Robin won't-"

"Rocky, I'm b-" Robin stopped dead in his tracks. Rocky lowered himself down to rest against Slade so that the man could see him. "Oh hey, Slade. You're home earlier than you said you'd be."

Robin tried to ignore the fact that Rocky was on top of his love and covered in sweat.

"My job went by faster than usual," Slade said. "And you're just in time, Robin. Rocky and I have been talking about you."

Robin swallowed. "Before, during, or after sex?" he asked, glad that he had passed the blushing cheeks stage.

"Before and after," Slade replied. Rocky stared at his chest, feeling a little overwhelmed. "Now why don't you come over here and join us for round two, hm?"

Robin blinked. "I am actually very busy right now. I have some business to take care of."

Robin was about to step back, but Slade stopped him. "It can wait. Now get your tight ass over here so that you and I can make everything up to Rocky for what we did to him last night."

Robin scratched the back of his head, deciding to play dumb. "What did we do to him last night?"

"I failed to kiss him good-bye before I left and you had sex with him out of pity," Slade explained. "We must make it up to him for our mistakes." Robin hesitated for a few seconds. Swallowing, he approached them. He stopped behind Rocky on his right. The young man barely paid attention to the multiple scars embedded in the boy's skin. Slade looked at Rocky, grasping his chin gently. "Will you be able to have a three-way, pretty wolf?"

Robin's heart skipped a beat. Rocky looked almost directly in Slade's eyes, somehow captivated by them. He nodded, much to Robin's dismay.

"I'm sure I can handle it," he said.

Slade ran his hand through his hair before looking at Robin. "Rocky has spoken, Robin. Get undressed." Looking at the hem of Rocky's jeans, Slade pushed them fully off his ass as Robin reluctantly did what he was told. You just didn't say no to Slade. Rocky's heart beat quickened the more he heard Robin removing his armor. He soon pulled his Kevlar top off his back and threw it aside. "Hurry up Robin. You don't want to keep Rocky waiting forever, do you?"

Unnoticeably clenching his teeth, Robin undid his utility belt and dropped it to the floor. Getting directly behind Rocky, who was pushed up in a sitting position, the young man lowered his pants and boxers to his knees. Putting his nerves up and hoping to God that the boy wouldn't try killing him once his memories returned, Robin gripped Rocky's scarred hips, lifted him up slightly, and then thrust upward, entering inside of him. Rocky clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. Unable to help himself, he opened his mouth and started panting again, even though Robin hadn't started moving yet.

Leaning up against the boy's back, Robin gripped his legs and started moving in and out of him. Within seconds his pace quickened. Rocky moaned. Soon Slade forced his own thrusts into the boy from the front, matching them with Robin's. Rocky didn't know about Heaven, but he hoped this was it.

Robin breathed hot air on Rocky's neck, trying to figure out how this happened. He was annoyed at the fact that the boy _did_ feel amazingly good to his increasingly sized cock. That's what worried him the most. The more times they had sex, the more he was falling for him. Somehow Rocky was like a drug. The more Robin had, the more addicted he became.

Rocky cried out when the young man came inside of him, Slade ejaculating seconds after. Falling forward, the boy's body shook as he breathed. His arms were on either side of Slade, shaking as he held his weight up. Closing his eyes and taking deep, shallow breaths, Robin stepped back, pulling out of the boy's ass. Reaching down, he pulled his pants back up.

"Are we done n-now?" he asked.

Rocky inhaled deeply. Slade ran his hand through his sweaty hair.

"I think one more position will suffice," he said, not taking his eyes of the boy.

Robin's eyes narrowed slightly. "Okay, just let me take care of something first," he said, turning around.

"Robin, while you're up, go into our room and grab the bottle from the nightstand," Slade said.

Robin glanced at him over his shoulder. "Which bottle?"

Rocky rested his body against Slade.

"The one with the black topper," the villain replied.

Nodding, Robin left the room. He whipped out his communicator and dialed the Tower's transmission. Red appeared on screen.

_"Is there something wrong?" _

Robin nodded, heading down the hall. "Slade came back earlier than he intended. Is Lydia with you?"

_"No, she went hunting,"_ the thief replied. _"I can give her a message."_

Robin shook his head, reaching the master bedroom. "There's actually a _big_ problem."

_"What do you mean?"_

"Slade's making me have a three-way with him and Rocky, that's the problem," Robin said, looking through the nightstand for the bottle Slade wanted.

Red snorted._ "Lucky you, kid."_

Stopping what he was doing, Robin glared at him. "It's not lucky, bastard. The more times I fuck the kid, the closer I am to not wanting to let him go. I mean, you'd feel the same way if your dick was shoved up his ass."

Red chuckled._ "I'd rather have my dick shoved up **your** ass,"_ he said with a smirk.

"This isn't funny!" Robin said angrily. He returned to looking for the right bottle. "Just…don't tell Lydia okay? She'll kill me if she found out."

_"Don't worry, chuckles, I won't," _Red said. _"Just make sure you inject the cure into him after he's asleep since you can't do it with Slade around. Oh and…good luck."_

Red cut the connection. Sighing, Robin grabbed the bottle he needed, took the syringe filled with the Alzheimer's cure out of his pocket, and placed it in the drawer. He gripped the bottle tightly in his hand and headed back towards the living room. Meanwhile, while Robin was talking, Slade had rolled Rocky over and sat up to rest against the back of the couch. He held the boy to his chest. He had removed his jeans and boxers completely so that Robin had full access.

"What's in the bottle you were talking about?" Rocky asked to break the silence.

Slade ran his hand through his hair. "A very special body oil. It's very rare and hard to acquire without the necessary resources. I bought it on Robin's and my sixth anniversary of being master and apprentice, but haven't used it. The person I bought it from said it smells like black roses and lavender."

Rocky blushed. "I don't think lavender suits you."

Slade chuckled. "It's not the name but the smell that matters." Robin returned, chucking the bottle at Slade, who caught it. "Now Robin, take everything off and sit in Rocky's lap, facing him."

Mentally groaning, Robin sat down on the table and started removing his boots. Slade pulled the black rubber topper off the bottle and placed it on the couch next to him. He slowly poured a few drops onto Rocky's shoulders, making him shiver slightly as they tickled him. He put the topper back on the bottle and placed it down before rubbing his hands over the oil. The boy's sensitive nose picked up the scent, which _was_ black rose and lavender, like the man had said. There was something strange about it too, Rocky noted. He felt like his senses were becoming numb, but it was a good feeling numb. Slade's hands were now traveling over his chest. Robin had paused taking off his other boot and watched as Rocky went into a trance-like state.

"Erm, Slade, what is in that oil exactly?"

Slade chuckled when Rocky actually moaned. "It's a pheromone mixed with an aphrodisiac. It makes your body more sensitive. Due to Rocky's strong sense of smell, it affects him greatly. By the time you're done, he'll be begging for more touches." Slade chuckled. "I wonder what he'll do if I covered him with the entire bottle."

Robin swallowed hard. "I think you'd kill him."

Picking up the bottle once more, Slade poured a dime-sized puddle in the palm of his hand. Pushing the topper back in with his thumb, he placed it down, rubbed his hands together, and then placed them on Rocky's ribcage. He traveled down to cover his navel, abdomen, waist, and sides.

"Finish undressing Robin," Slade said, applying some of the oil to Rocky's thighs. "His body is begging for your touch."

Gritting his teeth, Robin stood up after dropping his boot and pushed his jeans and boxers off his hips. He did not like where this was going.

"A-Ah, master, I…I feel…"

Slade chuckled. "Horny?" he asked, his arms in between Rocky's arms and sides. One arm was around his stomach with his hand resting on his hip and the other near his armpit, his hand lightly caressing his chest. His hand traveled over it easily due to the oil. "You will feel _even_ better once Robin joins us."

Rolling his eyes, Robin stepped out of his boxers and stepped up to both of them. Placing his knees by Slade's legs, he sat down on Rocky's own and awaited instructions.

"You're enjoying this too much," he said with a glare.

Slade smirked before looking down at Rocky. "Tell Robin what you want, little wolf, and he will give it to you. All you have to do is beg for it."

The boy was breathing heavily just by Slade's hand on his chest. He felt something stir deep inside of him. It was almost painful.

Unable to take it, Rocky breathed out, "R-Robin, _p-please_, I…I need…please j-just…" Realizing that the waiting really was hurting him, Robin sat up on his knees, gripped the boy's hips, and then thrust inward. Rocky cried out in immense pleasure as the effects of the oil traveled through his brain and the rest of his body. "O-Oh God, Robin, p-please fuck me! I c-can't take it anymore!"

Robin's stomach actually dropped at the begging tone in Rocky's voice. Slade watched in amusement as his bird pulled out slightly before thrusting back in. He kept traveling his hands over the boy's chest and stomach, making him shiver.

"It feels good doesn't it, little wolf?" Rocky moaned out loudly in response. "Robin, you should move faster. He's _begging_ for it."

Rocky moaned even louder when Robin's pace did quicken. His thrusts were fast and hard. He moaned himself when the boy's muscles tightened around his hardened cock. Gritting his teeth and clenching his eyes shut tight, Rocky turned his head to the right, a moan escaping his throat. He soon opened his mouth and panted, his body feeling hot. He vaguely felt a bead of sweat trail down his temple. When the head of Robin's shaft touched his prostate, the boy tilted his head back and cried out. Rocky suddenly felt like something hot exploded in his chest. His heart beat quickened five times faster than normal. This usually only happened when-

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Robin thrust in one more time before stopping completely. He panted with his eyes closed. Rocky was practically growling as he breathed fast and heavy. Opening his eyes halfway, Robin looked at his face. His eyes widened slightly. Rocky's fangs were fully exposed and his claws were extended on his hands.

"S-Slade?"

Rocky suddenly groaned when he felt _something_ stirring inside of him. He felt like his chest and stomach would burst if Slade didn't stop caressing him.

"It seems Rocky isn't satisfied yet," Slade said with a chuckle. Robin looked at him with wide eyes. "You should do it again, Robin."

Robin hoped this was the oil effecting Slade as well because he was sounding crazier than normal. Tch-ing, the young man pulled out of Rocky and stood up.

"Slade, stop touching him; something's wrong."

"Wrong in what way, Robin?" Slade asked.

Robin went over to his boxers and quickly pulled them on before facing Slade again with his hands curled into fists.

"Well look at him," he said angrily, pointing to the boy's face. "There's something off about that oil. Even you sound weirder than normal."

Slade frowned in confusion. "Do I?

A snarl left Rocky's mouth suddenly. Robin's eyes widened.

"Slade, don't let-!"

It was too late. Clawing Slade's arm off his waist, Rocky fell forward onto his clawed hands, growled at Robin, and attempted to attack him. The young man stepped back and fell over. Sitting up, he scrambled backwards away from the boy. Landing, he was about to pounce again, but Slade jumped off the couch and tackled him.

"Rocky, calm down!"

He pulled the boy backwards on top of him. Robin stared at him with wide eyes, breathing heavily in shock. Rocky thrashed in Slade's tight hold, trying to free himself. He snarled in pain. Clenching his eyes shut, Rocky growled, his fangs close to the breaking point.

"S-Something's…w-wrong," he growled, his voice changing pitch twice. "I-grrrrrrr!" Robin swallowed. Rocky whimpered in pain. His voice returned to normal. He chuckled despite the pain he was still feeling. "I-I d-don't like th-that…oil, heh."

Slade kept a firm arm around Rocky's chest. He was silent as he thought about what just happened. It soon clicked. He looked at Robin.

"This will be the last time," he said.

Robin gave him a confused look. "Last time for what?"

Lifting his right arm, Slade held his wrist in front of Rocky' mouth. "Drink my blood, Rocky. That's an order."

Robin growled at him. "It could make it worse!"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take," Slade said determinedly. Looking back down at Rocky, he added, "Bite into my wrist and drink my blood _now_."

The boy shook his head frantically. "I…I-I can't! I promised-!"

Slade shushed him. "You will break it," he said calmly. Robin stared at the two, worry in his blue eyes. "Now drink my-guh!"

Slade's eyes were shut tightly, a growl passing his clenched teeth. The man's entire wrist was practically in Rocky's mouth. He sucked out his blood, some dripping down his chin. He growled and bit down a little harder, making the wrist break. Robin almost yelled out but managed to stop himself just in time. The boy's breathing was coming out fast, loud, and hard. Slade was also breathing heavily as more blood left his system. Over two pints had been drunk. Soon the pain in Rocky's head and stomach slowly eased away. His jaws relaxed slightly. With a final swallow, he opened his mouth and laid his head back against the man's chest. He was breathing heavily, but his breaths were slower and deep.

Slade gripped his bleeding, broken wrist with his other hand, holding it in place as the bones, muscles, tendons, and skin molded back together as they healed. Once healed completely, he dropped his arms and leaned back against the couch, his eyes still closed. His breath was soon regained and he could speak.

"Robin, destroy that bottle so that we are never tempted to use the oil again. And later I want you to get rid of any and all bottles that other villains have given us. If I remember correctly, Mad Mod gave us that one."

Once the shock of what happened passed, Robin nodded.

"Okay, I'll do that soon." He slowly stood up. "Are you back to normal now, Rocky?"

The boy opened his eyes and took a deep breath. "I think so."

Lifting his right arm, Slade placed his hand on the top of his head and then pulled it down through his hair to pet him.

"Everything will be fine now," he said, opening his eyes and sitting up. "If I knew that oil was dangerous, I wouldn't have used it."

"I bet Mod wanted us dead," Robin said, going to his jeans. "He probably didn't like our World Domination plan since he wanted to turn America into England and have British rule back in the world."

Rocky took another deep breath. "Where is this Mad Mod you're talking about? I want to kill him."

Robin zipped his jeans up. "He's already dead," he said as though it were no big deal.

"Damn," Rocky said, closing his eyes.

"I killed him," Slade said, reaching for the boy's boxers. "If you remember the day I rescued you, he was the one who tortured and raped you."

Rocky yawned. "I…remember…"

Robin watched as Rocky was drifting towards sleep. Slade pulled his boxers on.

"I'll take him to our room," Robin offered, stepping up to them. "He needs rest. We wore him out."

Nodding, Slade pushed Rocky up to his feet. The boy stumbled, but Robin caught him in his arms. He picked him up, held him close to his chest, and headed towards the hall.

"I will be there soon," Slade said after them.

He got up and started picking up discarded clothing. Meanwhile, Robin laid Rocky on the bed.

"Don't think I'm not angry at you," he said with a glare. "You had the nerve to tell Slade what we did and then-"

"I'm sorry," Rocky interrupted. "It just came out."

Robin yanked the drawer to the bedside table open and started rummaging through it. "I warned you what would happen if I had sex with you again but you agreed to have a fucking three-way and this is what happens," he said angrily, pulling out the syringe he brought back from the tower. He pocketed it quickly so Rocky didn't see. "It's all your fault."

Rocky looked hurt suddenly. "No it isn't. Slade-"

Turning on him, Robin grabbed his arm painfully. "When he asks you what you want to do, that's when you can say no," he said angrily. "This never would have happened if you hadn't agreed to that three-way. Don't give me your bullshit."

Robin threw his arm back to him. Rocky held it to his chest, tears forming in his eyes. Grabbing every bottle in the drawer, Robin slammed it shut and then stormed out of the room. He passed Slade on the way, not looking at him or speaking. The villain stared after him for a few seconds before entering the room. Rocky wiped frantically at his eyes to stop the tears from flowing. Slade stared sympathetically at him.

"Don't listen to him, little wolf," he said, going to his side and sitting down. "It's my fault. If I knew about that oil, I wouldn't have used it. It also effected my mind."

Rocky smiled softly. "Thank you, master."

Slade smiled back. Leaning over, he softly kissed him on the lips.

"You should rest for a few hours before dinner. I will wake you up when the time comes."

"Yes master; thank you."

Standing up, Slade ran his hand through his hair once before getting clothes out for after his shower.

"Then, after dinner, if you want, you and I will do something without Robin," he said from his dresser. "Then you and I can have fun."

Rocky smiled as though he was drunk.

"Sounds great, master," he said tiredly.

Closing his eyes and sliding down the bed a bit, Rocky turned his head to the right and slowly drifted to sleep. Slade stared at him for a few seconds in silence before entering his bathroom and showering.


	17. Chapter 17

This is the final chapter of book 1 8D Thanks to Sami for all of your support. Chino and I are very grateful to you. Enjoy!

**SladinForever and Chino the Ferret

* * *

**

Rocky stretched and yawned, his back cracking. Robin kept glaring at him every so often, not easily forgetting what the brat had done. Slade turned off the stove and fixed Rocky's plate for him. Robin dished up himself, standing next to the man.

"You need to stop blaming him for what happened, Robin," Slade told him so that only he could hear. "It wasn't his fault."

"Whatever," Robin said, moving away from him to sit back down.

Slade set Rocky's plate in front of him before patting his head. Robin glared at them but didn't say a word. The villain went back to the stove to get dinner himself. He returned and sat down. They ate in silence for a while.

"How did your job go?" Robin asked.

"It went very well," Slade replied. "Minimal deaths were around twenty.

"Did you save a damsel in distress?"

"More of a CEO," Slade replied. "He was a very annoying person."

Rocky's wolf ears appeared on his head. One twitched. "You help people?" he asked, looking at Slade. "I thought you were a villain."

"Slade's an assassin and mercenary," Robin said, sounding slightly annoyed at explaining this. "Every few months some rich bastard wants his help."

"Yes, well, they pay well," Slade said.

"You get paid?" Rocky asked.

"Yes, but it gets cut the more deaths I cause," the man replied. "If I kill a man, my pay gets docked by five hundred dollars; a woman docks three hundred. You rarely have women trying to kill a CEO when the one who sent the killers is a divorced mistress or rival."

"Which is why I quit loving women," Robin said airily. "The most they do is bitch and whine about something."

Rocky looked back at his plate. "Not all of them do, do they?" Robin quirked an eyebrow at the boy's lack of specification. "Well the only female I've ever seen that I remember was that Lydia person. She didn't seem like a whiny bitch to me."

"You would like to think all women are like that, wouldn't you?"

"Well I wouldn't know if I've never met one, now would I?" Rocky asked defensively.

"Okay, that's enough on the subject," Slade said somewhat loudly. "Now Robin, not all females are like that; case closed."

Rocky finished eating with a small scowl on his face. "May I go to bed, master?"

"Yes, just shower first."

"Yes master; thank you."

Rocky finished his glass of water and then left the kitchen. He returned to the master bedroom and picked out clean clothes from the dresser. Going to the towel closet, he pulled out a big, fluffy black one and entered the bathroom. The boy undressed and then started the shower, using a lot of hot. Once he got his favorite temperature, he stepped in and closed the glass door behind him. Rocky quickly cleaned himself up and then turned off the water. Turning to the glass door, the boy pulled it over. He almost fell backwards in surprise when a naked Slade locked lips with him the second he was seen fully.

"I made Robin wash dishes," he said, stepping in and closing the door. He held Rocky against the wall. "I also told him for his behavior that he had to clean the entire kitchen. It should take him almost an hour, at most."

Rocky blushed slightly. Slade turned the water back on, both of them getting wet. Gripping his shoulders gently, he leaned in for another kiss. The teen closed his eyes. A moan escaped his throat when the man massaged his tongue with his own. Rocky soon wrapped his arms around his shoulders, his arms going up his back. He pulled himself up with the use of his toes and hands. Grabbing his wet left leg, Slade lifted it up to his waist. He placed his knee against the wall before sitting the boy on his leg. Needing air, Rocky tilted his head back, exposing his throat. Slade attacked his neck with passionate kisses, breathing hot air on his skin. Rocky wrapped both legs around his waist before forcing himself on the villain's erection. Placing his arms around his neck, he gently gripped his hair.

Rocky tilted his head down at an odd angle to lock lips with Slade. He pulled away very slowly to make the man follow him back into a comfortable position. Rocky then moved his ass back and forth slow and steadily to start his first ever shower sex. Slade was soon thrusting his hips into him, causing moans to escape the boy's throat. Running out of breath, Rocky tilted his head back, panting out hot air.

"M-Master please…f-faster…"

Wrapping his arms tightly around his back, Slade turned to face the jets and laid him down on the floor, water landing right on top of his head. He quickened his pace, eliciting loud moans from the boy. Water streamed down his face and off the hair that decided to fall over his forehead. The mix of heated passion and hot water made both of them pant loudly.

"I-I'm coming, l-little…w-wolf-"

"AHH MASTER!"

Slade fell heavily against the body beneath him. They were both panting, trying to regain their shortened breaths. Slade pushed water off Rocky's face, pushing his hair back. He chuckled.

"You're all wet…"

"So are you." With their breaths regained, Slade stood up, grabbing the boy's hand and pulling him up with him. He stepped around him to wash his hair and body. Rocky shook his head, water flinging off his limp hair. Slade turned off the water and opened the glass door. He stepped out and left to get a towel. Rocky stepped out, turned into his white wolf form, and shook out his wet fur right when the man appeared in the doorway. Slade stepped back and shielded his face as water hit him. Turning back, Rocky grinned sheepishly up at him. "Oops."

Slade smirked cruelly. "That deserves punishment."

Rocky's eyes widened when he practically jumped on him. He closed his eyes tight and started to laugh while Slade tickled his sides.

"N-No, stop! That-haha-tickles! Okay, okay, u-uncle, UNCLE!"

Slade placed his hands on the floor up to the boy's mid-section, smirking down at him.

"I told you we would have fun without Robin," he said, leaning down to peck him on the lips. "I'm usually not…one to…play around, but…how about a game?"

Rocky smiled up at him. "What kind of game?"

"You'll see." Slade stood up and turned around. Rocky sat up and stood, grabbing his towel. He dried the rest of his body and hair before pulling on his boxers. He joined Slade in the bedroom. "Sit on the bed and close your eyes. I want to test out your sense of smell." Rocky closed his eyes while Slade grabbed something. He had two things in his hand. Sitting down behind the boy, he pulled him back against his chest and set the items on the bed beside him. Slade picked up one item and held it in front of his nose. "What is it?"

Rocky sniffed the item in his hand, determining what it was within seconds.

"Your staff," he replied. "Is there a point to this?"

"Just wait," Slade said, grabbing item number two.

Rocky sniffed it. "A black rose scented candle." Slade placed the item back as Rocky sneezed. He shook his head. "Reminds me of that stupid oil."

"One more." Slade held his wrist to his nose. "What do you smell now?"

Rocky sniffed and then smiled. "You. I still don't know what you smell or taste like. I can't figure it out."

"I wouldn't know either," Slade said, wrapping his arms around him. "You can open your eyes now." Rocky yawned before opening them. "Since you recognize my scent, I'm going to hide while you look for me. If you can find me in twenty minutes, I will give you a reward. I won't go anywhere outside or near the kitchen. We wouldn't want Robin to see us having fun, now, do we?"

Rocky chuckled. "Nope."

"I want you to wait five minutes before coming after me," Slade continued. "You can be in your wolf form if you want."

"Okay."

Pushing the boy forward, Slade moved his legs around and stood up. He headed for the door.

"Remember, five minutes."

Rocky grinned and did a mock salute. "Yes sir!"

Shaking his head in amusement, Slade left, the door sliding shut behind him. Rocky stretched and stood up, getting his body ready for a chase. His heart was slowly quickening. When a challenge like this was set for a wolf, they didn't dare fail. Especially not one if and when choosing a mate was involved. And this time, Rocky would be the Alpha. He was determined to win and make it to the top for once, no pun intended.

Once the five minute marker passed, Rocky turned into a wolf, got his nose ready, and then bolted. The door slid open and he slid around on the floor as he turned the corner. It was a good thing he was a nail biter because the clinking of nails against the metal floors would alert Slade of his presence. He wanted the man pinned to the floor as soon as he found him.

Slowing down to a walk, Rocky lowered his muzzle and sniffed around. Stopping in a deserted hallway with no doors nearby, he sat on the floor, closed his eyes, and moved his ears around in different directions, trying to catch any sounds. He could vaguely hear the sound of working pipes so he assumed he was close to the kitchen where Robin was cleaning up. Slowly opening his eyes, Rocky's eyes seemed to glow faintly. His surroundings in his eyes were dark and he could see a faint, orange line mixed with red and black that seemed to be made of dust in front of him, floating in the air a few inches. Looking behind him, he saw his blue trail overlapping the orange one.

Rocky's eyes slowly returned to normal. He suddenly felt dizzy for ten seconds. This always seemed to happen when he used his sensory power. He shook his head to clear it before taking off again. With ten minutes remaining in his time limit, Rocky almost started to panic. He wasn't sure how big this place was. The halls always seemed to go on forever. The feeling of being lost and all alone settled in his mind. Rocky growled.

_'__I will find you.' _Sniffing the floor again, Rocky found Slade's unknown scent and chased after it. He kept his ears perked and alert, trying to catch any strange sound. He suddenly slid to a stop. Turning his right ear to the side, he picked up a faint sound. _'Gotcha!'_

Turning around to the hall beside him, he ran down it, Slade's scent coming through strong and clear. At the end of the hall~~the same one from months ago~~he saw a shadow vanish from sight. Grinning with his tongue flopped out of his mouth, Rocky picked up speed and then turned the corner swiftly. He instantly pounced.

Slade and Rocky both rolled across the floor. Somehow the man managed to be turned so he landed on his back instead of his stomach~~since the boy pounced him from behind. With his front paws on Slade's shoulders, Rocky turned back into his human form and blushed, his eyes wide. He thought being the one on top like this would be cool but now he was wishing he hadn't pounced. Slade chuckled.

"It seems you caught me, little wolf," he said with a purr. "And I must say; this position seems to be better for me."

"Uh…yeah but-" Rocky paused, trying to think of the human form of his words. "T-Technically that would make you my, erm-" He paused and soon finished in a quite tone, "-my bitch…right?" Slade suddenly burst out laughing. Rocky blushed even more~~if that was even possible. He looked down, his brow furrowed. "I think that's the right word-whoa!"

Rocky's arms fell to the floor after Slade rolled them over. The roles had been switched.

"It seems the tables have turned," the villain said with a devious smirk. He leaned closer to the boy's face, which was beat red. "Who's the bitch now?"

Rocky closed his eyes and grinned sheepishly. "Actually, the wolf term is Alpha not-mmph!"

Slade's tongue swiveled against the boy's own like a snake. Rocky moaned behind the passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. Slade slowly made his way down, kissing his neck and trailing his tongue down to his chest. Rocky had his hands on his shoulders as he licked and nuzzled his left nipple, making it hard. Slade continued lower. Reaching the boy's stomach, he pressed his tongue against his skin, making his insides quiver. Rocky moaned once he reached the bulge within his boxers. They were quickly pulled down to his knees.

"Ah God!"

Rocky arched his head back and moaned. Slade's head bobbed up and down a few times as he began to suck and lick the pulsing appendage. The boy's hips bucked, almost deep throating him. He clawed at the floor, panting and moaning. He yelped in surprise when Slade grabbed around his waist and pulled his legs up as he sat up on his knees. Sitting back, the villain took his mouth off Rocky's member, pulled out his erection from his boxers, and then slammed his ass onto the head. He pulled the boy up into a sitting position on his legs, forcing him further down.

Once all the way to the hilt, Rocky draped his arms over Slade's shoulders and pulled his body up to lock lips with him. The man grabbed his hips, pulled his body off his cock a few inches, and then thrust him back down. Leaning back against the wall, Slade forced his own thrusts deep within the boy as he pulled his ass away. Rocky was soon losing breath. He arched his head back and panted, sweat forming on his body.

"M-Master…harder…p-please…" Panting and with his brow furrowed, Slade quickly moved over the boy, pushing his legs back towards his head. Rocky dug his heels into his back, trying to get a good grip as the villain thrust downward hard and fast, like he wanted. With a few more deep thrusts, Slade came, making the boy writhe and cry out beneath him. Gripping the boy's still erect penis in his hand, the villain quickly moved his hand up and down across it. Rocky soon cried out as he his seed spilled out all over his stomach. Exhaustion slowly set in, making the boy's mind a little fuzzy. "N-Next time…I-I get to be…th-the Alpha…"

Slade chuckled lightly as he watched Rocky's eyes slowly close. He soon fell into a deep sleep. Grabbing his legs, the villain carefully lowered them to the floor before pulling out and making himself decent. He stood up and then picked Rocky up in his arms. Robin suddenly turned the corner and saw them in the middle of the hall. He snorted.

"You wear him out too much."

"I used to do the same to you, Robin," Slade said. Turning around, they headed for the master bedroom to go to bed. Once there, Robin pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it into the hamper. Slade went into the bathroom to wash Rocky's cum off his stomach. Robin was getting into bed when they reemerged. Going to the edge of the bed, the villain set Rocky down before shoving him into the man's arms and chest. Robin was a little winded. "You can hold him."

Robin glared at him as he, too, got into bed. "You hold him."

Slade chuckled. "When are you going to stop denying the lust you feel for him, Robin? You did fuck him while I was away. You even agreed to fuck him this afternoon."

Robin snorted. "You're the one who failed to kiss him good-bye," he said, a little too loud.

Slade shushed him. "Lower your voice; you'll wake him up." Robin glanced down at Rocky. Slade ran his hand through his hair. "His hair is softer than yours."

Robin looked at him with a blank look. "Are you trying to make me jealous?"

Slade smirked at him. "Is it working?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless."

Slade rested his forehead against Rocky's own, his eyes closed. His hand was still petting his head. Robin watched them with a blank look. Slade's hand soon stopped, indicating that he was asleep. Robin's eyes closed halfway. In about an hour, he was going to inject the Alzheimer's cure into the boy's blood stream. Sometime in the morning Rocky would have all of his memories back. The man knew Slade would not be happy once he realized what he had done, but he was willing to risk his safety for Rocky's own. Needless to say, Robin was concerned about him. He wasn't doing this just for Rocky, but for Slade too. The man was starting to realize every mistake they both had made during their reign. Yes, Robin still loved the villain, but he couldn't stand watching this poor boy live in a lie. He didn't want him to be a part of their mistake. Rocky deserved to know the truth.

"You will be with Lydia again," Robin whispered. "I promise."

Elsewhere, on top of Titans Tower, Lydia watched the moon with an emotionless look on her face. Red X was inside, sleeping on the couch. She hugged her knees to her chest.

"You better be doing your job, Robin," she whispered to the wind. "Please keep him safe."

Robin hesitated. His thumb was pressed against the plunger. Rocky didn't feel the thin needle in his temple. He glanced at Slade, making sure he was indeed asleep. Sighing quietly, he pushed the plunger and watched as the cure was drained into the boy's head. Once every drop was gone, Robin slowly pulled out the needle, pocketed it, and started to leave the room.

"Mmh…Robin?" The man stopped at the open door. He looked over his shoulder to see Rocky rubbing his head as he sat up in bed. "Where are you going?"

Robin placed a finger to his lips. "I'm going for a stroll," he whispered. "Go back to sleep."

Nodding, Rocky laid back down, curled up on his other side, his back to Slade, and closed his eyes. After making sure he was asleep, Robin left the room and headed for Titans Tower.

* * *

Rocky's eyes slowly opened. He was on his stomach, his arms tucked under a pillow. He felt a hand on his head. It was playing with his wolf ears. They twitched. The teen closed his eyes, chuckling.

"Will you give me a belly rub too, master?" he asked with a smile.

He heard Slade chuckle.

"Roll over and I might give you more than that."

Rolling over, Rocky looked at Slade, who smiled down at him. Placing his arm over him, the villain leaned over and kissed him. The boy closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Slade massaged his tongue with his own, eliciting a moan from him. He rolled over him completely, one hand gripping his hair.

Tilting Rocky's head back, Slade licked his jaw and traveled down to his exposed throat. The boy moaned when the villain engulfed him, licking and sucking his neck. Slade soon moved to his collarbone. Rocky wrapped his arms around him, his head by his. His hand gripped his hair on the back of his neck. The second the villain bit into his shoulder, something snapped in the back of the boy's mind. He became still as flashes of things appeared in his mind. Within thirty seconds, everything had flooded back.

"Slade…?"

Pausing, the villain asked, "Yes, Rocky?"

"Get off me."

Slade froze. Slowly looking up, he saw Rocky glaring.

"Excuse me?"

Rocky growled angrily at him. "Get the fuck off me!"

Growing out his claws, the teen aimed for Slade's chest. He quickly backed away and jumped off the bed backwards. Turning into his wolf form, Rocky growled, crouched, and then pounced. Once Slade was successfully pinned, he turned back into his human form and was about to punch his lights out. A strong grip landed on his shoulder. A hand pulled him back onto his feet.

"Rocky, calm down!" It was Robin. He held the boy back, one arm wrapped around his chest. Slade slowly sat up, sliding back towards the wall. "Attacking him isn't going to help!" Rocky was trying desperately to get out of his strong hold. He managed to get free. Robin grabbed his arm with both hands as it came back. "Stop it Rocky!"

Pulling him back, Robin grabbed both arms with his hands, pulling them back at the bend in his elbows. Rocky growled at Slade, who looked shocked at his behavior all of a sudden.

"You goddamn son of a bitch! You stupid fucking liar! You took away half of my life! Give me one fucking reason why I shouldn't rip your heart out!" Robin managed to pull him back as he stepped one foot towards the bed. "You fucking bastard!"

Robin quickly wrapped his arms around Rocky's chest, pulling him back against his body.

"I know you're angry, but you have to stay calm. Yelling doesn't solve anything." Rocky was breathing deeply through his nose, his teeth clenched as he growled. His body slowly diminished its struggles to break free. His mind slowly relaxed somewhat. Robin relaxed his grip slightly. "Now come on. I'll take you to Lydia."

Rocky continued to glare at Slade, who was starting to realize what was going on. Robin grabbed the teen's arm and started pulling him towards the door. Rocky soon looked away, walking towards the door without a word. Slade slowly stood up as not to alert them.

"Robin, what did you do?"

Rocky growled but did not look back. Robin looked at Slade, sincere apology in his eyes.

"Sorry, Slade, but what we've been doing since he came here is wrong. Lydia, Red X, and I recreated the Alzheimer's cure. Rocky deserved to know the truth." He paused. "I don't care if you hate me, Slade, but I am doing this for both you and Rocky. You and I have made too many mistakes. Now it's time to make it right." Robin turned his back on him. "I'm sorry."

Closing his eyes, Robin gently pushed Rocky forward, making him walk out of the room. The door slid shut behind them. Slade stared at the door with a blank look. He thought back to all that he had done since Rocky showed up in Jump. He blinked.

"Robin…"

Meanwhile, Rocky was storming down the street as they headed for Titans Tower. He was still very angry.

"I still can't believe all that _crap_ he pulled on me," he muttered. "Took away my freedom; ruined my life; tried to kill Lydia. If he wasn't a fucking immortal I would kill him."

Robin sighed heavily. "Yeah, I know how much you hate Slade right now. You probably hate me too."

Rocky snorted. "What was your first clue, asshole?"

They continued on in silence. Halfway to the bay, Robin stopped, his eyes wide.

"Rocky?"

"What?"

"Stop moving."

Stopping, Rocky looked over his shoulder. "Now what?" Rocky's hips suddenly sheered in pain. Clenching his eyes shut tight, he fell to his hand and knees. He growled. "Guh…what's w-wrong with…m-me?"

Running up to him, Robin grabbed the hem of his shorts and slowly lowered them off his left hip. His eyes widened slightly.

"You're bleeding." Looking at his back, Robin saw more blood, right where the long scar used to be. "Your scars burst open? How is that even possible?"

Rocky cried out in pain. "M-Make it stop!"

Robin didn't know what to do. Standing up straight, he tried to pull Rocky to his feet. This resulted in more pain. Robin growled.

"Just stay right here. I'm going to get Lydia."

Being as quick and gentle as possible, Robin pulled Rocky into an alley to keep him hidden. After making sure the coast was clear, he took off at a run towards the Tower. The boy growled in pain. Most of it was coming from his back where he had been shot only a few weeks ago. Tears were streaming heavily down his face as he remembered everything he had seen. Why were people so cruel?

Rocky didn't know how much time had passed before emotional exhaustion and pain drove his eyelids down. He faintly heard a foot land behind his head, but he was too weak to look. Rocky fell unconscious seconds before someone picked him up…

* * *

Rocky's brain felt foggy and disoriented. Different kinds of lights danced in the darkness of his mind. He was slowly coming in and out of unconsciousness. He noticed a few things during this; one, he was lying on something soft. Two, he couldn't move his body much. Three, he was strapped down-

Rocky's eyes shot open in a panic. He was breathing erratically, trying to remember what had happened. The boy tried to break free from the thick leather straps crossing his stomach and chest, pinning his arms to his sides. The sound of a door sliding open suddenly made him stop his struggling.

"Stop trying to break free or your wounds will open back up," Slade's voice said from across the room. He appeared by Rocky's side, staring down at him with a blank eye behind his mask. "I strapped you down for that reason."

Rocky growled angrily at him. "What makes you think I'll trust you this time? You have done nothing but lie to me-!"

"One, I have cleaned and bandaged your wounds," Slade interrupted, "and two, I contacted Robin and he, Lydia, and Mr. X are on their way here. Once your wounds have healed enough, you will be living in Titans Tower in the middle of the bay. You will trust me. I have no other reason to lie. Now if you promise not to attack me, I will remove the straps. I would advise you to stay lying down."

Rocky glared at him, not knowing whether to trust this man or not. He caught his scent briefly, noticing that it seemed to have changed. Rocky had smelled it once before, probably when he was just a tyke. For some reason, he trusted it.

"I won't attack you," he soon said. Without a word, Slade gripped the strap to his stomach and started to loosen it, taking the end out of the metal buckle. He did the same with the one across his chest. "Now back off." Slade stepped back, his arms behind his back. Rocky slowly sat up and placed a hand to his left hip. His whole body hurt like hell. "I feel like I was beaten with a metal pipe."

"You may have been in the past," Slade said out of the blue.

Rocky glared at him. "If you hadn't taken away all of my memories, I wouldn't have gotten into this mess."

"And this is my way of apologizing for it."

Rocky blinked in confusion. "You're saying you're sorry?"

"Yes," Slade replied. "Robin was right. The only reason I took away your freedom was for my own selfish reasons. But when you have a certain…_attraction_…for someone, it is hard to conduct between right and wrong."

"What you have isn't an _attraction_, it's the enjoyment of causing good people pain," Rocky retorted back. "You raped me for Christ sakes!"

"Yes, that was unforgivable," Slade said. "I have paid for my mistakes. I doubt Robin will come back to me now."

"I don't even know why he wanted you in the first place!"

"It was because I could give him what no one else would," Slade said. "That life he once had was childish. He believed that deep down everyone had good in them and that soon the world would be a better place. Only fools dream that way. As long as there are people who do evil, there is no peace in this world. It will always be an unrealistic dream. I gave him the real world. And in this world there are people like me. I gave him the truth of this world."

Rocky didn't know what to say. He looked away. "Yes, you're right; there are people that are evil," he said quietly. He looked at Slade, a glare on his face. "But it takes people like me to change that. That's why they call it a dream, realistic or not."

Silence filled the infirmary for a few minutes. Soon the door slid open, making both Slade and Rocky look over. Lydia stood in the doorway with Red X and Robin behind her. She stared at her friend with wide, disbelieving eyes. As though she were a speeding bullet, Lydia ran over and practically glomped Rocky. His eyes almost came out of their sockets.

"I've missed you so much!"

Once his shock passed, Rocky wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back.

"I've missed you too."

Slade looked at Robin, who stared back with a blank look. He smiled weakly at him.

"You're still an ass," he said.

Slade looked back at Lydia and Rocky. "I'm-"

Lydia turned on him, her face now contorted in rage. Red, Robin, and Rocky's eyes widened when she quickly punched him in the face. Slade stepped back, placing a hand to his throbbing cheek. Lydia's fangs and claws grew out.

"Stay the hell away from him! I don't care if you bandaged his wounds; I will never forgive you for what you did to him!" Lydia turned back to Rocky, who gulped. "Come on; we're leaving."

Lydia helped Rocky to his feet. He was practically covered from neck to toe in bandages. Robin stepped forward.

"Maybe you should stay here for-"

"No," Lydia growled at him, placing Rocky's arm around her neck. "We're going to Titans Tower right this minute. I don't want Rocky here ever again. He is my best and only friend and I am going to protect him. Now get out of my way."

Robin stepped to the side. Lydia stormed past him, keeping a good grip on Rocky's wrist. Red X moved away from the door to allow them to pass. He glanced at Robin and Slade one more time before following them.

"Later kid."

Red X walked out of sight. Slade and Robin were quiet.

"I actually have something to do," Robin said. "We still have Cyborg in-"

Slade grabbed Robin's arm and pulled him around. The younger man stared at him in confusion.

"I doubt you'll stay with me now after what all has happened. I just want you to know that whatever you decide, whether you stay or leave, I will understand. It's your life; you decide how to live it. And if that means leaving me, then so be it." Slade paused. "I just want you to know that."

Robin blinked. Grabbing Slade's hand, he placed it to his chest where his heart lay. The villain felt it beating steadily.

"You will always have a place in my heart," he said quietly. "I could never hate you." Robin looked up at him and smiled. "Besides, you're fucking amazing in bed; no pun intended."

Slade actually smirked. "And don't you forget it." They kissed. "I will always love you, my little Robin."

Slade wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. Robin smiled.

"I will always love you."

* * *

Rocky looked around the vast living room. He had never been in such a big place before that wasn't mysterious looking. Titans Tower felt like home already.

"Damn, it's just so… I don't even know how to describe how awesome this place is."

Lydia smiled. "You should've seen it when I first came in here," she said, heading for the kitchen. "It was thrashed." Rocky sat down at the bar counter. Lydia searched the cupboards for food. "Red and I fixed it up though."

Speaking of who, Red X appeared and sat down, grinning behind his mask.

"I did all the shopping for furniture and stuff," he said, taking his mask off. Rocky swallowed when he saw Red's red, spiky hair and forest green eyes. He felt like dying right then and there. X saw him and chuckled. "Find me sexy huh?"

Blushing, Rocky quickly looked away. "N-No, no," he said nervously. "I just…I pictured you differently, that's all."

Red chuckled. "Don't worry, kid," he said, placing a hand on Rocky's shoulder. "Even the straightest man would fall for me."

Lydia snorted as she set a tub of butter on the counter next to the stove. She set a skillet on the burner.

"Yeah right."

Red leaned in towards her. She glared at him.

"On a scale from one to ten, how sexy am I?"

"Hmph, if zero was an option, I'd pick it," she said, starting the stove.

"You're just saying that to be prissy," he said before turning to Rocky. "Really, what would you score me on in hot/sexiness? And be honest."

Rocky cleared his throat, glancing at Lydia. She eye shrugged before putting a slice of bread on the melted butter-covered skillet.

"I guess a seven," he said nervously.

Red X chuckled. "Hey, don't worry kid. There's only one person who I'd swing towards. Sadly, he's already taken."

"Don't you ever shut up?" Red and Rocky looked behind them and saw Robin standing with a half-metal black man behind him. "Lydia, Rocky, this is my old friend Cyborg. He's going to make sure you two are safe."

Cyborg smiled, stepping towards Rocky. The teen gulped, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Thanks for cleaning the place up."

Lydia smiled. "We had a lot of time on our hands for a while."

"Where have you been, Tin Man?" Red asked.

Robin pretended not to notice the faint glare Cyborg gave him.

"In a basement for a few years. Luckily I survive on a battery, so all Robin did was put in a new one." He turned to his ex-friend. "I'm still going to kick your scrawny ass for killing our friends, Rob."

Robin stepped back. "Slade's searching for a way to bring them back. He came up with the idea."

Lydia snorted. "I don't want to hear that bastard's name in this house," she said angrily, placing the grilled cheese sandwich on a plate. She sat it in front of Rocky, whose mouth instantly watered. "I will never forgive him."

Rocky swallowed a big bite. "Erm…he said he was sorry-"

"I don't care!" Lydia shouted. "He raped you! How can I forgive that?"

"I did…"

Lydia's eyes were wide. She almost couldn't believe those words.

"Well I'm sorry, but…I can't _not_ hold a grudge against him. People that hurt the people I care about don't deserve to live."

Robin looked down at his plate. "I believe that too." Lydia looked up at him. He smiled slightly. "But he's the only one whoever said they were sorry for what they did." The Tower became silent briefly. Tears formed in Rocky's eyes. "Deep down I know he means it."

After a few more seconds of silence, Robin stepped up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"And Slade does. He's just been so blind this whole time. He, and even myself, needed to see that what we've done was all a big mistake. It took me five years to finally see that. And I'm sorry it took me so long. You helped us change."

"And if that ain't a miracle," Cyborg said with a smile, "then I don't know what is."

Rocky looked at Robin, tears streaming down his face. He nodded.

"Someone had to do it."

Lydia stared at Robin and Rocky with slightly narrow eyes. A tiny smile formed on her face.

_It only takes __**one**__ to change the world. All it takes is one step at a time._

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


End file.
